


Splintered: A Romance in Six Seasons

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Avoidable Porn, Classism, Co-Habiting, Courtship, Intersex!Kelas Parmak, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Cardassia, Post-War Recovery, Riots, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/Other, Transgender!Julian Bashir, Violence, Xenophobia, courting, fostering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 79,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you help someone that doesn't want to be helped? Julian finds himself rebuilding Cardassia and grappling with resistant locals, a not-much-better-than-useless translator and the realisation that sometimes the frontier brings more than an opportunity to help to the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PEWEP'KIR

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! The fic i've been planning for like ever. The Elim/Kelas/Julian polyamorous post-canon novel(la) we all need. How long have I been planning this cause PLEASE.
> 
> This fic was a challenge, and had to abide by certain rules;
> 
> 1) Elim/Kelas/Julian has to be endgame.  
> 2) It has to be both canon and beta-canon compliant
> 
> (As a note, if you do see something that doesn't match the canon, let me know! I haven't read all the books yet. :) )
> 
> (also, if you're interested in the worldbuilding behind this fic (for example, why most cardassians use they pronouns, the meaning behind some of the Kardasi), check out my more detailed explanations in the very last chapter, named "REFERENCES". it's not necessary reading, but might be interesting to understand the rationale as to why i write cardassians the way i do. :D )


	2. The Dawning

* * *

**_VOLUNTEER ASSIGNMENT INFORMATION REPORT_**

* * *

_Volunteer ID: 2377NJ007                                                                                        Volunteer Rank: Medical_

* * *

_City: Kardasi’or                                        District: Torr                                  Subdistrict: Icprin_

_District Councillor: Mor Emlin_

_Federation Relief Required: Basic water facilities, basic electrical facilities (battery or solar), rationing, general medical care, agriculture setup_

* * *

  _DETAIL:_

_A distinct subdistrict of Torr District, highly damaged by shell fire. Population of roughly 56 individuals, many of which are interrelated. No specific cultural importance, no notable exports, population mostly made of low ranking labourers working in other districts. Poor water supply, electrical reliance on personal batteries and solar equipment, no grid connection, sanitation reliant on recycler and sonic technology. Residents are noted to have considerable resistance to Federation aid - patience and caution are advised._

_It is the desire of the Cardassian government to see Icprin residents relocated and reintegrated into the main district of Torr in the near future. Permanent structures are not recommended to be built, and all assistance should be given to moving residents into more permanent housing._

_NOTE: Due to Cardassian non-recognition of Federation gender, the Universal Translator does not translate gendered pronouns. Use of they/them is recommended when referring to Cardassian individuals, unless otherwise specified._

_Publish Date: 05.03.2377_

* * *

Julian had to admit, leaving DS9 had never been a particular desire for him. The station had always held interest for him - from his friends to the numerous inhabitants that seemed to change from week to week. Sure, and Deep Space Nine was no longer the frontier it had once been, but he was content. Ish. He had Ezri, he had a fulfilling job, he had a few friends on the station… well, he had two or three, and even they had begun peeling off, flaking out to return to faraway homes and starbases. And then Ezri...

After Ezri had left, escape became an obsession of sorts. Cardassia was the obvious choice - frontier medicine had always been his escape, and Cardassia was certainly a frontier. Not nearly a week after Ezri had taken a position on another ship, he had filed an application to be posted on the planet. He used to fantasize about it in his spare time - him, authorised to muck in and help out, taking the next transport to Cardassia City, checking in at the Federation camp, pitching in with ration distribution and medical aid, working hard, sweating like hell in the summer heat, his translator working overtime as he conversed with local Cardassians on what they needed and what they wanted... Maybe he’d even find time to meet up with Garak, time to sit with him (was that the right pronoun? Garak had never corrected him), listening to whatever mysterious, many layered quip he decided to spout out this time, maybe even working by his side, talking and laughing just like old times, and then he’d look at Julian with that lovely sparkle in his eye, and Julian would know what it _meant_ , and then-

And then Starfleet put an end to all his little fantasies with a bright red stamp that told him that the last place he was going any time soon was Cardassia Prime.

Of course Julian hadn’t taken that well. He’d appealed and rallied against the decision, only for Starfleet to very kindly call him up and tell him to stop complaining. He’d managed to obtain a copy of his application report though, through begging and pleading and bribing some of his cohorts, and read the comments through. Previous experience on frontier line, _yes_ , professional manner, _yes_ , skill in required areas, _full marks, well done Julian_ , genetic suitability… _ah_. Apparently the Federation didn’t think it wise to let a genetic _freak_ loose on a vulnerable population. Julian had some very choice words to say about that.

But that wouldn’t stop him. If anything, these setbacks made him even more convinced that Cardassia was exactly the place he needed to be. It was remarkably easy to infiltrate the volunteer corps - a bit of obfuscation, some forged documentation (thank you Father for teaching me how to do _that_ ) and a little bit of acting was all he needed. Garak had always taught him the best lie was one surrounded by truth, and in that vein he kept his new identity remarkably similar to his old one - Dr Nurahan Julian, trained medical doctor who practiced in a small town who by unfortunate circumstance was in the middle of a warzone and could not be contacted to double check credentials, who was friendly and likeable and compassionate and wanted to help Cardassia out in any way possible. He smiled his way through the interviews, printed his name countless times in black ink (and once in red), and had explanations for any inconsistencies and oddities in his paperwork, like _yes, Nurahan Julian is a funny name but no-one could pronounce my old last name, and Dr Julian has a nice ring to it don’t you think?_

He’d taken only two weeks leave on Earth, but by the time he’d gotten back to Deep Space he’d gotten his written confirmation of his acceptance into the volunteer corps and his deployment date - in only six weeks. The corps had practically inundated his inbox with educational videos and reports that he was expected to read and learn before he left, and Julian had had barely any time to socialize between learning and carrying out his normal duties. Not that anyone found that odd - Julian was pretty sure they were all thinking he was grieving over the end of his relationship with Ezri. It was almost ridiculously easy to reactivate the EMH designed by Doctor Zimmerman, tinker with the settings a little, before packing a few clothes, ration bars and Kukalaka into a bag and leaving in the middle of the night.

And now he was here, Cardassia City, or _Kardasi’or_ as was the proper name. The spaceport he had landed in wasn’t bustling exactly, but the sandy floor tiles were piled high with crates of relief efforts, and the voices of the federation volunteers bounced off the tall pentagonal arches that held up the rather shaky-looking roof. It looked more industrious rather than busy as a port should be - but then again, Cardassia was only two or three years into recovery, it was to be somewhat expected. Julian stuck close to the group he had come on the ship with, and followed them through the port and out into the Kardasi sunshine.

It wasn’t as hot as Julian had expected it to be, but it certainly was rather dark - it was only mid afternoon, and yet the entire planet had a kind of shadowness about it, as if it was permanently sunset. The arid, desert landscape was dusty and drab, and it seemed every other street they passed had been hit by shellfire and was little more than rubble. Even the houses that were occupied looked to be held up by willpower and the Cardassian equivalent of duct tape. And yet, Julian could see what Garak found so compelling about Cardassia - small glimpses of intricate, swirling art painted on walls with charcoal and what seemed like berry juice, snippets of children singing small verses of song as they played, remnants of buildings that Julian was sure would’ve been considered towers of gold in their prime…

They arrived at the Federation offices within ten or fifteen minutes - a ramshackle old building that had clearly seen better days. Julian queued up with the rest of the group to get his kit - a Cardassian relief tunic that was as fashionable as a rock, PADD modules full of schematics of electrical grids and water towers (Julian wasn’t entirely sure why he needed those) a universal translator with additional Kardasi phrase book, and a medkit that was at least stocked with up to date medical technology, even if it came in an old-fashioned plastic case.

“I’m wouldn’t be surprised if this melts in the heat.” Julian commented, turning the case over in his hands. The lieutenant who was handling his kit and check in barked out a laugh.

“Depends where you’re stationed - I hear the northern continent is freezing this time of year. Where are you stationed?”

“Here actually, in the city - Icprin subdistrict, near Torr.”

His companion whistled lowly, and rifled through her papers. “That place? It’s in a pretty bad way - although the locals tell me it’s always been like that.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Small, too.” Apparently finding the paper she needed, she began scribbling something down on it. “Looks like you’re the only one assigned there.”

“Only one-” Julian felt something heavy drop into the pit of his stomach. That explained all the schematics he had loaded on his PADD. The lieutenant before him looked up at his tone of voice, and frowned at his shocked look.

“Is that going to be a problem?” she asked lightly, clearly implying that it better not be.

“Well, yes! I can’t do everything by myself there- are you certain there’s no one else?”

She looked down at her papers, and shook her head. “None - We can’t spare the personnel. And since it’s so small…”

“But the district needs water, electricity- I’m a doctor, not a _handyman_ -”

“Don’t worry, Doctor Julian - it says here you’re only in charge of basic setup. Command assures me it’s nothing more complex than flat-pack furniture.”

Despite her brazen tone, Julian was not convinced. “But I’ll be getting more back up, right? More Federation relief volunteers, engineers-”

“I’ll mark it down that you’ve requested more. Normally takes a few days or weeks for more to be allocated though, so you should get started on those schematics sooner rather than later.”

Julian opened his mouth as if to argue some more, but realising the futility of arguing with the lieutenant, closed it again. The lieutenant, apparently pleased with the outcome of their discussion, signed off the paper with a savage scrape of the pen.

“There. Everything should be in order. Icprin’s _pur-nim_ \- district councillor to you and I - should come and meet you here to take you down to your new base camp. Any problems - missing rations, security concerns, locals refusing foreign medical aid - anything at all, come back here to speak to me. Understood?”

“Understood.”

The lieutenant gave him a small smile. “In that case, welcome to _Kardasi’or_.”


	3. A Frosty Welcome

The _pur-nim_ of Icprin, Mor Emlin, was nothing like most Cardassians Julian had met. They were smooth-spoken, as it seemed all Cardassians were, but in such a way that you didn’t immediately distrust them. Their voice had a kind of melodic quality about it, their dark slate scales a certain softness, and their broad, flattish nose crinkled whenever they smiled - which was often, to Julian’s surprise. More so than that,they had an innate pride over Icprin and over Cardassia in general, which seemed to spill over into an air of genuine contentment as they led Julian from the Federation offices to his new home.

Julian could tell the moment they had stepped over from mainland Torr District into Icprin - the buildings changed immediately from temporary Federation relief brick fixtures and tall, half-toppling terraced flat blocks to terraced shanties and chattel houses, made of some kind of hardened wood, stacked one upon the other and leaning precariously over the narrow dirt road. The damage from the Dominion attack was clear to see in this sector - as they both made their way down the sloping hill, Julian had to avoid the scattered dirt, loose rocks and crater marks left in the path that Mor seemed to traverse with ease. Julian could also see the remnants of older structures scattered here and there, made of the same wood-like material and bombed to pieces. What was more worrying was the fact that several homes leaned precariously on the ruins and were habited - he could hear the faint chatter of voices and could smell the sweet scent of Kardasi cooking as he and Mor passed by.

“I didn’t think Cardassia had much in the way of wood.” Julian said as they passed by another ruin.

“We don’t.” Mor replied, eyeing the wooden rubble with a critical eye. “That is _prin seharit_ \- a kind of long, broad-leafed water plant. They farm it off the Girav coast - it’s very hardy, and cheap and easy to dry out.”

“Sounds like a good building material.”

Mor smiled in amusement. “Hardly. It’s strong and commonplace, but somewhat flammable. Plus, anything inside those houses starts to smell like fish after a few days unless you hang some herbs out. These were never meant to be permanent houses, Dr Julian.”

They continued down the hill, past ramshackle houses and rubble, until the path widened out into a sort of square. Julian guessed this was some kind of town centre - a statue plinth stood in the middle, made of sandstone and looking as if it had seen better days. The statue on top seemed to have had a bomb through the neck and was now little more than crumbling sand. Someone was stood beside it, and Julian almost didn’t see them at first -their charcoal scales were great camouflage against the shadowy nature of Cardassian afternoons. But Mor recognised them, and beckoned them over.

“Brakev!” they cried. “Haven’t seen you around recently - how is Bleşin?”

“As house proud as ever.” Brakev replied, responding to Mor’s gentle smile with a broader one of their own. “They seem to have shrugged off that case of scale rot, in any case. Back to normal soon, I suspect”

“Dr Julian here can probably check them over.” Mor replied, indicating to Julian. Brakev peered around Mor, and their face split into the most comical expression of surprise at the sight of Julian.

“Mor, where are your manners, not introducing me to your Human friend!” Brakev gave Julian a half-bow, smiling good-naturedly all the while. “Brakev, of the Avon family.”

“Dr Julian- Nurahan Julian.” he replied, only stumbling a little over his alias. “Federation relief volunteer.”

“Ah, so you’re the scoundrel who stole the plot of land near the river!” Brakev seemed to be signing something with their hands, but Julian didn’t know what they meant by it - he was a little preoccupied with the theft allegation.

“Steal? I didn’t- that is, it wasn’t-” But Brakev was laughing, and Mor was smiling that strange smile of theirs, and with a sudden flush Julian realised he must’ve misunderstood completely.

“Ah, your little translator toy doesn’t translate the _Un!_ ” Brakev said once they’d calmed down a little. Julian looked at them, puzzled.

“I.. don’t think that translated properly.”

“The _Un!_ The… language of the hands?”

“Sign language?”

“What an inelegant translation - _sign language.._. The _Un_ shows your meaning- see, this _Un_ -” Brakev did the sign with their hands again. “-means humour.”

“Humour- oh!” With a clap of realisation, Julian realised what Brakev was trying to say. “You were joking!”

“Ah, you understand it now! You picked it up faster than the humans at the docks, at any rate.” They chuckled a little, before giving Julian a sympathetic smile. “You are different from them - I can tell. But I’m afraid I can’t talk any longer - I must make sure _adik_ Bleşin is resting properly. Mor, you know how they can be.”

“I do - a busybody if I ever saw one, your Bleşin. Will they be at the meeting later?”

“Meeting?” Julian asked.

“Icprin council meeting - discussing what needs to be done here.” Mor explained. “It’s happening in around an hour - you’re fully welcome to attend, of course - I can show you where.”

“And you should.” Brakev added. “And they probably won’t - either I or Denal will be there in _adik_ Bleşin’s place.”

“Of course. Then I- _we’ll_ see you in an hour.” With one last bow, Brakev turned, and vanished off into one of the narrow roads that branched off the square.

“They were… interesting.” Julian managed after a few moments of silence. Mor, still smiling, started to walk back down the hill, indicating for Julian to follow.

“If you think Brakev is interesting,” Mor replied. “Wait until you meet Bleşin - they’re far more boisterous...”

* * *

The bare Federation-assigned plot of land was essentially a blank canvas - a few shrubs dotted it here and there, but it was mostly dry, arid soil. At the far end, there was a small shed-like building, one of the only things in the subdistrict built with Federation relief bricks. It housed most of Julian’s living space - a small but roomy communal area, papered with timetables and planned deliveries, and two rooms at the back. A replicator sat against a wall in the communal area, fronted by a knotted rug of some kind (the only decor in the room), as did a desk and a sorry looking armchair, and a recycler toilet in it’s own cubby in the corner. A small greenhouse was a few feet away, made mostly of plastic sheeting and some beams of the _prin seharit,_ and nearby there were stacks of building materials. Julian supposed this was Starfleet’s idea of flat-pack relief furniture.

But there wasn’t time to explore - Julian had barely finished unpacking his bag before Mor was back to take him up to the community hall (Mor called it a _dosbaş’or,_ but Julian was certain he could not pronounce that and stuck with whatever the translator spat out). He’d only had time to grab his PADD before Mor was easily power walking back up the hill, with Julian tripping and sliding on the loose path behind him. It was fully dark by the time they arrived, and so Julian could not see much detail of the outside of the building - only the shadow that resembled a ramshackle chapel of some kind.

“It’s used for all kinds of things nowadays.” Mor explained as they headed through the double doors. “The younger children go to school here, and later it’s used for meetings of all kinds.”

The inside was far more welcoming than the outside. The child-painted drawings that covered the walls were lit up by oil lamps, the acrid burning spell dissipated somewhat by the scent of the ropes of dried herbs and desert shrub branches that wound around the ceiling beams. In the center of the room, a set of tables had been pushed together to form a haphazard pentagon, surrounded by a circle of hard-looking chairs, some of which were already occupied by older looking Cardassians.

“This is the Federation officer?” One of the seated Cardassians called out, eyeing Julian with a critical eye and signing an _Un_ with their hands. Julian got the distinct impression that it wasn’t a pleasant _Un_.

“Yes.” Mor replied. “Don’t be rude, Modrej.”

“As if the smooth-skin could understand-”

“He can.” Mor tapped their ear ridge. “Translator.”

Modrej snorted, but did not reply, only watching Julian suspiciously as the human picked a chair and sat down in it. The rest of the Cardassians treated him similarly as they filed in and took seats - some gave him a nod, but most didn't spare him a glance and then proceeded to whisper and sign in sibilant Kardasi about their impression of him. One even hissed a little as they passed by his chair, prompting a disapproving look from Mor and an _Un_ that looked like admonishment. Only Brakev openly greeted him, with a warm smile and a knock to the arm.

“ _Salmakt,_ everyone.“ Mor started the meeting with a few raps to the wooden table. “Let us begin with an introduction of new faces - this is Doctor Nurahan Julian, our new Federation liaison officer.” There was a smattering of murmuring, and few faces soured a fraction, but Mor silenced them all with a look. “I expect you to treat him with the respect afforded to the rest of us - including Federation pronoun use.”

There was an angry snort from a copper-toned Cardassian, slightly to Julian’s right. Mor ignored them.

“Is there anyone missing today?”

“Only Esk’kek.” another Cardassian replied. “Probably too drunk to come.”

Mor sighed. “This is the fifth meeting he’s missed. Ruşerx, would you-” The copper-toned Cardassian signed something rather violently, their weasel-like face screwing up slightly. “-no, I didn’t think so. I’ll pass on the minutes myself.”

“That’s if they’re in any state to read them.”

“They will be. Onto other matters…”

The following meeting was one of the most difficult ones Julian had ever been a part of. Never had he been so aware of the limitations of translation technology - he understood most of the words, but the signed _Un’s_ were another thing entirely. Often enough Julian would be following the conversation, but someone would sign something and Julian would get lost again. That was nothing to say of the subtext - they spoke politely enough, but often their _Un_ ’s were signed rather violently, as if they were staging some kind of private war between themselves. Mor sometimes took the time to explain the subtext to him, as did Brakev and a few other Cardassians, but most of it was over his head. Ruşerx was especially bad - they signed more often than they spoke, and Julian had a nagging suspicion it was on purpose.

“...and now, last item.” Julian drew himself back into the present as Mor turned to look at him. “Doctor, what Federation aid will you be offering?”

“A few things.” Julian said, looking down at his PADD and scrolling through a few of the loaded modules. “Not much will change - Rations will be distributed from here, as they normally are, I think?”

“They are.” Mor confirmed.

“Alright. There are a few other things - a new water system, replicators and recyclers for those who don’t have them - you’ll need to see me at the camp for those - a community farm to supplement the ration bars…”

As he talked about his role in things, he couldn’t help but notice Ruşerx signing away out of the corner of his eye. Some of the others were signing too, but only infrequently - Ruşerx seemed to be actively interrupting him in Kardasi, and worst of all Julian had no idea what they were saying. God, he really was going to have to learn the _Un_ signs, this was ridiculous...

“...I can deliver the vitamins for everyone in a few days. And with medical requirements - it will depend on what is most comfortable for you. In my notes it mentions you prefer home visits-” Ruşerx made another sign, and suddenly that was the breaking point - Brakev slammed their hand down on the table, stopping Ruşerx mid sign.

“Ruş,” Brakev said, their voice firm. “If you’re going to criticise our friend here, at least do it in a language he understands.”

“ _They’re_ no friend of mine.” Ruşerx muttered. There must’ve been some mistranslation somewhere, because there was a sudden clicking of disapproving Cardassian tongues.

“Ruserx…” Mor looked at them fiercly, and a moment passed before Ruşerx sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

“Fine. _He’s_ no friend of mine. I was just saying that _surely_ the Federation have their protocols for medical distribution.”

“They have their recommendations.” Julian said slowly. “But the Federation system might not work for you - for example it’s based on a seven day week rather than the Cardassian nine-”

“Typical imperialism.” one of the longer-haired Cardassians muttered, and Julian had to take a long, slow breath to avoid an altercation.

“-this is why I’m asking you what you need. You are my patients, and I want to do what’s best for _you_. I’m here to _help._ ”

“The Dominion wanted to _help_.” someone else spat. “And look where that got us.”

“Occupation.” Ruşerx added. “With two years of poverty on a crumbling ruin of a planet.”

“ _ra’suset_ ,” Mor said, some tiredness seeping into their voice. “The Federation is not going to take over Cardassia. We’ve been through this.”

“We’re ripe for the taking.” Ruşerx said, and others around the table nodded in agreement. “The Federation walk among us as if they belong on our soil, and it won’t be long before they outnumber us completely! And with _that_ looming over our heads, if you think I’m going to let this smooth-skin _sark_ into my household for a _home medical visit_ -”

Ruşerx seemed to have crossed some kind of cultural boundary. There was a sudden uproar around the table - many of the Cardassians who had agreed with Ruşerx now looked at them disdainfully, and someone had a firm hold on a murderous-looking Brakev, who was letting out a low, thrumming hiss.

“Ruşerx.” Brakev ground through clenched teeth. “ _Apologize.”_

Ruşerx looked away, and pursed their lips. Brakev growled, and looked as they were about to jump the table, but Julian quietly raised his hand.

“Leave them,” he said, quietly. “If they don’t want me in their house, that’s their prerogative. But please, trust me when I say the Federation has no interest in Cardassian takeover. There’s only me in this sector, and I’m not trying to take over.”

Ruşerx blinked rapidly, as if surprised. “Surely there’s a team of Federation officers waiting for you to report back on your ‘camp’?”

“There’s only me, at the moment - there will be two or three more to come in the days to come, but no more than that. This is very much your own recovery - we’re only here to help.”

“...as if one Federation officer could help _us_.” Ruşerx hissed, but the bite had gone out of their tone. Mor looked between them both, before placing both hands palm down on the table - a placating gesture.

“Alright.” they said, quietly. “I think we should end it here. Dismissed.”


	4. nirayut kinat'U

It wasn’t long until Julian got a full taste of what his life on Cardassia was going to be like.

Although Federation relief brick was a good insulator of heat, it was not a good insulator of sound, and this was how Julian found himself lying awake at the crack of dawn listening to some Cardassian bird that seemed to be attempting to commit homicide by the power of voice alone. And when the bird had finally decided to give up, the city of _Kardasi’or_ had begun to come to life, and the sounds of hundreds of Cardassian workers and shuttle cars rattling along the road filled the smog-scented air. Julian had attempted to sleep through it, trying to get as much sleep out of Cardassia’s twenty-one hour day, but after a while he gave it up as a bad job and went to examine what meagre offerings the replicator had for breakfast.

On the first day of the week, _ta’tudok_ , Julian stayed on the camp, and looked through all the supplies. He very quickly discovered a problem - the replicator, for all it could produce, could not replicate even half the medication he needed. Not only that, the thing couldn’t replicate much before the batteries ran out - he had only replicated a few bottles of non-specific antibiotics before the thing sputtered and died halfway through replicating, leaving nothing more than small pile of antibiotic dust on the plate. There was something to be said about using a battery powered replicator to replicate more batteries, and so Julian took a crack at setting up a solar power array on the second day, _ta’kodok,_ to at least be able to charge the batteries, and discovered that Command truly did not understand what “flat-pack furniture” actually was.

 _ta’tapx,_ the first half-day of the week, saw the arrival of vitamins bottles and some more medication from the federation offices. Julian made sure to send the officers in charge of delivery back to the office with a list of required medication and a request for medical replicator modules, before making arrangements to deliver the vitamins himself. It made sense to deliver them and do his home visits at the same time, and so with a bottle-packed canvas bag slung over one shoulder and his medkit, Julian climbed the hill back into the main part of town.

Before he had left the _dosbaş’or_ on the night of the council, Mor had very kindly found him a map of the district, and marked exactly which houses were inhabited. Julian had not thought much of it at the time, imagining he could use his enhanced memory to remember where things were, but right now he was unduly grateful - some of the buildings that held families were so rickety, Julian was certain a good gust of wind would knock them down, and definitely would not have thought them habitable at any rate, but the peering of suspicious Cardassian eyes around the door spoke otherwise.

“It’s the only place we have left.” one of the Cardassians had said when Julian was examining them. “Our old house was hit by shellfire, and they said- they told me “Elenor, it will be months before it can be rebuilt, unless you do it yourself.” And, well, you can see the state of us - I can’t build a house with these old bones, my nephew Kadeş isn’t old enough and my sibling-in-law Tegid’s too gravid to be lifting anything.”

“We used to live in Paldar sector.” Tegid told him once Julian had satisfied himself with Elenor’s wellbeing and moved onto them. “Just up the road from here. It was so grand - everything was made of the prettiest sandstone, all carved, and they had flowers - actual flowers! - all up the side of the pavement-”

“And the murals on the wall!” Elenor added, laughing a little. “Don’t forget the murals-”

“Of course not - how could I? You and Kadeş and the younger children spent a sunny afternoon putting them all up.”

It was unfortunate that this was one of the few good encounters Julian had with the district inhabitants. Often, Julian would knock on their doors, only to see a flash of Cardassian scale at the window, as if the inhabitant looked out, saw who it was and decided not to answer the door. And even if he made it past the front door, his patients would often not allow him to do more than a cursory scan with his tricorder, and would refuse any vitamins or medication. It was incredibly frustrating - by the time he was getting to his last few houses, he could already feel the beginnings of a headache forming behind his eyes.

One of his final stops was a small close, a little way off the main road through Icprin. Much of the houses that surrounded the lane were little more than rubble, but the road lead to more stable housing as the lane opened up into a courtyard of sorts. Several sturdy-looking buildings leaned over the small courtyard, blocking out much of the sunlight with the exception of a little sliver that illuminated a worn-looking water pump in the middle. Julian thanked the stars that his replicator could replicate clean water - that water pump did not look hygienic at all.

He walked up to one of the bigger buildings, and knocked on the door. There was a brief lull of quiet after his knock, before Julian could hear the sound of footsteps as someone inside made their way downstairs towards the front door. The front door opened, and Julian was greeted with the sight of a very tall Cardassian - narrow in facial structure, but with strong shoulders and a wide chest. Their long, straight mahogany hair and their brassy scales reminded him of someone he’d seen before, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on who. He pasted on his most placating smile.

“ _Salmakt_.” he said, as he had said several times that morning. “I’m Doctor Nurahan Julian - the Federation officer?”

The Cardassian blinked once, before folding their arms across the long Cardassian-style dress they wore. “Ah,” they said, a hint of sourness in their features. “I’ve been told of you.”

That did not bode well. Julian kept smiling. “That’s good. You were expecting me at least - I’m just here to deliver these vitamins,” Julian quickly unzipped a pocket of his canvas bag and held up a bottle of vitamins. “-and to do a medical check up of your family, if I may?”

The Cardassian opposite looked distinctly unimpressed, but before they could reply there was a clattering from behind them, a couple of shouts, before someone came down the stairs.

“Briaşen, where did we put the _Iro_? Priya’s cut their hand slicing _bet’to_ again-”

There were a few more steps, and then-

 _Ah_. That’s who Julian was reminded of. Ruşerx stood in the the doorway, their rodent-like face creased into a deep frown. A red handprint, evidently that of a small child, was bright and clear on the hem of their cream Cardassian style tunic, even as Ruşerx hurried to hide the fabric in the fist of their hand.

“There’s been an accident?” Julian asked, looking between the both of them. “I have a dermal regenerator in my kit, if I could-”

“You cannot.” Ruşerx replied sharply. Julian blinked at the sudden harshness of their voice.

“But- there’s a child hurt- I could _help-_ ”

“We don’t need your help.” they replied, and Julian could definitely here an undercurrent of hissing. “It’s under control. Bria, the _Iro_?”

But even Briaşen was looking at them with a concerned expression. “ _Ra’suset,_ be reasonable. Priya is hurt and they- my apologies, _he_ is a Doctor. He’d heal it far faster than the _Iro-_ ”

“He’s not coming into the house.”

“Not even into the porch?” Briaşen frowned at him. “Ruş, must you be so impolite?”

“I didn’t see you inviting him in.” Briaşen look away and didn’t reply. Ruşerx turned to Julian with a tight smile.

“Doctor, we are _fine_. Stop putting your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Then at least take these.” He proffered the vitamin bottle. “Vitamins- I mentioned them in the council a few days ago-”

“Yes, I know, and we don’t need them. We don’t need your Federation pills, and we don’t need your Federation _help._ ”

The last word was accompanied by a rather violent _Un_ , but still Julian persisted. “Look, I know you don’t trust the Federation, but-”

“You’re right. I don’t. And I don’t need to take anything from the untrustworthy. Now, _ThIjuk,_ Doctor.”

And with that, Ruşerx pulled Briaşen back into the house, and slammed the door hard enough for the windows to rattle in their frames, and no amount of Julian’s knocking would bring them back to the door.

* * *

 

Julian’s last call of the day was the Avon household - the home of Brakev and their family. He had expected the family to be the size of the other cardassian families - a couple, maybe a sibling or a child - but he was surprised by the sheer number of them. There were three or four children, Brakev and their partner Palin, their three adult siblings, and the matriach of the family - a small, spry older Cardassian who went by the name of Bleşin, with curly ringlets of hair that Julian, having never seen curly hair on a Cardassian, was fascinated by.

And if Julian thought Garak had a gift for the gab, it was nothing compared to the mouth on Bleşin Avon.

“It’s the Cardassian fashion, you see.” they were explaining, as the two of them sat on opposite sides of the table in the kitchen area, Bleşin twirling one of their ringlets around their fingers. “Straight hair, that is - all the rage. Not all of us had straight hair though - we used to pull it straight with , a kind of wax from _derin_ fish. Nowadays… well, all the _derin_ fish are dead, aren’t they?”

“They are?” Julian murmured, only half listening as he scanned them with their tricorder.

“Sure they are! Radiation killed them all. I hear there’s a similar thing from one of your Federation planets that you can buy in, but who wants to buy that in this day and age? Better keep it natural, or do what Mor and Brakev do and pull it back so it looks straight. Although Peler tells me that some of the younger folk use the stuff - did you meet Peler today?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You sure? They only live down the road.”

“To be honest, I was lucky if anyone even answered their doors.”

Bleşin sucked in a sharp breath, their teeth clacking a little against each other. “Did no one ever teach them manners?” they said with a little hiss, their _Un’s_ becoming a little sharper. “Not even inviting you in - I haven’t done that since I was _emergent,_ since I moved out to work-”

“I don’t mind it.” Julian said quickly. “I mean, if they’re not comfortable with me being there-”

“Not comfortable-” Bleşin waved away his stuttering backtracking. “Doctor, even if your worst enemy came knocking on your door, you’d at least let them into your porch. Perhaps I would not have let you in if I were on my own, but there’s no excuse if you have someone with you! It’s a matter of pride for us Cardassians - to not let someone in...” They shook their head. “Look at me, mouthing off about matters that don’t concern me! Best go back to other matters - how does my scan look, Doctor?”

Julian looked down at his tricorder. “Pretty good,” he said, scrolling through the results. “You have some damage to your auricle scales, any your neutrophil count is rather high-”

“Oh, that would be the scale rot.” Bleşin replied breezily. “Chronic scale rot - unpleasant, but runs in this family. Enabran has it too- Enabran!” Bleşin leaned back on their chair to shout through the doorway. “Enabran, we’re talking about scale rot - get in here, would you?”

Julian would’ve been lying if he said he hadn’t half expected Enabran Tain to come walking through the door. But no, it was one of Brakev’s siblings - a shorter, leaner Cardassian, ash grey in colour and with ringleted hair pulled back into a ponytail, just like their parent. Perhaps Julian’s initial expectation of Tain lingered on his face, for Enabran smiled a little at him, and simply said;

“Not what you were expecting?”

Julian would’ve ordinarily stuttered an apology, but he recognized Enabran’s _Un_ to mean humour, and so he settled with a wry smile and a light flush. Bleşin snorted beside him.

“You’re not the first.” they said. “Every time I introduce them to someone new, they always expect Enabran Tain to pop out from behind a wall or something. As if I would raise someone like _that_ …” They shuddered. “Did you hear though, Tain’s child’s living near us? That Cardassian we always see, the one who uses Federation pronouns.”

Julian’s ears perked up. Surely, it _couldn’t_ be...

“He’s lived near here for two years.” Enabran replied. “It’s not news.”

“Yes, but I never knew his _name_. I didn’t realise he was the real life _Elim Garak_ until Modrue and Peler told me a few nights ago-”

It was him! Julian could barely stop himself from smiling. Oh, to know that Garak was nearby! A tension he didn’t know he had seeped from his muscles - he hadn’t known how much his friends absence had affected him. Even though Julian knew he couldn’t go and see him, lest he recognise him as Julian Bashir rather than Nurahan Julian, the thought of him being near was comforting in itself.

“...he works in the Archives - an influential government figure, apparently.” Bleşin was saying - Julian had apparently zoned out and missed part of the conversation. “Modrue takes the same tram as him to work. I wonder what he does.”

“Probably not his old job.” Enabran said with a snort. “What’s he been now, a gardener, a spy, whatever he did in exile-”

“He was a tailor.” Julian said, and seconds later he could’ve hit himself - Bleşin and Enabran turned their curious silver eyes towards him.

“You know him?” Bleşin asked, and Julian suspected their signing indicated disbelief.

“We… met. Once.” Julian replied, rapidly backtracking. Bleşin raised an eyeridge, and leaned across the table.

“What was he like?”

“He was... interesting. He made me a set of shirts.” Garak had, in fact, made him more than a set of shirts, but he tamped down his instinct to elaborate.

“You’ll have to wear them one day - I’d be very interested in seeing the design.” Bleşin nodded, and Enabran snorted.

“You just want to bicker with Peler about it. Hold it over them, that you know something they don’t.” they said, and Bleşin leant over to give them a swat on the arm.

“Hush, you. Look at us - we’re off topic again! We were going to talk about chronic scale-rot, weren’t we Doctor? Like I said, Enabran gets it too…”

As Bleşin launched into another tale about scale rot and various other illness that ran in the family, Julian leaned back in his chair, his mind replaying the scant few facts he’d just picked up about Garak. He felt warm, emotionally warm, warmer than he had felt since Ezri left, and for the first time since setting foot on Cardassia, he didn’t feel so alone.


	5. A Child In Need

Julian’s warm fuzzy feelings about Garak didn’t last the week. The second round of home visits, and the third, and every round following was the same - many families wouldn’t answer the door, many more would refuse medication, and Julian ended up feeling like beating his head against a wall. Not only that, but despite his many complaints, Starfleet had not seen fit to send any more volunteers down to his camp, meaning he had to continue struggling onwards with home visits, medical co-ordination, paperwork, reports and struggling with the “instructions” for all the structures he was supposed to build. By himself.

Well, there wasn’t much point in complaining. Starfleet seemed not to listen to him, at any rate, and so Julian buckled down and got on with it. At the moment, he was focused on digging the foundations of the sanitation unit for the water, which apparently involved standing in a waist-deep hole at sunset trying to identify whether it was supposed to be 64 _iceksamlan_ wide or deep and what the conversion rate for 64 _iceksamlan_ to Federation meters was. He wasn’t even entirely sure why Starfleet had provided instructions in Cardassian measurements and a measuring tape in Federation Standard, really it was _quite_ ridiculous-

“Excuse me.”

Julian jumped at the unexpected voice. A Cardassian stood above him when he looked up - a willowy redhead with brassy-toned scales, who stood awkwardly as if they weren’t quite sure how their angular limbs should hang naturally on their body. They looked rather nervous, shifting this way and that on their clawed, sandled feet, and Julian didn’t blame them - he was certain they were no older than sixteen.

“I’m sorry,” the Cardassian continued politely. “My name’s Pirrin. I’m looking for the Federation doctor?”

“Oh!” Julian’s eyes widened, and he grinned - the first Cardassian to visit the camp of their own accord! “That’s me! Hello! Sorry, just give me a moment-”

He pressed his palms into the lip of the hole and pulled himself out backwards, taking a moment to brush his dirt-covered hands off against his overalls before climbing to his feet. Pirrin looked even more nervous than before, and Julian plastered on his most winning smile.

“My apologies.” he said, a little brazenly. “I was just measuring this out - new water pump. Can I help you with anything?”

The Cardassian stared at him a little while, as if torn between speaking to him and running away. Julian waited expectantly, until the adolescent in front of him visibly swallowed and straightened up into a famiscile of bravery.

“It’s my _jayadik_ , Esk’kek.” they explained, wringing their hands a little. “Something’s wrong, I know it - they haven’t been eating well at all, and their hand claws are all misshapen and twisted. They try to hide it, but I know they- they have fits where they can’t stop shaking, and I keep finding blood on their undershirts, and-”

“Woah, slow down! It’s alright.” Julian gave them a sympathetic smile. “Let me get changed, and I’ll come and see him. Where do you live?”

“We live on the corner, opposite the jailhouse - _jayadik_ ’s the security officer here.” There was a certain note of pride in their voice. Julian thought back through his home visits, and concluded that he hadn’t been to see them before.

“I know where. You’ve been ah… out, the last few times I’ve called.”

Even in the low light, Julian could see the flush on Pirrin’s face. “ _jayadik_ isn’t fond of offworlders.” they explained, a little embarrassed. “They don’t trust the Federation very much.”

“Hmm.

“They, ah… they don’t know you’re coming.” At Julian’s concerned look, Pirrin hurried on. “Look, I know there’s probably moral reasons why you won’t treat someone who doesn’t know you’re treating them, but I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t serious! It was only because Uriel from school said you’d been treating their _ja'adik_ safely that I felt I could speak to you-”

“Pirrin, please.” Julian interrupted. “I can at least do a tricorder scan on them, and we can decide where we go from there. Let me get changed, and we’ll go to see them together.”

It only took him five minutes to fight his way out of the dirtied overalls, and another two to follow Pirrin back up the hill towards their house. The house itself was dark and shadowy when they entered it from the back garden, the doors creaking ominously as they did so. The Cardassian sunset bathed the room with an eerie glow, but all it managed to really do was elongate the shadows rather than give any sort of light. Esk’kek themselves sat in an overstuffed armchair by the window, the moonlight painting their wizened face a dull kind of gold. They sat with their arms tucked to their chest, completely and utterly asleep. A ratty patchwork quilt was wrapped around them, obviously placed there after they fell asleep. Julian and Pirrin carefully stepped around weak looking floorboards and creaky steps to get to him.

“You won’t want to wake them,” Pirrin whispered as they approached. “They’ll kick you out otherwise.”

“Alright.” Julian murmured back. “I’ll be quiet.”

He kneeled to the floor, and began his initial tricorder scans, Pirrin hovering uncertainly over his shoulder. They were right - the tricorder whirred alarmingly as he ran it over the prone Cardassian as it spat out reading upon reading that indicated that they were lucky to still be breathing. On a visual examination, Julian saw what Pirrin had frantically relayed to him - a weak, wasting body and black hand claws that were overgrown and twisted, instead of the usual silver-grey they should’ve been. Blood was visible on their shirt, and upon lifting it Julian could see the cracking, bleeding scales over their distended stomach.

“I’ll be honest, this isn’t looking very good.” Julian murmured. “Bilirubin up, low albumin, creatinine kinase is quite high…” On a slight hunch, Julian looked around the room, past the threadbare rug and untidy table until his eyes fell upon a neat row of empty bottles. He leant a little closer to Esk’kek’s slumbering body, and sniffed - stale alcohol, as he suspected.

“Pirrin, how long has Esk’kek been drinking for?”

Pirrin started. “Um, as long as I can remember.” they said, uncertainly. “At least since I moved here, maybe longer.”

“Hmm. How much do they drink a week, do you know?”

“No. They normally only start after I’ve gone to bed.”

“I see.” Julian closed his tricorder with a definite click. “I’m pretty sure their liver’s going into failure, probably because of their drinking.”

“I see.” Pirrin chewed their bottom lip. “Is there anything you can do?”

“I can give them something to help their liver cope, and maybe a cream to help with their abdominal scales, but otherwise…” Julian sighed. “Unless they stop drinking, there is really nothing I can do to heal it. There must be someone up in the hospital that can help though, an addiction counsellor or something-”

“They wont go.” Pirrin interrupted him. “I asked them to go, several times, but they refuse it. Says they deserve it - some kind of penance.”

At these words, Julian was reminded forcefully of Garak, when his implant malfunctioned. Julian could still remember every insult, every verbal taunt Garak had thrown at him, the hurt that had caused him, even though he hadn’t mentioned it at the time… Julian wondered if the same was happening with Esk’kek and Pirrin, and his heart went out to both of them.

“Try your best.” Julian said softly. “In the meantime, I’ll replicate the medication for you, and then-”

There was a sudden snort from the chair, and both Pirrin and Julian turned towards it. Esk’kek facial muscles twitched a little, and they shuffled a little in their seat, their breaths coming in little huffs rather than the slow rumbling breaths they had been.

“You have to go.” Pirrin whispered, their eyes fixed on the slowly waking body. “They’re waking up - you can’t be seen here!”

“But-” Julian had no time to come up with a reply - Pirrin had begun to push him firmly towards the door. Before he knew it, he was stood outside in the cold Cardassian night, his tricorder held loosely in one hand. He turned to look back at the house, but there was no-one there - the door was shut tightly behind him. With a sigh, Julian headed back to the camp, a tight, heavy feeling sinking into his chest.

* * *

“Can you tell me anything about the security officer here?”

It was the next morning - Julian had awoken rather late, and feeling more than a little peculiar. On his way up to the Federation offices to ask yet again for more personnel, he’d been ambushed by one of the Avon clan, asking if he’d please go and see Bleşin, their scale rot was acting up again and it didn’t look pretty. Brakev had been waiting for him at the door, and he’d been ushered up into the kitchen once more, where Bleşin was calmly cutting some root vegetables despite the rather obvious discomfort of black scale rot climbing up underneath their jaw.

“Oh, you mean Esk’kek? I wouldn’t bother with them - they keep to themselves most of the time.” Bleşin told him as they dropped one of the shoulders of their dress. “Best of a bad lot, that Esk’kek. Ruşerx and Briaşen’s _yadik_ , if you’d believe it. Sensitive soul, but a proper charismatic individual in their day.”

“Sensitive? Charismatic?” Brakev snorted from across the room, where it seemed they was putting together some sort of net. “ _Adik_ , Esk’kek’s a drunk.”

“They are _now_. They weren’t a few years ago - before that mess with their youngest, Atha.” Bleşin shook their head sadly. “Poor Pirrin…”

“What happened?” Julian asked as he inspected the scale rot that had taken a hold of Bleşin’s right neck ridge. Bleşin straightened up in a move that Julian had begun to recognise as Bleşin getting ready for a good gossip.

“Well, it was all a few years ago now.” they began, their hands drawing _Un’s_ that seemed to be weaving the tale from the air. “Esk’kek lived with their children then - Ruşerx, Briaşen and Atha. A proper family, they were - Esk’kek was a pretty high ranking official, ran a prison ship, and Ruşerx and Briaşen were both making their own way into politics. Atha was barely emergent at that time, only sixteen- it was sixteen, right Brakev?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Brakev replied, barely looking up from their work. “Niasen was friends with them, not me.”

“Ah, well I suppose it doesn’t matter. Anyway, it gets closer to their emergent ceremony, and everyone’s expecting Atha to go into politics or military like their siblings and their family before them. But very suddenly, Atha comes out and says they want to be a doctor! A doctor!”

“And that’s… bad?” Julian asked. Bleşin rolled their eyes towards the ceiling.

“You humans, really… It’s frowned upon, here in Cardassia, to work someplace different to your family. Families tend to stick to the same career paths as their forebearers - they learn the trade quicker. Like us here - I was a fishing boat captain, once upon a time, and now all my children work on the docks - Brakev, Denal, Enabran, Niasen…” They frowned a little. “Well, Niasen actually works as a merchant more than a sailor, selling their fish and everything, but it’s somewhat related at least.”

“I see.”

“Well, you can guess how that went down with their family. Not well at all. Their siblings were up in arms, their teachers were frantically trying to dissuade them, Esk’kek was horribly disappointed… when they said the next week they’d enlisted in the military, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.”

“So… everything was alright then?”

“Ah, but you miss the kicker - Atha had enlisted, but not for a soldier post. Briaşen found out later that they’d enlisted as a field medic.”

“Oh dear.” Julian started as Brakev let out a laugh at his response.

“ _Oh dear…_ You humans have a penchant for understatement, don’t you?”

“Don’t tease him, Brakev. It’s not his fault he’s human.” Bleşin lightly scolded, their _Un_ portraying humour. Julian flushed up a little as Brakev quietened into snickers, and turned back to their net.

“So, what happened to Atha?” Julian asked, trying to shift the spotlight. Bleşin gave him a knowing look.

“Ah yes, Atha. Well, after finding that out, Briaşen went and told Ruşerx, and Ruşerx called Atha and told them in no uncertain terms that unless they switched over to ground troops, they weren’t welcome back home.” Bleşin laughed a little. “Oh, you should never tell a Cardassian what to do. Atha told Ruşerx exactly where they could stick their attitude and refused leave. Ruşerx and Briaşen never spoke to them again.”

“Ouch.”

“Indeed. Of course, Esk’kek kept in contact - letters and home gifts and the like. Old-fashioned coot, them - couldn’t bear the thought of rejecting anyone from their family. Their other children weren’t best pleased, and tried to get them to stop. Esk’kek lost everything because of those two - their ship, their rank, their standing… as a final injustice they got them posted here in this place, keeping the jail here, but that didn’t stop them.”

Julian leant forward, now more than a little invested in the story. “And what then?”

“Well, things moved on, didn’t they? They always do. Atha met another medic - Mitka, a lovely fellow - fell in love, got married… Esk’kek went to the wedding, of course, flew across half the quadrant for it. Mitka and Atha then had a kid, Pirrin, and they all lived together on this science vessel, happy as anything. And then…”

Bleşin let out a sorrowful sigh. “And then the Dominion decided they’d had enough of us. Blew our planet and all our ships to smithereens. They managed to get Pirrin on an escape craft, but Mitka and Atha went down with the ship. Wasn’t even a body to bury. They sent Pirrin back to family house - Ruşerx and Briaşen point blank refused to have them, but Esk’kek - well, Pirrin was family, and there was no way they were going to give them to the orphanage!”

“And Esk’kek’s regretted ever since.” Brakev finished, pulling a little violently at the net in their hand. “Ruşerx and Briaşen don’t speak to them anymore, they got mixed up with alcohol and now they’re a drunk jailer who’ll let you pay your bail in _kanar_ and _bet’esk_.”

“I don’t even know how they get a hold of the stuff.” Bleşin commented. “It’s not like they put alcohol in with the rations.”

“They ferment it from their own rations. I hear from the folk on the docks that there’s good money to be made from it. Rumour has it that the Federation personnel will sometimes trade theirs, but I haven’t seen that happen.”

“Huh. Well, there are some desperate people around…” Bleşin shuddered. “Doctor, how’s the scale looking? Anything extra I should be doing to it?”

Julian snapped himself out of the trance he had fallen into, and began talking about other treatments for Bleşin’s scales. But even though he’d moved back into his medic persona with a few minutes, there was still a little part of his mind that almost grieved for what he had just discovered about Pirrin and Esk’kek.


	6. The Federation Camp

Julian didn’t see Pirrin until the night after next. Having finally figured out which way the measurements for the sanitation unit went, he was less distracted when he heard the sound of footsteps and saw someone walking down the hill towards the camp. By the time they had made their way to the bottom of the hill, Julian had found time to change into a clean tunic, and had tidied himself up a little bit so he was actually presentable this time around.

“Watch out there,” he called out as he jogged across the camp. “The hole for the sanitation unit’s near there.”

“Ah.” Pirrin stopped in their tracks, and waited patiently for Julian to make his way across to them. “Thank you for warning me.”

“It’s no problem. I’m guessing you’re here for Esk’kek’s medication?”

“Yes.” Pirrin hesitated, then ploughed on. “I also want to apologize.”

“Apologize?” Julian began walking back towards his cabin, indicating to Pirrin that they should follow. “What for?”

“For hurrying you out of the house like that. It was impolite of me, and incredibly rude.”

“Oh. I wasn’t offended by that - you were worried, it was natural you’d be quite terse-”

“Yes, but that doesn’t excuse it.” There was something more here, something Pirrin wasn’t quite saying, but Julian could not put his finger on quite what.

“Alright. In that case, I accept your apology.” Reaching the cabin, he unlocked the door and held it open so that Pirrin could go in before him. As Julian went to the replicator and began programming the medications Esk’kek would need, Pirrin wandered around the communal area, not even bothering to hide their open curiosity about the various Human odds and ends scattered around. The cabin was now far less bare than it was when Julian first moved in - Kukalaka now took pride of place on top of a replicated chest of drawers in the corner, and the back of the desk was now covered in small trinkets, some of which were from DS9, and some of which he’d found exploring the camp and the town here. Pirrin took particular interest in a set of worry beads, running the cool jade across their fingers with a kind of reverence.

“We have something similar here on Cardassia.” Pirrin explained, noticing Julian’s watchful gaze. “ _terafa aThela_. _jayadik_ used to use them for spiritual focus.”

“I didn’t realise Cardassians were big on religion.” Julian commented.

“We’re not.” Pirrin placed the beads back down on the desk. “They traded theirs away years ago, for good _kanar._ ”

“Ah. Is that how they get their drink - trading?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Pirrin was clearly uncomfortable about something, and so changed the subject. “Are their medications ready?”

“Here.” Julian handed Pirrin the bottles. “Tell them to take three of these pills a day, on an empty stomach. The cream’s for their scales - it should promote healing there. If Esk’kek gets any worse, either call the hospital or come to me.”

“Understood. Thank you, Doctor Julian.” With their precious cargo in hand, Pirrin turned and headed towards the door. Julian watched them go, battling with himself for a moment before calling out;

“Pirrin?”

Pirrin turned and looked at him over their shoulder. “Yes?”

“I… had a friend who went through something similar to what Esk’kek is going through. I’ve been in your situation before - please, if there’s anything I can do to help…”

He trailed off. Pirrin seemed to waver for a moment, a multitude of emotions passing across their face. For once, they looked younger than their years, their eyes a little wider than they normally were, their bottom lip chewed between sharp Cardassian teeth, but it was not to last - Pirrin’s face quickly settled on a bland smile with a little hint of defiance.

“That is a kind offer, Doctor.” they murmured. “But I can assure you, I am perfectly _fine_.”

* * *

The next morning, Julian was up bright and early, blearily accepting a delivery of hyposprays from an equally tired looking delivery officer. It was nearing the end of the season - the nights were getting colder, the bird that normally woke Julian up seemed to have migrated away, and the ground was becoming harder to dig into. Even though for Julian this only meant adding a vest to his normal clothes, the locals had begun bundling up in colourful scarves and thick, floor-length kaftans. Julian often got concerned looks from the locals as he walked around in a long-sleeved shirt - Bleşin had even insisted he took one their children’s old jumpers to wear, even though he insisted he was quite fine.

The late season also heralded the arrival of many nasty cold-related sicknesses. Julian still wasn’t able to see or treat two thirds of the district’s population, but even he could notice the darkened noses of sick Cardassians on the street, and those he did see often had strange swellings or chapped scales. The scale rot that plagued the Avon clan was rioting, and most of Julian’s time was spent with them, treating and retreating the uncomfortable condition. But today, he wasn’t due to visit them - instead, it was vaccine time for the children, inoculating them against the latest strain of Cardassian flu and pox that was often spread this time of year.

“Nasty time of year, this is.” Elenor had told him when he arrived at the _dosbaş’or_ armed with hyposprays and a replicated box of sweets. “Everyone getting sick, and the days getting shorter...”

“We have a similar problem back on Earth.” Julian replied, setting up his kit on one of the only tables not covered by children’s drawings. “Winter’s one of the busiest seasons in the clinic there. Is this all the children?”

“Most of them.” Elenor ran their hand through their white, feather-like hair and looked out across the room, which was filled with the laughter of Cardassian children as they ran around and played. “Essim, Mor’s child, they’re over there, and the younger Avon clan’s here too, Palik and Chu’lo are over there…”

“No sign of the Chaj clan? Briaşen’s kids?”

“No. There are a few other families missing too - I didn’t expect them to turn up, to be honest. They’ll probably go to the hospital for theirs.”

“Well, at least they’re getting vaccinations from somewhere…” Julian tested out one of the hyposprays, and nodded at the soft _hiss_ it let out. “Alright, I’m ready. Could you bring the children over?”

Corralling the children for their injections was a far easier challenge than he anticipated. It seemed that Cardassian children were much more well behaved than human children, and the extra help they’d gotten in organizing them didn’t hurt - Julian was rather surprised when he’d caught sight of Pirrin consoling a slightly scared child, and Elenor’s nibling Kadeş unwrapping a sweet wrapper for another.

“I thought you’d be in school today.” Julian asked them as the last of the children hurried away from the vaccination table, sweet in hand. Kadeş unwrapped a leftover sweet and popped it in their mouth before replying.

“Half-day.” they said around their mouthful. “It’s _ta’tert_ \- the college only teaches in the afternoon.”

“And thank the stars for that.” Elenor teased, coming up to join them. “Soon you’ll be out from under my feet. Weren’t those sweets for the children?”

“I’m not emergent for another few seasons yet - I’m still a child.” Elenor rolled their eyes to the ceiling as Kadeş happily crunched and swallowed the sweet. “Are you ready for lunch, _rayadik?_ ”

“Once the children are settled for theirs, I will be.” Elenor turned towards Julian. “Will you be joining us, Doctor?”

“Unfortunately not,” Julian replied. “The camp replicator calls me for lunch, I’m afraid.”

“Replicated food - hmph! And I thought our ration kits were bad.” They shrugged a little. “Ah, I suppose we’re lucky to be eating. Perhaps Pirrin will join us…”

“They’ve already gone.” Kadeş said, and their _Un_ was a little sharper than Julian expected it to be. “Up to college.”

“The college doesn’t do lunch on half days though, does it?”

“No.”

Elenor sighed. “That child…”

“But surely they have their own rations?” Julian asked, feeling as if he’d missed something. “Enough for lunch, at least?”

Kadeş laughed, a bitter sound that didn’t suit their young body at all. “Hardly. Their _jayadik_ doesn’t let them see much of their rations.”

“Kadeş,” Elenor scolded. “Show some respect - they’re your elder.”

“What do you mean, Kadeş?” Julian looked between the two of them. Kadeş looked away, hiding their face behind their curtain of black hair. Elenor looked at their turned back, before sighing and turning towards Julian.

“I suppose you might as well know - it’s not exactly secret in these parts, anyway. Pirrin’s _jayadik_ , their grandparent… well, they’re not exactly responsible with their ration credits-”

“What _rayadik_ is trying to say.” Kadeş interrupted. “Is that they trade them all for _bet’esk_ and other things they can get drunk on.”

“Kadeş!”

“What? It’s true.”

“Not all of them, surely? I mean, Esk’kek’s got to eat, at least. Pirrin, too.”

“Pirrin brings food from the college during their lunch break.” Kadeş explained, signing a little more violently. “It’s the only food they can get.”

“Of course, we’ve tried sharing our rations with Pirrin,” Elenor added, “but they refuse. They’re a good kid - they’d be a great teacher themselves if they had family in the profession - but they won’t take anything unless they work for it.”

“Damnable pride of theirs.” Kadeş rubbed their face, the fight having gone out of them.

“I don’t suppose there’s anything I can do to help?” Before the question was even out of his mouth, Julian could see Elenor shaking their head.

“If you can get them to accept anything from you,” they said. “It would be a _miracle_.”

* * *

 

Well, miracles were Julian’s port of call back on DS9, as were stubborn and reticiant patients, so as soon as he’d left the _dosbaş’or_ he was planning what he could do to help. Of course, he couldn’t go his normal route of “hammer on their door until they accept” - Julian got the distinct impression that if he tried that Pirrin wouldn’t speak to him at all. No, he had to be sneaky this time, a lot more subtle about the offer...

By the time he’d come back to see Esk’kek for their week check-up, he had a plan in place.

“They’re looking better now.” he told Pirrin as he scanned Esk’kek’s prone body. “Bilirubin’s dropped a bit, and their creatinine kinase… Still elevated, though, but better.”

“They look a lot less yellow too.” Pirrin commented, brushing Esk’kek’s gunmetal grey hair off of their face. “And their eyes - you haven’t seen them, but they’re clearer now.”

“That’s good. You convinced them to use the medication, then?”

“Yes. I told _jayadik_ I got it from the hospital - they grumbled about me going to get it for them, but they’ve been taking the pills religiously. And they say the cream helps too.”

“How’s their drinking?”

“Still bad. But they look a lot better now, so there’s that.” Pirrin held a look of sadness for a moment, before it was replaced by a bland smile. “Thank you, Doctor. I owe you for this.”

“It’s my job - no worries.”

“Well.” Pirrin gave a little bow. “If there’s anything I can do for you, please let me know.”

Julian blinked. Well, there was a good a opening as any to implement his plan...

“Actually, there is something you can do for me…”

Pirrin cocked their head to one side. “What is it?”

“I spoke with Elenor this morning up at the school - they said you could be an excellent tutor. I wondered if you might tutor me in something.”

“I don’t know what I could teach you.” Pirrin frowned. “I haven’t left school yet.”

“There is something you could, though. You see, my universal translator doesn’t translate Kardasi properly - the _Un_ is something I struggle with.”

“You want me to teach you how to read the _Un?_ ”

“Not just that - I’d like you to teach me Kardasi. Enough so that I’m not dependant on my translator.”

Julian watched as Pirrin’s face went through a myriad of emotions - surprise, interest, curiousity, before it soured into suspicion.

“You’re not asking me out of some misguided sense of pity, are you?” they asked, looking at him through narrowed eyes. “I know my… situation is public knowledge, but-”

“Of course not.” Julian replied breezily. “I truly do need someone to teach me Kardasi. And Elenor recommended you quite insistently.”

“They did?” A small flush creeped up Pirrin’s neck ridges, and they chewed a little at their bottom lip. “I don’t know. My family aren’t teachers…”

“I know. But humans don’t really care for that sort of thing.”

“You don’t?”

“No. And it’s not as if there are many Kardasi teachers here, even less those who have the time or the desire to teach a human.”

Pirrin still looked a little unsure, looking down at their feet and scratching at the dirt with one clawed foot. Julian smiled encouragingly at their bowed head.

“How about this - a replicated meal for Kardasi lessons? The replicator even does chocolate on its good days.”

A startled laugh, and Pirrin looked up at him with a wry expression.

“Alright.” they said. “You’ve won me over. I’ll teach you Kardasi. When do we start?”


	7. GORCOT




	8. The Blight

“Try ‘they made a warm drink’.”

“ _si’o nie’vri’ik ket’a; hi tUrn’a?_ ”

“Nearly. Use __nie’vri__ , not _nie’vri’ik_ \- it might not be their drink.”

“Ah, alright then. _si’o nie’vri ket’a; hi tUrn’a…_ ”

The cold season had finally made its way into Icprin, howling its way through with strong winds and cold. The sky was clear most days, but would often cloud over for long bouts of rain, and it was now rare to see anyone outside without at least two scarves. For the first time since arriving on the planet, Julian found himself waking up with his duvet wrapped tightly around him in a warm cocoon, and some mornings he was hard-pressed to leave it.

But, to be fair, it was not all bad. Pirrin had been coming to him every morning for Kardasi lessons, hesitantly accepting a replicated breakfast whilst trying to teach Julian the intricacies of their mother tongue. It had been a few weeks since they started now, and Julian felt hesitantly optimistic that he could at least understand the major __Un’s__ now, and that he and Pirrin had becomes friends of a sort. Or friendly acquaintances, at least - differentiating between ‘friendly’ and ‘friend’ _Un_ ’s was still a little beyond his scope. He had also managed to finish and install two new sanitized water pumps, before the ground dried out and became steel-like. He was rather proud of his work - even though he had yet to see any of the locals use it.

“They don’t trust Federation equipment.” Pirrin said, as they wrapped up their Kardasi lesson for the day. “You know I would use it, but _jayadik_ would throw a fit if they found out I’d been giving them Federation water.”

“Hmm.” Julian carefully folded away the paper they’d been using to write Kardasi symbols. “How is Esk’kek, anyway? I haven’t seen them for a few weeks.”

“They’re holding on, I think. They’re not so yellow anymore, at least.” Pirrin paused, and thought for a moment. “They’re sleeping a lot more though, but only lightly, I don’t dare bring you up there - they wake up at even the slightest of sounds.”

“Alright. But if things get bad…”

“I’ll get you to call the hospital, I know.” Pirrin gave him a reassuring smile. “You’ve told me enough times already.”

“Just a reminder.” Julian grinned at them. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Pirrin picked up their bag from the floor, and swung it onto their shoulder, as they normally did-

Julian knew something was wrong a moment before it happened. As soon as the bag touched Pirrin’s shoulder, they went rigid, as if suddenly struck by lightning. They let out a sharp, painful hiss, stumbling backwards as the bag strap slipped off their shoulder, and the bag hit the ground. Julian only had enough time to steady them by the elbow as they fell backwards, their face contorting into a grimace.

“Woah- are you alright? Pirrin?” Julian watched the adolescent blink a few times, as if coming back to themselves.

“I’m fine.” Pirrin replied automatically. “It’s just a sore spot - I must’ve hit it with the bag.”

“Why didn’t you say something? I’m a doctor - I could at least give something for the pain-”

“I didn’t want to make a fuss.” Julian gave Pirrin an exasperated look.

“Come on, go and sit down on the chair, and let me have a look at that shoulder…”

As Pirrin got themselves settled on on the chair, Julian went and retrieved his tricorder from his medkit. By the time he turned around, Pirrin had already undone the tie on the back of their tunic and dropped the shoulder, and Julian could see immediately what the problem was. A starburst shaped lesion lay on one of Pirrin’s shoulder blades, the scales on it and around it discoloured to a dark reddish-purple. Upon closer inspection, Julian could see that a small selection of scales were curled at the edges, as if someone had tried to peel them off but stopped before they could finish the job. A few smaller starbursts were scattered across the middle of their back too, and Julian’s tricorder did not like the look of any of them one bit, judging by its angry beeping.

“Is it bad?” Pirrin asked, after a few seconds of scanning. “I thought it might be shedding - we got told that our first shed happens around this age…”

“I don’t think it’s shedding.” Julian murmured, tapping a few options on the tricorder. “You’ve got some bad sores on your back - I’m just trying to figure out what is causing them… ah!”

The tricorder let out a trill of beeps, before showing Julian exactly what he needed to see. Pirrin turned to look at him, only wincing a little as the lesions shifted across their shoulder.

“What?”

“Look at this.” Julian showed them what was on the tricorder - a scanned image of a few layers of Pirrin’s skin, in which a round, fat _thing_ sat underneath the scales. Pirrin, understandably, looked horrified.

“What __is__ that?!”

“A mite.” Julian said, taking the tricorder back. “An _itzik’jia,_ if I’m not mistaken. A water-based parasite. Nasty little thing. You’re lucky it didn’t lay its eggs - we’d be in more trouble if it did.”

Pirrin looked even more horrified. Julian gave them a reassuring smile.

“It’s quite alright - we’ve caught it early, so you’re in no danger.”

“Can you get rid of it?” Pirrin’s voice quavered a bit. “It’s making me feel a bit sick.”

“Of course. Let me just…” Julian went over to the replicator, and keyed in a few codes. He picked up the spray bottle and the hypospray that materialised, and turned back to Pirrin with a smile.

“Anti-parasitical spray. This will kill it, and your scales should push out the body in a few days.”

“That sounds even worse than having it in there in the first place.”

“Trust me, you don’t want it in there for any longer than necessary. Here, I’ll apply it for you - it’s going to sting a bit...”

The treatment was quick, but not painless - Pirrin attempted to be stoic, but Julian could see every flinch they tried to suppress as he sprayed the solution under the curled scales. Unfortunately, Julian knew with this kind of parasite he had to be thorough, so by the time he had finished Pirrin was sporting a fine tremor and a shaky bottom lip.

“It’s alright.” Julian murmured as he put the spray bottle down and picked up the hypo. “I’m just going to give you a painkiller now - it’s over.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Pirrin sighed as Julian pressed the hypospray to their neck. “It feels a lot better now.”

“It’s no problem. Come to me next time something like this happens, alright? No stiff upper lip.”

“‘Stiff upper lip’? What a strange expression. But I’ll try, at least.” They retied their tunic, and smiled as Julian handed them their bag. “Thank you, Doctor. I’d better run - if I’m not careful, I’ll miss the tram to college.”

“Alright - I’ll see you tomorrow.” Pirrin waved, before darting out of the cabin and running across the Federation camp. Shaking his head, Julian turned towards his timetable, and checked his responsibilities for the day. First call was the Avon family - Enabran had developed a particularly bad spot of scale rot again, and they were due for a checkup - and then there were a few more house calls, a report to be delivered to Mor… maybe this afternoon he’d start planting in the greenhouse ready for the growing season...

* * *

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Brakev greeted him once he made his way up to their house. “Enabran’s sick - don’t know what it is, but they missed work this morning. Bleşin says they haven’t left bed at all.”

He took the stairs, two at a time, Brakev hurrying up in front of him. The house felt oddly empty, and was remarkably quiet - it took a moment for Julian to realise that Bleşin’s melodic gossiping was absent from the air. The bigger Cardassian led him through a hither-unknown part of the house - through a winding, narrow passageway until it widened up into a tiny hall filled with doors. The door directly to his right was slightly ajar, and Julian could hear murmuring voices from within.

“ _adik_ , Enabran,” Brakev said as they pushed the door open. “Doctor Julian’s here.”

“Thank the stars…” Julian heard Bleşin sigh, before Brakev moved out of the way and let him into the small room.

Enabran did not look healthy at all. They lay face down in the pillows of their low-sitting bed, the blankets shoved down around their waist and their back bared to the cool morning air. The scales on their shoulders were dry and ragged looking, but this was normal - Julian had only treated this bout of scale rot the other day. Julian’s tricorder was in hand before he’d gotten close to the bed, and its preliminary readings was already picking up a fever in the prone Cardassian.

“Is it the scale rot again?” Bleşin asked a little nervously as he scanned Enabran’s lower back. “We treated it last week, I know, but-”

“I don’t think it is.” Julian frowned. “How long have they been like this?”

“They’ve been complaining of an ache for a few weeks now - just a niggling one, mind you. Only since last night was it bad - they were nearly falling asleep in their soup at suppertime, and kept rubbing at their back. They went to bed early though - said they had a bad back. Didn’t think much of it at the time - all my children come back with aches and pains after long days at the docks, it was normal.”

“And then this morning?”

“I tried to wake them up.” Brakev replied this time. “But they were really drowsy - moreso than usual. They weren’t speaking much either, and hadn’t moved by the time I left for work. _adik_ said they hadn’t moved when they came up with breakfast for them a little later.”

“Did they eat anything?”

“No - didn’t seem to want to move.”

“Hmm.” Julian folded away his tricorder and leant over the bed. “Enabran, i’m just going to pull the blanket down a little so I can see the rest of your back, alright?”

Enabran made a garbled sound into the pillows, which Julian took as consent. He pulled the blanket down, noting the discoloured scales near the base of their back, where the sharp scale edges lifted and curled away from the light charcoal skin below. He pulled it down a little lower, and-

 _Ah_. A recogniseable starburst lesion sat just above the curve of their backside. Looking on both sides, Julian noted there were two or three on each side, each looking rather angry. Some of the lesions were making the scales bubble up around them, and Enabran hissed and shuddered in pain as Julian ran a light finger across one of them.

“I can see their problem.” Julian said, retracting his finger. “They’ve got _itzik’jia._ ”

“Mites?” Bleşin blinked. “I thought you only got that on the Northern continent - in those foreign places.”

“They breed anywhere there’s bad water.” Brakev told them. “You think they got them from the docks?”

“I don’t think so - there’s been another case in this area, with someone who doesn’t work anywhere near the docks. Have you or Denal got any marks like this? Or felt a bit more achy or tired than usual?”

“Not me. Denal said they felt a bit tired a few days ago, but they had just gotten in from a night shift-”

“I’ve seen that before,” Bleşin interrupted. “I have some on my hand, where I last got scale rot - they don’t hurt, and my hand only gets stiff some of the time, but look-” They held out a wizened old hand, and Julian saw immediately the two small starburst marks on the back of their knuckles.

“I think you might have them too.” Julian said quietly. “But yours are in the early stages.”

“Well, that’s a relief, at least.” Bleşin smiled a little. “But if I’ve never been to the docks, where are they coming from?”

“I don’t know for sure.” Julian paused for a moment, a suspicion growing in the back of his mind. “Where do you get your water from?”

Bleşin’s smile fell a little, and they looked embarrassed. “The pump outside Ruşerx’s place. No offence to your Federation contraption, Doctor, but I prefer that one. Peler told me only the other day that you put all these chemicals in the water - I’d rather not have that, thank you.”

“It’s the same stuff they put in the normal water up in the main city, _adik_.” Brakev told them, as if he’d had this argument before. “The only reason that the Chaj one doesn’t is because it hasn’t got a unit.”

“What about that poisonous one - cloo-reen?”

“It’s just for sanitation. And there’s not enough to poison you.” Even before he finished, he recognized the stubborn glint in Bleşin’s eyes, and knew he wasn’t about to win this one. He sighed, and changed the subject.

“I can replicate you a spray for your hands, Bleşin.” he said. “In the mean time, you’re all going to either use the Federation pumps or boil your water.”

“What about Enabran?”

“Their sores are worse - you see the bubbling of the scales on their back?” He pointed out a few areas, where the scales were gummy and looked to be covered in small, shiny pearls. “Those are eggs - the spray won’t get rid of them. You need to take them to the hospital as soon as possible - for surgery.”

“Surgery?!” Bleşin’s face went pale. “It’s that serious?”

“Yes - the eggs need to be removed before they hatch into the blood - there’s nothing we can do if that happens. I have a communicator on me - in my bag-”

“I’ll call for a medicab.” Brakev said. “ _adik,_ you stay here - I’ll go with Enabran.”

They were out the door in a flash, picking up the communicator from the bag as they went. Julian could hear the crackle of static as Brakev adjusted it to the right frequency, and murmured voices as they managed to get ahold of someone on the other line. He turned back to Bleşin, who was looking at Enabran’s still body with such an expression of sorrow that Julian felt immediately compelled to reach out and give a comforting touch to their arms.

“Hey,” he said, quietly. “They’ll be alright - they’re young, the _itzik’jia_ isn’t as bad as it could be… they’ve got a great chance at recovery.”

Bleşin turned to him, tears in their eyes. “Thank you, Doctor. I’m just worried about them.” They turned to look Enabran. “But _itzik’jia!_ Here! I should’ve expected it, that there be something like this lurking around the corner because of the war, but…”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It feels like it.” They sniffed wetly. “You never think it will happen to you - I was only telling Peler how healthy everyone in the family was considering, and they were telling me that their children had come down with some sort of funny rash and they felt a bit achy and tired themselves-”

A sudden sense of foreboding sunk over Julian. Peler was one of the many Cardassians he couldn’t treat because they didn’t let him into their house, but given what Pirrin and Enabran and Bleşin had, and what Bleşin was saying… It was a bit of a stretch, it really could be anything, he shouldn’t jump to conclusions but what if, what _if_...

“-and Uriel - you know, Brakev’s child - they said that Kadeş hadn’t been helping at the school either.” Bleşin carried on, oblivious to Julian’s thoughts. “Esk’kek said something about a headcold. I didn’t think Cardassians could _get_ those kinds of things-” Bleşin, suddenly stopped, as if they just realised what they were saying. There was a beat of still silence as Bleşin’s expression morphed from worry to fear.

“Doctor,” they said, in a peculiar tone of voice. “How many people use that water pump?”

“Everyone.” Julian replied, his mouth suddenly very dry. “Every single one.”

* * *

 

That afternoon, Julian stormed up to the Federation offices with a fire in his belly. He’d finished his home visits, and found yet more cases of _itzik’jia_ \- luckily, Enabran’s was the worst that he’d found, but Kadeş wasn’t looking too peaky either. And that was to say nothing of those who didn’t answer their doors - even with the doors tightly shut, Julian almost sense a taste of sickness that hovered around their houses. Julian didn’t know if this was just his psyche playing around or not, but he was taking no chances - he was going to go up to the offices and get something done.

If the locals wouldn’t talk to him, perhaps they would talk to someone else.

“Hi,” he said to the officer on duty that afternoon. “I need to request more personnel for my camp. A Cardassian doctor especially, but I need engineering and science officers before the season’s end.”

“Name?” The officer asked, obviously disinterested.

“Nurahan Julian.”

The officer scrolled through the PADD, then shuffled through a few papers. “Ah, Icprin subdistrict, right?”

“That’s the one.” He jotted something down.

“I’lI can put in a request. But you’ll have to wait a few days.”

That was not what he wanted to hear.

“It’s an emergency.” Julian said in his most persuasive voice. “I can wait for science and engineering personnel, but I need a Cardassian doctor sooner than in a few days.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but the need is greater elsewhere. Have you heard about the storms on the Northern continent?”

“I’m not asking for a full battalion. I’m asking for one or two officers. And a Cardassian doctor. That’s essential.”

The officer pursed his lips, and Julian felt his patience rapidly slipping away. He looked through the PADD again.

“No, I’m sorry.” he finally said, looking back up at Julian with a faux-sympathetic on his face. “But the soonest I can get you one is in two or three days. _ta’empok_ , if you’re lucky, but probably later.”

Julian stopped himself from growling at the man. Instead, he leant his elbows on the desk, and glowered. “Listen. I have been working my camp by myself for the past eleven Cardassian weeks. I was promised on my first week that I would have more personnel there in a few _days_.”

“Well, with staffing shortages-”

“I understand staffing shortages, but you don’t see - this __is__ a staffing shortage! I’m on my own here - there is no-one else working on the camp! This isn’t a sustainable situation, officer - I need more personnel. Specifically, a Cardassian doctor, although a Federation engineer wouldn’t go amiss.”

“I can put in a request-”

“Damn the request!” The officer blinked at his sudden shout, and Julian took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve been on the request list for eleven _weeks_ , okay? I am _done_ with the request list - I am telling you, I need more personnel on the camp _as soon as possible_.”

“Look, Icprin is low priority, it’s just too small for-”

“Yes, we’re small. I get that. We’re smaller than most villages back on earth, and we haven’t got many people in our subdistrict. But those people, they _still_ deserve a high standard of medical assistance and proper support in other areas of their lives! How can I provide that when _you_ keep fobbing me off when I ask for help, and half the subdistrict won’t accept my help without Cardassian personnel?!”

The officer opened their mouth to reply, but Julian had had enough. His voice, which had started as a calm, measured thing, had risen to a loud yell, and he was pretty certain some of the other staff in the office could hear him now and had stopped what they were doing to listen in. He didn’t care.

“Not only that,” he continued harshly, “not only that, but we’re facing the spread of one of the nastiest parasites I’ve seen in a while, and there are people in that subdistrict who will __die__ because they don’t have the time to wait for a Cardassian doctor to be assigned, and they won’t be treated by me! We’re here to support the Cardassian populace - how can I do that when I don’t have the supports I need to make sure they don’t _die!?”_

There was a ringing silence after Julian finished his tirade, and the officer before him was now more than a few shades pale. The sweat on Julian’s palms glimmered as he forcibly uncurled them - he had not realised how truly angry he had been about the whole situation until now. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths to dissipate the lingering red fog that clouded the back of his mind.

“I don’t pretend to understand the bureaucracy behind what you do in your job.” Julian said in a low voice. “I can do without science and engineering personnel, at least for a few more weeks. But trust me - I need a Cardassian doctor, and I need one _now_. _It cannot wait_.”

The officer visibly gulped, before shuffling a few papers around on the desk. “I’ll organize for someone to come down tomorrow morning.” he said, not meeting his eyes.

“Thank you.” Julian straightened up, pulling the wrinkles out of his tunic. “I’ll be waiting down by the camp. If they don’t show…”

“I’ll see to it personally that they do.” Julian nodded once, before turning and leaving the office, feeling that maybe today he had gotten somewhere with his case.


	9. A Forced Meeting

The next morning, Julian awoke to a feeling of nervous anticipation fluttering in his stomach. This was the day - the day where he might finally get some help with this stubborn district. The thought of finally getting help with this filled him both with glee and anxiety - finally he was going to be able to help these people, but what would the Cardassian doctor think of him? Would they think he was incompetent? Or lazy? From the moment he’d woken up he’d been flitting around the house, moving things around because that looked more professional there, and he really needed to recycle _that,_ and oh god his desk was a _mess_ , what would they _think-_

Then, at eight o’clock on the dot, there was a knock at the door.

In the doorway stood a rather stocky, older Cardassian - at least half a head shorter than Julian, and somewhat wider too. They were dressed in the same uniform as he was, and their long black hair - frizzy and kinked all the way down to the small of their back - was tied neatly into a ponytail behind them, with a thick braid at the front running down the side of their rather rectangular face. They looked not nervous, exactly, but some kind of wariness, and yet Julian felt like they had some inner calm.

“ _Salmakt_.” the Cardassian greeted. “My name’s Doctor Kelas Parmak - I’m here by the request of the camp’s doctor?”

Parmak? A flicker of recognition sparked at the back of his mind. He’d heard that name before, he was _sure_ of it. He looked at the Cardassian more closely, trying to remind himself - the braided forelock, the silvery speckled scales, and their dark brown eyes marred by a small scar near the left one, where _did_ he know them from…

And then it clicked.

Oh _god,_ this was Parmak! Kelas Parmak, political anarchist and spokesperson for the Reunion project! Garak’s friend Parmak, who he’d written so ardently about in his letters, who looked after him and walked with him, and argued with him, and laughed with him, and-

-and Nurahan Julian was not supposed to know any of that. He quashed down his initial excitement, and bowed in greeting.

“Doctor Parmak! _Salmakt!_ It’s very nice to meet you - come in! Come in... I’m Doctor Nurahan Julian, the Federation officer here.”

“Ah. You, as well.” Parmak returned the bow with one of their own, before stepping inside and looking curiously around. “Are the rest of your cohort working today?”

“Hmm?” It took Julian a few moments to realise what they were talking about. “Oh, no - you see, I’m the only officer assigned to this district.”

Parmak blinked, before the affable expression returned to their features. “Oh, I see. I thought… never mind. I’m afraid your contacts weren’t very helpful in describing what you needed here - something about a parasite?”

“Yes - read this-” Julian looked through the now slightly wilder mess on his desk and extracted the PADD with his initial report. “Those are my initial notes - we seem to have an outbreak of _itzik’jia_ in the district _._ ”

Parmak sucked in a sharp breath as they read through the PADD. “Ah. Not the nicest of parasites. You need my help in administering treatment?”

“Not exactly. You see, we’ve only had three diagnosed cases, but I strongly suspect there’s a lot more.”

Parmak tilted their head to one side. “Go on.”

“I’ve heard gossip from around the town, of families struck by illness - all with strange rashes and a problem with fatigue.” Julian paused, then sighed. “The problem is, that most of the district refuse to be treated by a Federation doctor. I do home visits every half-day - _ta’tert_ and _ta’tapx_ , but most of the time they don’t even answer the door. There are some people who live here that I’ve never met.”

Upon hearing that, Parmak clicked their teeth and shook their head. “Of all the things… How long has this been going on for?”

“Since I started here - at the beginning of _pe’wepkir._ ”

“They’ve been refusing treatment for that long?!”

“Yes. This is why I need you - for most things I trust them to go up to the hospital, but I don’t think they’re recognizing _itzik’jia_ for what it is. I need you so we can access these patients and stop this from becoming a bigger outbreak than it already is.”

“I see.” Parmak rubbed their lip with a thumb. “I can scarcely believe it - eleven _weeks_ refusing medical care! We’ve just left a war - this is the _worst_ time to be refusing aid!”

“I know. But it’s the way things are around here. Will you help?”

“Will I help?” Parmak drew themselves up to stand tall, and looked Julian square in the eye. “Of course I’ll help. Let’s get going.”

* * *

The first call of the day was Ruşerx and Briaşen Chaj’s house, and so armed with enough anti-parasitical spray to kill a small army of the mites, both Julian and Parmak headed up the hill into the main part of the district. On the way there, Julian filled Parmak in with the details of what had happened the day before, which Parmak took in with a concerned frown. As the Chaj residence was situated near to the water pump used by the district, he was able to show Parmak the suspected cause of the outbreak.

“I can’t believe they would use this in any context.” Parmak murmured, crouching down and inspecting the pump. “It looks as if it might fall apart at any moment.”

“You’d be surprised what fear makes people do.” Julian replied. “Medical aid refusal, drinking from dangerous water…”

“Yes, but fear of Federation personnel? There are far better things to be afraid of.” They got up from the floor with a slight groan, and looked at the tall house beyond the pump. “This is our first stop?”

“Yes. Be warned - they’ve never let me into the house, and only once have they answered the door.”

“I see.” Parmak walked towards the door, with Julian following close behind. Tucking their braid behind their ear, they stepped up and knocked smartly on the door. There was no response, but Julian could hear the distinctive sounds of Cardassian voices inside, meaning the family wasn’t out. Parmak knocked again, to the same effect.

“Hmm.” Parmak looked up at the house, tapping their finger against their bottom lip. “They may think it’s just you. I wonder if I can get their attention somehow.”

“How are you going to do that?” Julian asked. “Throw rocks at the window?”

“Rocks?” Parmak gave him a funny look. “How barbaric. And dangerous too. No, I think a good shout ought to do it.”

“A shout?” It was now Julian’s turn to give Parmak a funny look. “You’re just going to shout at them to come down?”

“Yes.” Parmak took stock of Julian’s expression. “What? It’s safer than your suggestion of rocks.”

“I was joking, about the rocks. But back on Earth, it’s considered bad manners to shout at people’s houses.”

“Ah. I see. Well, here on Cardassia, it’s considered bad manners to ignore the door. And given that we’re not on Earth…”

Parmak took a few steps back, and yelled an untranslateable Cardassian phrase up at the walls of the house, loud enough that Julian nearly felt the need to cover his ears and protect his hearing. There was silence following their outburst, and for a brief moment Julian thought Parmak’s attempt at contact hadn’t worked. But before he could suggest they move on, he heard the distant sound of footsteps, and the door opened for the first time in weeks.

“Doctor Parmak. This is a surprise.” Ruşerx stood in the open door, wearing an expression of bland politeness. The expression soured a little as they caught sight of Julian lurking behind. “And _you_.”

“ _Salmakt_.” Doctor Parmak replied with a polite smile. “Both I and _Doctor Julian_ are here to conduct a medical check up.”

“Ah. I see our _esteemed_ Federation friend has finally accepted that he cannot help us.” Their _Un_ clearly showed they were mocking him. Julian inhaled sharply, then forced himself to relax - there was no point getting angry right now.

“As I understand it,” Doctor Parmak said with a brief glance in Julian’s direction. “It is more your reluctance to be seen that is causing trouble than any fault of Doctor Julian’s.”

“Of course he would say that. Humans have a habit of covering up their inadequacies rather than fixing them.” Ruşerx gave Julian a rather disgusted look, before turning back to Parmak. “You work with humans up at the hospital - you understand.”

Parmak’s smile turned a little sharp. “No. I’m afraid I don’t.”

There was an awkward pause. Parmak continued to smile that polite smile of theirs, whilst Ruşerx glared at them. Julian just blinked, a little unused to this overt show of support from a Cardassian.

“Well?” Parmak said, after a moment. “Will you invite us inside?”

Ruşerx glowered some more, before snorting and folding their arms across their tunic. “ _He’s_ not coming inside the house.”

“And your reasoning behind that...?”

“Do I need a reason? He’s _human_. I don’t trust him.” Parmak looked as if they were about to argue the point some more, but to Julian, the implication that they would be treated by Parmak at least was music to his ears. He lay a placating hand on Parmak’s elbow.

“We need to get samples from the water supply.” he told the older Cardassian. “You go on ahead - I’ll wait here and get samples.”

Parmak looked as if they were about to argue some more, but after a few seconds, they nodded, and turned back towards the house. Ruşerx held the door open long enough for Parmak to enter, before throwing Julian one last disgusted look and shutting the door with a firm snap. Shaking his head, Julian turned around and began to fiddle with the water pump.

It took only ten minutes for him to get viable samples from the water pump, but it took nearly an hour for Parmak to go through the entire household. He was almost tempted to go and cover some of the other houses in Parmak’s absence, but he had a nagging suspicion that he’d get better patient compliance if Parmak was by his side. By the time Parmak had returned from the house, Julian had begun to read one of the engineering logs on his PADD out of sheer boredom.

“Everything alright in there?” Julian asked, as Parmak made their way over to him. “You took some time.”

“They’re better than I expected them to be, given the circumstances.” Parmak replied, unhooking their braid from behind their ear. “Turns out they all have _itzik’jia,_ to some extent - one of the children, Eloş, looks like they’re starting to get the eggs, so Briaşen will be taking them up to the hospital in a few minutes. It took some time to even _diagnose_ them, let alone suggest treatment.”

“They were reluctant to let you see them?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking. Cardassian hospitality - you should never underestimate it. They insisted on getting me something to drink before I even started, and then Ruşerx wanted to debate politics and _that_ took half an hour, and then the children wanted to show me their drawings… which reminds me, the children made _povva_ bread up at the school, and I managed to sneak some out for you - would you like it? It’s perfectly safe - _itzik’jia_ can’t live on it.”

 _Povva_ bread turned out to be a sweet, slightly sticky bun, a bread analogy to carrot cake, and Julian nibbled at it as he and Parmak went around all the houses, savouring his first non-replicated treat for weeks. Julian truly had not known how much of the ‘Cardassian hospitality’ he had missed out on until Parmak arrived - many of the houses he had been let into were now far more chatty since Parmak was there, and even those who lived in houses he hadn’t been let into before were hesitantly offering him snacks and red leaf tea whilst Parmak scanned and treated their families. The children too took to him once they’d gotten over their initial fear - one of the children, a young toddler, had very shyly shown him some donated Federation toys they’d gotten from school, and Julian happily spent some time explaining what they were.

Not only that, but it seemed _everyone_ in Icprin knew Doctor Parmak on sight.

“Of _course_ we know Doctor Parmak.” Bleşin had told him, when they finally made their way to the Avon house. “They’ve been around these parts for _years_.”

“They were around when I was a boy.” One of Bleşin’s other children, Denal, added from across the room, where Doctor Parmak was busy examining their damaged neck ridge.

“They were around for longer than that - they were the student doctor when you were born. Doctor Parmak were only just emergent then - hadn’t even lost all your baby scales at that point, had you Doctor?”

Julian couldn’t help but grin as he saw Doctor Parmak’s neck ridges flush charcoal at the obvious teasing. “Second year of medicine, if I remember.” the Cardassian doctor replied. “It was my first time seeing a birth.”

“Must’ve been quite an experience.” Denal leant down and knocked on their lower leg, which gave a hollow sound. “Born without my legs. Imagine it, Doctor Julian - first time in a birthing suite, nervous and excited, and then seeing me being born without my legs.”

“They handled it quite well - they kept coming back, at any rate.” Bleşin smiled. “Specialised in it, didn’t you Doctor?”

“I did.”

“And you’ve delivered most of the children in this family - Denal, Enabran, Niasen… not Brakev, they’re too old, but definitely their children-”

“Not all of them, I don’t think.” Denal scratched their chin. “I don’t think you delivered Uriel. Nor Niasen’s kid Ilia.”

“Ah, no. I was posted on the _CDS Pirriselien_ then.” Parmak looked distinctly uncomfortable for a moment, before opting to move the subject along. “Your neck ridge looks like it’s healing quite nicely, but I want to run a dermal regenerator along it just in case. Doctor Julian, you have a Federation one in your bag, correct?”

“Yes, one moment-” Julian rifled through his medkit until he found the machine. Bleşin gave it a suspicious look.

“Are you sure that’s good to use on our skin?” they asked as Julian handed it to Parmak.

“Perfectly fine.” Parmak replied breezily, fiddling a little with the settings.

“I don’t know,” Denal said, eyeing it up. “I’ve never heard of a Federation species with scales.”

“There’s at least one - right, Doctor Julian?”

“Antedeans. A race of fish-like people.” Julian replied with a reassuring smile. “Let Doctor Parmak at your neck, and I’ll tell you all about them…”


	10. e've'ot cerda

Julian wouldn’t say that things were completely solved after Parmak came to the district, but they definitely improved somewhat. Over the next week or two, they fell into a routine - on half-days and emergency calls, Julian would forego his morning Kardasi lessons and would conduct home visits with Doctor Parmak. Doctor Parmak would then go back up to the hospital, and he would return to the camp. The _itzik’jia_ outbreak had at least been controlled - Julian had finally began seeing some use of the Federation water taps, and often went and chatted to some of Bleşin’s children as they fetched their water. Julian felt far more optimistic about his lot now that most of the locals were agreeing to see Doctor Parmak at least, if not him.

All except one.

Not even Doctor Parmak had managed to charm their way into the house of Esk’kek and Pirrin. The door remained resolutely shut, despite Parmak’s calling and his own knocking. Pirrin still came to the camp most days, but even they were at a loss to explain Esk’kek’s ignoring of the Cardassian doctor.

“It’s ridiculous.” Parmak stated quite bluntly as they stood outside the house. “This kind of poisonous pedagogy is holding us back, I assure you.”

“It’s understandable.” Julian replied, looking up at the house with a tired kind of resignation.

“But not excusable.” Parmak gave the door another knock, before sighing. “I guess we’d better-”

There was a sudden creak, and then another. Both doctors froze as what sounded distinctly like footsteps came from inside the house. They came closer, and closer to the door, quicker now, and Julian held his breath, because could this be-

“Pirrin!”

Pirrin stood inside the doorway, and Julian immediately knew something was wrong. Their normally round face was pinched and drawn, and they looked exhausted. Julian could see Doctor Parmak straighten up next to him, and he did the same.

“Doctors.” Pirrin said nervously, wringing their hands. “Please- _jayadik’s_ gotten worse- they say they don’t want help but _please-_ ” But before Julian could ask what exactly had happened, there was an angry shout from inside the house.

“Pirrin, what have I told you about answering the door to that Federation _sark_ -”

“It’s not just him, _jayadik_.” Pirrin shouted back, looking over their shoulder into the dark recesses of the house. “I said yesterday - he’s got Doctor Parmak with him.”

“I know that you have some strange kind of _fascination_ for the human, but keep it outside the house. I’m _fine_ , and I’m not seeing him. Nor Doctor Parmak.”

“ _jayadik,_ please-”

Julian followed Parmak as the older doctor stepped around Pirrin and entered the room. Esk’kek was sat in the chair by the window, like the first time Julian had seen them, the ratty blanket, clearly homemade, folded around their legs. In the cold light of day, he could see the full extent of Esk’kek’s illness - the dull, lifeless scales, the ragged, limp hair and the sharp contours of wasted muscles all thrown into sharp relief, even through the line of cans and bottles that sat the windowsill. Julian could see now the familiar starburst lesions from across the room, and his hand twitched in the direction of his medkit.

“Ah, Esk’kek.” Parmak greeted the man with affable warmth. “It’s been- what, two years now?”

“Nearly three.” Esk’kek glowered at Parmak through their one good eye. “And for good reason - I didn’t need a doctor. And I don’t now.”

“How about you let us see?”

“What, so that _sark_ friend of yours can satisfy his ‘professional curiosity’ about Cardassian physiology-”

“ _jayadik_ ,” Pirrin interrupted, frowning. “You’re sick - and everyone in this room knows it. Please, just let them do their jobs.”

Esk’kek was silent for a moment. “Fine.” they spat. “But Doctor Parmak does any physicals.”

“That’s more like it.” Parmak replied cheerfully, hurrying forward. “Doctor Julian, if you start with the tricorder scan- yes, that’s good. Esk’kek, I’d like to have a look at those lesions on your chest…”

Julian had his tricorder in hand even before Parmak had requested he scan their patient. The results were as he expected - worse than the last time he scanned them. The sick Cardassian’s vital signs were all over the place, and their blood chemistry too. It seemed the medication he’d been prescribing had finally begun to fail.

Talking of medication…

“Are you taking any medication, Esk’kek?” Parmak was asking, inspecting a rather nasty looking rash on the Cardassian’s collar bone.

“Something from the hospital - a pill, and a cream. Pirrin brought it home one day - it’s on the shelf.” Parmak took the two bottles from the shelf and looked at them curiously, a frown settling on their features, and oh _god_ Julian had forgotten to tell them-

“Doctor Parmak, here’s the information on the medication.” Julian quickly handed Doctor Parmak a PADD with a hastily typed note;

_Won’t accept medication from Federation sources - I prescribed. Pirrin’s been convincing them it comes from the hospital._

“Ah, thank you Doctor Julian.” Parmak handed the PADD back with a nod. “That seems to be in order. What’s your tricorder analysis?”

“Nothing good, I’m afraid - severe liver damage is the main problem, but your blood chemistry is completely out of balance.”

“Hmm.” Doctor Parmak straightened up. “Physical examination shows signs of _itzik’jia_ too-”

“ _itzik’jia?_ ” Esk’kek blinked. “I thought that was only a threat on the less civilised planets.”

“It’s a threat wherever there’s infected water.” Julian replied. “We think the water from outside the Chaj residence has been contaminated with it.”

Esk’kek snorted. “If this is some sick way of getting me to use your _sark_ water pumps-”

“He’s not lying, _jayadik_.” Pirrin said quietly. “I had it too.”

“You did?” Esk’kek’s face morphed from annoyance to surprise in a blink of an eye. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were too sick to listen. I didn’t want to trouble you.” Pirrin shifted uncomfortably. “Doctor Julian treated me for it - he was as surprised to see it as I was.”

There was a brief pause, as Esk’kek’s face morphed from surprise to concern, and then to a mixture of fear and sorrow. Esk’kek looked at Julian for a long moment, assessing, before turning back to Pirrin, tightening their grip on the blanket around their knees.

“Pirrin,” they said, quietly. “Why don’t you get the doctors some tea? I know you brought a box of redleaf from the college only a few days ago…”

It wasn’t much, but Julian knew this was Esk’kek’s way of showing he was at least somewhat welcome. A certain tension went out of Pirrin’s body, and they smiled a little, before leaving the room in the direction of what Julian assumed was the kitchen. As the door swung closed behind them, Esk’kek turned back to Julian.

“I, ah, apologize for my attitude, Doctor.” Esk’kek told him, a little sheepish. “I thank you for treating Pirrin - _itzik’jia_ was a big problem when I was in the military, I should’ve known…”

“It’s my job to know, you’re not at fault.” Julian replied soothingly. “But about yours…”

“Ah, yes.” Esk’kek straightened themselves up in the chair. “How bad is it?”

“Doctor Parmak?”

Parmak sighed. “It’s bad.” they said. “You’re at the egg stage at the moment - they’re all over your chest. But they look old, and we don’t have the technology to know if they’ve hatched or if they’re in your blood yet.”

“Well then, that’s not exactly pleasant.” Esk’kek said this lightly, but their hands betrayed their inner feelings by creeping down to worry a small hole in the blanket. “Is this the moment you recommend I take what little comfort I get from drink out of my life to get better?”

“This is the moment we recommend you go to the hospital.” Julian replied, setting his tricorder back into his medkit. “Your liver disease is serious - and you know the _itzik’jia_ will kill you if we don’t treat it. Your best bet for survival is to have the eggs cut out, at least-” Esk’kek let out a little back-of-the-throat hiss at that. “Yes I know, not pleasant, but it’s the only way you’ll have a chance of fighting it off.”

“A chance? What kind of a chance?”

“About twenty-six point-” Julian caught himself before he could finish the calculation. “A _low_ chance. The parasite could already be in your blood, and we haven’t the technology to know unless we operate on you. But it’s a chance, nevertheless.”

“Hmm.” Esk’kek watched him for a strangely long time, before turning away to look over their shoulder. “Doctor Parmak?”

Parmak, who had been perched on the end of the table, turned their body so that their _Un_ encouraged talk. “Yes?”

“Does Doctor Julian know of _e’ve’ot cerda_?”

Julian rolled the word around his mouth. Apparently it was a Cardassian enough word for the universal translator to not be able to translate it, and given the looks and _Un_ shared between Esk’kek and Parmak, it was something pretty serious. He held his tongue and waited for an explanation, but when Parmak spoke again, it was not to him.

“You are certain?” Their tone of voice was soft, compassionate. Esk’kek gave them a bland smile.

“It’s time. I’ll tell Pirrin myself, if you’d send them in?”

“Of course.” Julian watched with surprise as Parmak carefully closed his medkit and stood. “Doctor Julian, would you walk with me a moment?”

Feeling rather nonplussed, Julian too packed away his medkit, and with a nod to Esk’kek, followed Parmak out the front door onto the street. They walked through the narrow, winding streets in silence, past the broken statuette in the town centre and down a narrow alley between the clinic and the bombed out general store next door.

“Doctor Parmak, where are we going?” Julian asked, as he narrowly avoided stepping in something no doubt undesirable. Parmak signed something over their shoulder, and Julian had seen that signed at him by Pirrin enough times to know it meant _patience_. Julian grumbled to himself, but still followed the older Cardassian, out of the other end of the alley into what seemed to be the remains of several gardens. Parmak took Julian to the edge of a large bomb crater, and sat down on a grassy lip that hung over the edge of it, patting the grass beside them in clear invitation.

“I don’t understand.” Julian said, ignoring the request and crossing his arms instead. “Parmak, what’s going on? We should be preparing Esk’kek for surgery, organizing with the hospital-”

“Doctor Julian.” Parmak interrupted quietly. “Esk’kek Chaj will not be undergoing surgery. Please, sit down.”

Julian stared at him, before plunking down hard on the grassy knoll.

“I don’t understand.”

“Esk’kek has opted to not go undergo surgery to meet the requirements for _e’ve’ot cerda_ \- a Cardassian death rite.”

“But- but they could survive! The surgery could save them-”

“You miss the point.” Kelas thumbed at their eye ridge, as if exhausted. “ _e’ve’ot cerda_ means “permitted death” - it’s a tradition for the dying.”

“What is is? What does it entail?”

“It’s not an action, rather… rules, or a set of guidelines for proper death. One of the requirements is that the scales are not broken - or rather, blood is not allowed to flow out of the dead.”

“How does this come into play with Esk’kek?”

“You said it yourself - the surgery has a low success rate. If they died after having surgery, the wounds would not have healed, and _e’ve’ot cerda_ would not be complete.”

“But they could survive! They could live! However small a chance, they could-”

“They _could_ , yes. But Esk’kek opted not to risk it.” Parmak took in a deep breath, and blew it out slowly. “Esk’kek is refusing surgery, so in a few moments we will head back to their house, partake in tea, discuss palliative care, and in a few days, Esk’kek will die in the way that they wish.”

“Surely we could convince them though-”

But Parmak was shaking their head. “I forget how focused humans tend to be on preserving life.” they said, their normally calm voice tight with some kind of emotion.

“And you’re not?”

“I respect the wishes of the patient. I will fight tooth and nail to preserve a life, and I would never assist someone to take their own life, but if they do not actively want my help…”

“You can’t help someone who won’t help themselves.” Julian finished, a touch bitter. He drew his knees up and rested his head on them, thinking. _e’ve’ot cerda_ \- the very concept sat like an unappealing puddle of sludge at the base of his skull. For God’s sake, they were doctors! They were supposed to heal and help and preserve life. And yet, was it right for him to dictate what someone should or shouldn’t do with their body? Esk’kek had the right to refuse treatment, but could Julian respect that whilst knowing that without it, it would kill them?

A memory rose, unbidden, from the depths of his psyche - Garak, shouting at him from across the room, trying to chase him away when he was trying to help him with his implant. Was Garak planning to fulfill the requirements of _e’ve’ot cerda_ when he was pushing Julian away? He’d never said no to the surgery, but he’s made it incredibly difficult for Julian to get at him to perform it. Had Garak died - and the thought of that made his blood run cold - had he perished on the operating table, would that had been sacrilege? Did he overstep his boundaries in his desire to help? But Garak would’ve certainly died without it, and the idea of losing one of his closest friends was horrid, but disrespecting Garak’s bodily autonomy…

“It doesn’t sit right.” Julian sighed, but the fight wasn’t in his voice. Parmak very gently laid a hand on his back, but said nothing.


	11. A New Cardassian

Esk’kek died in the early hours of _ta’ravok,_ in a fitful haze of painkillers and cold compresses that Julian barely remembered but couldn’t seem to forget. The funeral was held three days later, out on the plains about half a mile out from the main city, where the dirt was flat, cracked and barren, and there was enough space to conduct a traditional Cardassian burning. The smoke from the funeral pyre was barely visible against the grey morning sky, but the fire lit up everything for yards around - the people, the spiky bush-like grass, and the silhouette of the coffin on top of the bonfire.

Julian had not expected there to be many people at the funeral. Of course Pirrin was there, silent and wet-faced, as was Tegid - Elenor’s sibling-in-law, who also happened to be ordained in matters relating to Cardassian ritual. Neither Ruşerx, Briaşen nor Briaşen’s children were there, but Doctor Parmak had also made it, having walked there in the early hours from their home in Paldar sector. Mor was also there, along with their partner Enid and their toddler Essim, the latter of which holding their _yadik’s_ trouser leg, watching the flames lick the air with wide eyes.

“It’s a damn shame.” Tegid had told him as they both stood away from the main funeral party. “None of the Chaj’s being here, I mean. Family’s family - they should’ve been here. Mor’s not even properly related and they made it.”

“Not properly related?” Julian replied, watching Pirrin off in the distance, helping Essim throw some herbs onto the pyre.

“Esk’kek was Mor’s sibling-in-law’s parent - Pirrin’s _adik_.”

“Oh. I thought they were here as part of being _pur-nim_.”

“Oh no - funerals are time for family, not the state.”

“And Doctor Parmak?”

“Comes to all the funerals. They’re good friends of all of us here - treated us since we all got moved into this forsaken subdistrict. I would’ve been surprised if they _hadn’t_ turned up.” They shifted on their feet, rubbing the swell of their stomach. “Stars, I’m tired of this.”

“Of funerals?”

“Of everything. The heat, the sickness, this whole district… I suppose I should be glad that I’m still alive, but it’s been two years. Two years, and we’re still stuck in this backwater end of town. Those up top promised us we’d be out in two seasons - look at us now. Being killed off by something that should’ve died out long ago.” They let out an angry sigh, before shaking their head. “I’m sorry. It’s the baby - makes my temper shorter.”

“It’s alright.” Julian murmured. “It’s a hard place to live.”

“You say that, and you’ve only been here a season and a half. I hear there are Fed folk already transferring out from other parts of the city - can’t handle it.”

Julian imagined going back to DS9, going back to being CMO, on his own and- no. The thought made him shudder just thinking about it.

“I’m not leaving any time soon.” he said. Tegid snorted.

“You say that now. But, the sentiments there, I guess.” They paused. “Pirrin will need you here, at any rate. A little shy, doesn’t speak much to anyone - you’re the closest thing they have to a mentor. Poor child.”

“But I’m no counsellor.”

“It’s better than nothing.”

“I suppose.” Julian paused. “Where will they go now? Esk’kek wasn’t much of a guardian, but they at least kept them out of the orphanage.”

“They’re only a few seasons off emerging - I don’t suppose an orphanage would take them in. Given their close family don’t want them, and Esk’kek’s house will go to them over Pirrin, I guess Mor will probably take guardianship, and Pirrin will stay with them and Enid and Essim.”

“That’s good.” Together they watched as the family mourned the loss of the wreck of a man, who’d valued them above anything and paid the price. As the flames died down, Tegid before stepped away from him and back towards the funeral party. He followed them quietly, and joined the circle of Cardassians forming by the embering pyre. Pirrin held Essim as the adults in the circle all cut the palm of one hand, letting the blood drip onto the cracked dirt as they began to chant names. Julian recognised none of the names, but even he could feel the power in the melodic Cardassian voices, slowly rising in a crescendo of pride and grief.

He shut his eyes and he prayed.

* * *

The days after the funeral were slow and damp. Pirrin had excused themselves from Kardasi classes and from college for the week, had locked themselves away and refused to speak to anyone, but when they come back, it was with a new kind of resolve - somewhat hidden below their subdued nature, but it was there. But the weather offered no favours to alleviate Julian’s mood - it varied between drizzling rain and dark cloudy skies, making Cardassia darker and gloomier than it normally was. It was even getting to Parmak - it seemed every household they visited had something to say on Esk’kek, and even Parmak’s gentle facade began to crack after the first few insults. Julian tried to support them as best they could, but following Esk’kek’s demise, and his own still-lingering guilt over not trying to save him, Julian craved for something that would take his mind off of the plague for a few moments.

“They were a traditionalist at heart.” Parmak soothed him when he voiced his guilt. “ _e’ve’ot cerda_ is what they wanted.”

“I know.” he replied. “It doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I suppose not. My first _e’ve’ot cerda_ wasn’t easy - I suppose acceptance of it just comes from handling deaths like that.” They paused for a moment, and the heaviness of Esk’kek’s memory hung in the air between them.

“Where does it come from?” Julian asked. “Is it leftover religious rite?”

“No - not exactly. It’s a leftover rite from when we used to display our dead.” Catching sight of Julian’s badly disguised horror, Parmak smiled a little. “Oh, we don’t do that anymore. But _e’ve’ot cerda_ is a traditional way of displaying a body so it was in its best state before it was destroyed. Letting the body bleed out would not be a good display, wouldn’t you agree Doctor?”

“That makes sense.” Seeing Julian’s still glum mood, Parmak nudged him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Come on.” they said. “Tegid and their baby are due for another check up. Let’s focus on bringing the living into the world for the time being, hmm?”

Tegid’s pregnancy was the one bright spark in the sea of gloom, and Julian looked forward to their scheduled check-ups every time they rolled around. They were due any day now - every time Julian and Parmak went and went to see them, the entire family seemed to be brimming with restless anticipation. Elenor had been practically bouncing around the house, much to Tegid’s amusement, and Kadeş had been scraping together enough material to make a blanket - apparently, it was a tradition in families to create one for each child born into a family.

“Elenor made mine.” Kadeş said proudly on their latest visit. “We keep it on the sofa - has my name on it too. Elenor had to sew my name into it after I was born - _adik_ still hadn’t chosen my name when I was born.”

“I hope you’ve got a name picked out this time around.” Julian laughed as he ran his tricorder over Tegid’s stomach. “It’s getting close now.”

“I learnt my lesson about waiting to pick names.” Tegid laughed. “I’m going with Gobaith.”

“Gobaith?” Parmak raised their eye-ridges at them from where they were sat on the sofa, tea in hand. “Not a Cardassian name, then?”

“I thought about it. But I met some lovely Federation officers when I was out and about a few days ago. It’s from one of their languages - means ‘hope’. And that’s something we all need right now.”

“It’s something you need, most definitely.” Elenor said from their position next to Parmak. “A Cardassian with a Federation name - just you wait until those supporters of the Directorate find out…”

“Then I’ll tell those _şzetrec_ where they can put their stuffy attitudes.” Tegid paused, before turning to Kadeş. “Don’t use that word at college.”

“I won’t.” Kadeş grinned.

“I wish you’d take this seriously.” Elenor shook their head. “They could really hurt you.”

“Then the police will handle them. Which reminds me… Doctor Julian, have you heard if there’s anyone replacing Esk’kek as security officer? I’ve heard from a few people it might be another Federation officer.”

“Not that I know of.” Julian frowned. “I’ve not been told anything - has Mor not decided yet?”

“No.”

“Traditionally, it would go to their family - in this case, Ruşerch or Briaşen.” Both Kadeş and Tegid gave a small hiss at that.

“After what they did to Pirrin?” Kadeş said, frowning. “Mor wouldn’t. They may be distantly related, but they do have standards.”

“I wouldn’t count on anything right now.” Elenor replied. “This is why we have to be careful - who knows who we’re going to get in charge of our safety?”

“The day Ruşerx and their lot come into power in this district.” Tegid said, snarling a little. “is the day we’re leaving this district to camp out in the Central Archives until they find us someplace else to live. Preferably after Gobaith is born - sleeping on those hard wooden seats they’ve got will do no good for my back…”

* * *

Tegid was lucky - it was only a few days before Gobaith decided it was time to explore the outside world. Julian was roused from sleep early on _ta’hekok_ by an anxious Kadeş, and he only had time to throw a tunic on over his pyjamas and quickly radio Parmak before he was being half-dragged up the hill towards their home. Julian could hear Tegid swearing from halfway down the district, and he hurried his pace.

“Ah, Doctor Julian.” Tegid managed to greet him from where they were flung across sofa. “It’s good to see you. Elenor’s already put on the kettle- Kadeş, have you found any towels yet-”

Kadeş leapt up the stairs in search of towels, whilst Julian stepped over to Tegid and began a tricorder scan.

“I don’t think we’ll have time for tea - at least not right now.” Julian replied. “How long have you been having contractions?”

“Since midnight.” Elenor was the one who replied, coming in from the kitchen with two mugs of tea. “They went to bed with a funny feeling in their stomach, woke up as their waters broke. Your tea’s on the table, Doctor.”

“Thank you. Baby’s heart rate is fine, and your vitals are holding in there - how are the contractions?”

“Painful.” Tegid replied, before a grimace spread across their features. “Talking of contractions, _e’slet_ -”

It was during the fifth or sixth contraction since he’d been there that Doctor Parmak turned up. They were in a mood that Julian had never seen before on them - a curious mix of worry, excitement and delight, as if this was surprise gift they had been given. Julian was amused to note that Doctor Parmak had also hidden their pyjamas under their medical tunic.

“ _Salmakt_ , have I missed anything?” they greeted in a slightly rushed voice. “How’s Tegid doing?”

“They’re nearly fully dilated.” Julian told them, moving over so the more senior Doctor could examine Tegid. “Only a few more minutes.”

“Good, good.” Parmak turned to where Tegid was leaning heavily on the back of the sofa. “How are you feeling?”

Despite their outwardly tired appearance, Tegid managed a smile. “Never better,” they panted. “Thought you’d miss the birth, Doctor Parmak.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Parmak replied, and Julian smiled at the sincerness of their voice.

But there was no time for pleasantries - soon, Tegid was having contractions every minute or two, and both Parmak and Julian were back in there, making sure Tegid was as comfortable as possible, and there were no complications. At the break of dawn, Gobaith finally crowned, and was born kicking and screaming into the world, in a sheen of slick amniotic fluid. Not that anyone really cared - as soon as Tegid had Gobaith in their arms, they were pressing a kiss to their _chufa_. Elenor had openly cried at seeing Gobaith for the first time, and if there weren’t tears in the corners of Parmak’s eyes, Julian would eat their metaphorical hat.

As the family took time to greet and settle the new addition to the family, Julian sat on the floor, cup of now-cold redleaf tea held like a reward after a marathon sprint. Parmak sat by his side, their warm side pressed firmly up against his own shoulder and their lips curved into a contented smile as they sipped their own mug. There was no hesitation when Julian held up his mug - Parmak clinked theirs to it, in a little show of celebration.

Maybe there was hope after all.


	12. The Ala'kek Household

The days following Gobaith’s birth were filled with buzzing excitement. Both Tegid and Gobaith seemed more radiant every time he and Parmak visited, even though it wasn’t long before Tegid was complaining of the sleepless nights and endless nappy changes. The entire district seemed to already know of the arrival, and it wasn’t uncommon for a visitor to be in the house when the doctors called. More than once, Julian had found Tegid and Bleşin’s child Niasen in deep conversation - he hadn’t been aware they had even spoken to each other before the birth. And as the season wore on, it wasn’t long before visitor conversations turned towards what was one of the bigger Cardassian festivals of the year.

“ _ta’Kardasi beltas,_ Doctor Julian, Doctor Parmak!” Tegid had called as both doctors called in for their bi-weekly home visit.

“I didn’t think _ta’Kardasi_ was for another few days yet.” Doctor Parmak laughed, making their way across to where Tegid was gently bouncing Gobaith on their knee.

“No, but why wait to wish you both good? I probably won’t see you on the day. Well, I won’t see Doctor Julian at least - are you doing a speech with the Reunion project again, Doctor Parmak?”

“Not this this time, I’m afraid. But I’ll be there - a friend of mine is speaking, and I’ll be there to support him.”

“Him?” Tegid paused for a moment. “Oh, Mister Garak will be speaking?”

“He will be.” Parmak smiled. “I hear the speeches - his included - will be on the radio too.”

“Oh, that’s good!” Tegid turned a little. “Hear that, Elenor? Now you don’t have to brave the ‘horrid crowds’ to hear the speeches.”

“Lovely. I might not even need to leave the house.” Elenor replied from their post near the window, where they were watching the streets below. “Doctor Julian - do you know what _ta’Kardasi_ is?”

Julian, who had been consulting his PADD over something, looked up. “Not really.” he smiled. “I guess it’s an important celebration for you all?”

“It’s a national day, to celebrate the achievements of the country-”

“You make it sound so _stuffy_ , Elenor.” Tegid laughed, before turning to Julian. “It’s a street party, essentially - lots of food, lots of music, and a bunch of politicians take the opportunity to be photographed and to push their agenda. Which is the only part Gul Serious over there is interested in.”

“It’s good to keep an eye on what those in charge are saying.” Elenor replied serenely, going back to looking out the window. “For example, Councillor Majel is on probation after leaking the private messages of their colleague. And Mor still hasn’t chosen a new security chief.”

“Still? It’s nearly _pe’hec_.”

“They sure are taking their time. I had hoped they’d pick someone before today - the extra security would’ve been nice, especially since you plan on taking Gobaith with you up into mainland Torr-”

“Here we go again.” Tegid rolled their eyes up to the ceiling. “Elenor, we’ll be fine. All the celebrations are policed to the teeth anyway - we’ll be safe.”

“Are you certain you want to take Gobaith with you? You know how the Directorate lot are, I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“I’m certain. Gobaith needs to get out and see more than these four walls. And anyway, I want to show them off a little. Cousin Rejalis is coming from Lakar especially to see them.”

Elenor sighed. “So be it. I’ll stay here, at home, with Kadeş then.”

“Kadeş isn’t going?” Julian asked. “I would’ve thought a teen their age would’ve loved a party.”

“Oh, they would’ve.” Tegid replied. “But they’re grounded - Kadeş got caught playing cards and betting with their college rations. They’re up sulking in their room - you would’ve thought they would learn the first time they got caught…”

* * *

_ta’Kardasi_ fell on one of the days Julian conducted his home visits, and it wasn’t a surprise to see that barely anyone was at home. The streets were empty and quiet, the only sounds being the distant festival being played further away in the city. Doctor Parmak had not accompanied him today - the older doctor was probably with Garak, somewhere in the festival crowds enjoying the unusually warm day. Julian didn’t blame them - if this was Earth, he’d take full advantage too.

“Come and join us, Doctor Julian.” Kadeş said, when Elenor let him into the house. “I know everyone on your normal home visit list is out, and I’ve got sweets from the college. The radio on too - the Reunion project representative’s about to speak soon - Doctor Parmak’s friend, you know?”

Julian had planned to spend the afternoon on the camp, but the offer of having company was tempting. “I don’t know,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to impose-”

“Nonsense,” Elenor’s voice floated out from the kitchen. “You’re no imposition, Doctor - sit down. Would you like tea? The kettle’s still hot.”

Elenor was out with tea before he could even answer, and he soon found himself pressed into the sofa with it and a handful of Cardassian treats. Elenor settled in an armchair across the room, and Kadeş took to the rug on the floor, kicking their feet in the air. The radio announcer droned on about something or the other,

Garak sounded just as Julian remembered them - melodic and sibilant, but with a certain confidence and a hint of pride. It wasn’t long before Julian found himself lost in Garak’s voice once more, like he had back on Deep Space Nine, listening to Garak over a cup of hot raktajino and a plate of I’danian spice pudding, all those years ago. He was always such a wonderful storyteller, and Julian could feel himself being pulled along the second and third meanings to Garak’s speech. Julian hadn’t realised how much he’d missed the other man until now, where his heart felt full and he was certain he was sporting the most ridiculous grin but he really didn’t care, and where his heart ached as Garak finished speaking, and the announcer came back on air to welcome on the Directorate representative.

“Oh, we don’t need to listen to this.” Elenor grumbled. “Kadeş change the channel, would you?”

“To what?”

“To anything - even your modern bands would be a sight better than whatever’s going to come out of the Directorate’s mouthpiece.”

“Alright.” The droning sound of the announcer was replaced by the sounds of light, summer music - some kind of guitar-like instrument and a soft voice, perfectly suited to Julian’s mood. He rolled his head back on the sofa and smiled, Garak’s lilting voice still wrapped around him like a comfort blanket. He felt soft, nostalgic, maybe even a little bit soppy, but Garak’s voice was a piece of home he hadn’t had in a long time. His fingers tapped out the beat of the song played on the radio, even though he was only half listening to the song, lost in his own thoughts and memories...

As the song came to the final chorus, there was a loud _bang_ , followed by a rousing cheer. Elenor grumbled, and went over to shut the window.

“Sounds like someone’s having fun.” Kadeş laughed, and Julian smiled, but there was something off about the sounds outside, something _different._

“I need to step outside for a minute.” Julian said, his voice a little off kilter as he stood up. “Excuse me.”

He took the steps down two at a time, and went into the empty streets. There was nothing here - only the usual dust and dirt - but his heart was still pounding, and he felt as if something was awry in the air. There was another _bang_ , another cheer, and Julian turned-

-and he was back in those godforsaken caves, and there were _bangs_ and sounds of phaser fire and the smell of acrid burnt plastic and the Jem’Hadar were coming towards them through the field of invisible mines, and there was _smoke_ and shouting and screaming and someone next to him was hit by phaser fire, dead, and Nog had lost their leg and Vic Fontaine was crooning somewhere in the distance-

“Doctor?” Kadeş was stood in the doorway, looking at him worriedly. “Doctor, are you alright?”

“Something’s wrong.” Julian said, his throat dry. “Stay here-”

He was off running up the hill, the loose stones and dirt scattering beneath his pounding feet. More Cardassians were leaning out the window, confused and curious and watching him run like the devil was at his heels. He spotted someone running down the hill, and he raced towards them. It was only later that he realised who it was - Parmak was hurrying down the hill, a bundle in their arms, looking pale and harried and _terrible_ -”

“Doctor Parmak!” Julian ran up to meet them halfway. “What’s going on- why is there shouting-”

“Riot.” Parmak said, skidding to a stop. “There’s a riot- Tegid-”

“Tegid?” With a horrible jolt, Julian realised the bundle in Parmak’s arms was a squirming baby Cardassian. “That’s Gobaith - what’s happened to Tegid?”

“I’ll explain in a minute - where’s Elenor?”

They hurried towards the Ala’kek household, avoiding all the cracks and pitfalls in the path as they made their way down the hill. Kadeş was stood in the doorway, as Julian had left them, looking concerned and confused. They opened their mouth to ask, but it promptly snapped shut as they took in the sight of Parmak holding their younger sibling.

“I’ll get Elenor.” they said, in a voice that reminded Julian just how young they were. Parmak and Julian followed them into the house, back into the main communal area where the remains of their little party lay scattered around, looking frivolous in light of what was happening further into the city.”

“Doctor Parmak-” Elenor rushed in from the kitchen, looking panicked. “Kadeş said you have Gobaith- what’s happened? Where’s Tegid?”

“Tegid’s in the hospital.” Parmak said, settling themselves on the edge of the sofa. “There’s a riot - Tegid got caught up in it and attacked.”

“Attacked?!”

“Yes. Did you hear the Directorate broadcast?”

“No - we had another stage on.”

“It’s a good thing - filled with nationalism and xenophobia, it was. Elim left after five minutes of the tripe. But it energized the Directorate supporters - some tried to organize a march through the town, and got unhappy when the police stopped them from going where they wanted to go.”

“And Tegid? How did Tegid get mixed up in this?”

“I was with Tegid when it started. We tried getting out of there, but as we were trying to leave, one of the Directorates grabbed a child from the crowd - a half-Bajoran - grabbed them by the hair and started screaming at them.”

“They didn’t…”

“Tegid handed me Gobaith, and told to get them to you, before wading in there and giving the _şzetrec_ a piece of their mind. I saw them when I crossed the police line, carried off on a stretcher to a medicab. I wanted to go with them, but the hospital’s completely blocked off, and they were only letting on-call medical personnel through.”

“Stars… Doctor Parmak, I can’t thank you enough for being there. Is it… are they in a bad way?”

“It… didn’t look good. They’ll be in hospital for a few days, at least.”

Elenor sighed, a defeated little sound. “I can’t believe it. I knew Tegid was hotheaded, but… I’d better speak to Mor, get some time off from the school to look after Gobaith whilst they recover-”

“ _rayadik,_ don’t be ridiculous.” Kadeş said, sounding only a shade like his normal self. “The children at the school need you. I’ll take time off college - it’s not like I can’t catch up-”

“You’ll do no such thing - your exams are only two and a half seasons away.” Elenor rubbed a ridge on their nose. “We’ll...we’ll discuss it in the morning. How is Gobaith?”

“He looks fine.” Parmak said. “But there was rather a lot of jostling in the stampede to get out - I didn’t have my tricorder on me-”

“My kits back down at the camp.” Julian said. “We can go down there, check Gobaith out, keep them overnight to make sure they’re alright.”

“That sounds agreeable.” Elenor replied. “It’ll give us time to discuss- collect ourselves to. Doctors, I cannot thank you enough-”

“There’s no need.” Parmak replied with a tired but warm smile. “You rest - we’ll take things from here.”

* * *

The walk down to the camp that night was quiet. Parmak seemed disinclined to speak, instead humming softly as they walked down the hill in the low afternoon light. Julian wasn’t entirely sure whether they were humming to the baby or to themselves. But whoever it was for, they stopped it as soon as they entered Julian’s cabin.

“Could you replicate a hypospray for me?” Parmak asked as they settled into the only chair in the room. “It’s _tolvriket -_ you should have it in your replicator database.”

Julian did as they asked. “What is it?”

“No, it’s just a Cardassian hormone.” Parmak took the hypospray and pressed it to their neck, wincing a little as the mechanism released. “Babies here are exclusively fed on their _adik’s_ milk - a formula just isn’t available. When the mother can’t feed them, it falls on their physician or an appropriate relative to provide. That hypospray will allow me to feed Gobaith until Tegid is out of hospital.”

“How long will it take to kick in?”

“Only a few minutes or so.”

As Parmak cooed and murmured to the baby in their arms, who was just starting to become fussy, and waited for the hormone to kick in, Julian ran a tricorder scan over Gobaith. They didn’t look too bad, considering - a little bruised, but nothing majorly wrong with them. Still, Julian walked over to the replicator and began replicating a biocradle - he didn’t want to take any chances. By the time the biocradle had replicated and the replicator batteries had died a very whiny death, Parmak had stripped down to their leggings and had began feeding Gobaith, eyes shut and head leaning back against the neck of the chair. They looked exhausted.

“Are you alright?” Julian asked, settling onto the rug. Parmak laughed a little, and cracked an eye open to peer at him thoughtfully.

“Asking the doctor about their wellbeing? That’s a first.”

“Even a doctor needs a doctor sometimes.”

“I suppose.” Parmak shut their eyes again, and sighed. “It’s been a long day.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Everything was fine in the morning. It was good. Elim’s speech went well, and then…” They let out a frustrated puff of breath. “I should’ve known.”

“Known what?”

“I should’ve _known_. I should’ve _seen_. I’ve been politics long enough to know when a rally is about to turn into a riot - I should’ve gotten Tegid out of their before-”

Gobaith squirmed against Parmak’s chest, evidently not happy with the sudden bitterness in the older Cardassian’s voice. Parmak took a few minutes to soothe the fussy child, murmuring soft words and lightly thumbing their _chufa_ until they settled and went back to feeding. Julian took those few moments to watch his co-worker- well, he supposed _friend_ now, given all that had happened - watch the tired lines creep round their mouth, the exhausted slouch and the eyes that seemed to be struggling to remain open.

“It’s not your fault, Kelas.” Julian said, quietly. “It’s not. Tegid was lucky you had Gobaith - you did your best in a horrible situation.”

“I tell myself that. It doesn’t help.”

“You know the Directorate. You know what their supporters can do. If it wasn’t Tegid, it was going to be someone else, and who knows what could’ve happened? You kept Gobaith alive and out of harm’s way - you couldn’t have done anything better.”

“I suppose.” Parmak sighed, and was silent for a moment. “I guess I’m lucky - that the Directorate didn’t hurt more people I care about.”

“You stopped that from happening.”

“Maybe. At least Gobaith is alright, and Elim left before it got physical-” Parmak suddenly stopped, and their eyes opened wide. “ _e’slet_ , I need to contact him- he must’ve heard of the riots by now, he must be worried _sick-_ ”

“Does he have a communicator?” Julian asked.”You can use mine if he does - it’s on the desk. Pass me Gobaith - I’ll get them ready for bed.”

“Thank you, Doctor Julian.” Kelas gave him a tired smile as they handed over a now contented Gobaith. “You don’t know what it means to me.”

Julian smiled, but didn’t reply.


	13. PE'HEC




	14. The Famine

The seasons turned, and it was soon _pe’hec_ , the season of rain. The ground had finally softened enough to dig again, but between the frequent bouts of rain, Julian was having difficulty getting much done. But they needed to be done - it was time to set up the community farm,and Julian spent a lot of time moving plants from inside the Federation greenhouse out into the ground.

Tegid had not left the hospital yet - the damage from the riot meant that an extended stay in the hospital was required, as well as the loss of their arm. Elenor and Kadeş had had row after row insisting they would be the one to stay home and look after Gobaith, until he and Doctor Parmak stepped in. Now, Julian had the little tyke six days out of the nine-day Cardassian week and all nights, Elenor for the three days Julian was doing home visits on, and Doctor Parmak a few times a day to feed them. It was a little strange, but Julian soon got used working the fields, Gobaith tied to his back or chest in a sling.

Parmak seemed to be with him most days now - there was always a kind of gap when they were gone. Pirrin too - it was an unusual day when Julian didn’t see them. Their Kardasi lessons meant Julian was at least able to converse somewhat without his translator, but that wasn’t the only time they saw each other now - Pirrin had struck up an odd friendship with Kadeş, and Julian often saw them when they were invited for tea with the Ala’kek’s, which was also most days.

“They’re nice.” Pirrin had admitted when Julian pressed them on the matter, one day after their morning Kardasi lessons. “My friends in the college, they don’t really… get it, but Kadeş is in a similar boat. ”

“That’s good.” Julian replied with an encouraging smile. “It’s good you have someone to talk to.”

“Maybe.” Pirrin packed the last of their things into their bag. “Would you like me to do something around here? I have a few minutes before the tram for college arrives.”

“I think I’m good.” Julian looked around the cabin. “Gobaith is with Elenor, and Doctor Parmak will be meeting me in town so we can do home visits. Actually, I’m a bit late - could you just check that PADD on the desk for any messages?”

Julian hunted around for his medkit as Pirrin went to pick up the PADD. This was the thing with having a baby in the house - everything went everywhere. He was sure he had it when he was changing Gobaith only yesterday...

“You’ve got one new one.” Pirrin said, scanning the PADD in their hands. “Video message. Looks important - it has that funny Federation mark you told me about.”

“The exclamation point?”

“That’s the one.”

Having located the erstwhile medkit, Julian came across and took the PADD from their hands. “Huh.” he said. “Looks like it’s from my higher-ups.”

“You going to watch it now?”

“No, haven’t the time. I’ll watch it later.” Julian swung the strap of the medkit over his shoulder and tossed the PADD onto the desk. “I’d better get going - you enjoy college today. Don’t get into any trouble.”

Pirrin smiled a little. “You’re worse than Mor,” they laughed. “But I won’t. Promise.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t all hopeful in the town. Unfortunately, the _ta’Kardasi_ riot was not an isolated incident - little pockets of violence were starting to pop up over the city, and pro-Cardassia protests and counter-protests were being held every week. The police were very good at keeping them in control, but ever since Tegid’s assault, Julian was wary about any protest on the street. A little dissenting opinion was good for the soul, but Julian did not trust some of the families here to sit quietly, and Icprin was still without a security officer.

Or, at least, it _was_.

“Mor’s asked me to take the post.” Brakev confided to Julian quietly, when he’d made his way up to the Avon house. “ _Me_. I don’t know what they’re thinking.”

“You don’t think you’d be a good match?” Julian asked.

“Mor said they wanted me to do it because ‘your work gives you enough experience for the role’. But wrangling a few work-shy sailors is nothing compared to running a full sized town.”

“So you won’t take it?”

“I never said that.” Brakev picked at the net in their hands. “It’s a good job, and Enabran’s already said they’re happy to take over the ship.”

“But?”

“But… it’s going to cause trouble. I can feel it. Ruşerx and their lot wont be happy that Mor even offered it to me the post. And Bleşin’s been going off about it ever since I mentioned it.”

“It’s a ridiculous notion.” Bleşin said, coming in from the kitchen with two cups of tea. “A sailor-turned-jailor? Who’d ever think of such a thing?”

“Don’t start, _adik._ ” Brakev sighed.

“I’m not starting anything. I’m just saying it’s not right. You’re happy on the docks, right? Why would you change?”

“I haven’t decided anything yet. But the job’s got its perks - better hours, less physical labour… I’m not getting any younger - it would be nice to take the stress off my bones for once.”

“Brakev, you’re only turning forty-five at the end of the season, you're not _ancient_. You’re hardly my age yet.”

“But still, it would be nice. And I’d be able to see Palin and my children more often. I only see Ajel regularly - since Gueneş and Uriel went to college, the only time I see them is if they try and sneak down and eat _povva_ bread at four in the morning.”

“You’d see them more often if they stopped hiding in their room, sewing things onto those off-world clothes they get from the college.” Bleşin huffed, before turning to Julian. “What do you think about this, doctor?”

“Er,” Julian replied, because he truly did not want to get involved with this. “I don’t really know - it’s different on Earth. It’s more common and accepted back home.”

“Hmm.” Bleşin watched him carefully, before snorting and turning back to Brakev. “Another world, I guess. But on Cardassia, it’s not done. You should’ve turned it down straight, Brakev.”

“I’m not going to turn down something over tradition, _adik_.” Brakev replied, studiously studying the net in their hands. “It’s a good offer.”

Bleşin only sighed, and put their cup down on the table far more heavily than was necessary.

* * *

 

Julian had nearly quite forgotten the letter on his PADD following the adventure of the morning. Some of the more traditional families still refused Federation water, and as a result there was a recurring spate of _itzik’jia_ among certain families. Parmak was getting more exasperated with them all, as was Julian, but still they persisted. Granted, they were getting better about boiling their water, but still - there were some situations where boiling water and waiting for it to cool was just impractical.

“It’s getting tiresome.” Parmak was saying, as they walked back from the Ala’kek house, Gobaith on their chest in a sling. “It’s been a season, you’d think they’d learnt by now.”

“They’re all stuck in their ways.” Julian replied, already reaching for his keys as his cabin came into view. “We’re trying, but you know as well as I do that you can’t make someone change their mind.”

“Still…” They fell silent as they reached the cabin. Julian unlocked the door and let Parmak in first, before following and heading straight towards the desk. As Parmak fussed with Gobaith, Julian sorted through his papers on the desk - a form for more personnel, fat chance of that happening, a couple of post-it note reminders, things to replicate, reminder put the batteries on charge tomorrow morning, the PADD he’d left there to look at later-

Hold on.

“Damn, I forgot.” Julian swore, holding up the PADD to a bemused Parmak. “Video message from Command, marked priority.”

“Sounds important.” Parmak peered around their arm, down at the PADD. _“_ Need me to go?”

“No - You’re part of this camp, as much as I am, you should hear this. Sit down and feed Gobaith, and let’s see what the head honcho has to say.”

With only a little grumbling, Parmak stripped their tunic off and seated themselves in the armchair, settling Gobaith against their chest. Julian took to the floor beside them - really, he should replicate another armchair at this point - and set up the PADD so they could both see. He tapped twice on the PADD, and the message began to play.

“ _Admiral Elliot here._ ” A portly, older woman sat in the office remarkably similar to Sisko’s old one back on Deep Space Nine. “ _I hope this message finds you well. First of all, I would like to commend you all on the excellent support you have given the Cardassian populace. The help and assistance you are providing-”_

“This is all very nice,” Julian grumbled. “But I’m guessing they didn’t call just to congratulate us. Can I fast forward this part?”

“No,” Parmak replied. “There might be something important she’s not saying.”

“ _\- and your work on the ground has been exemplary. The Ghemor Government and I thank you. But there are some… recent developments that you should be aware of.”_

Oh no. There was that foreboding feeling again.

_“The Betazed colony of Barim has faced innumerable hardships, most recently the discovery of radiation poisoning in the ground, causing a shortage in viable crop and a spike in radiation related illnesses. In addition, Andor has been the victim of numerous terrorist attacks in recent weeks.”_

“How _horrible_.” Parmak murmured quietly, and Julian could feel the compassion in their voice. He continued to listen.

_“We respect the rights and needs of the Cardassian people at this terrible time, but our priorities must be awarded to our member states. As a result, resources to Cardassia Prime will be reduced in order to better distribute-”_

“Reduced? By how much?”

“If you listen, maybe your Admiral will tell us.”

_“-the donations we can provide. The current estimates cuts to be around 15%-”_

“Fifteen percent!”

“It could be worse.”

“ _-15% to medical support, 50% to non-essential items and 25% to food supply-”_

“It got worse.”

_“This may seem like a tough deal for the Cardassians, but I have been assured that the Federation camps have established agriculture enough to make up the shortfall-”_

“Not at this time of year they haven’t - harvest’s not for another two seasons!”

“And the previous years have barely any storage - _e’slet_ …”

 _“The cuts won’t take place immediately - we’ll taper them off gradually, so that the Cardassian people get used to the change.”_ There was a pause. _“We’d greatly appreciate if the population of your district or subdistrict remains unaware of the shortage for the time being-”_

“Unaware-!”

“ _-we don’t want there to be any mass panic. The exact losses will be sent to your district offices in two working days. Continue your hard work. Elliot out.”_

The screen went black. Parmak sagged into the chair,clutching Gobaith to their chest protectively. Julian flopped back and lay on the floor, hitting it with a slight _thunk._ They sat there in silence, each lost and trying to process what was being said.

“There’s going to be famine.” Julian broke the silence, his voice dull. “There’s going to be famine, and they don’t want us to _tell_ -”

He stopped himself. Parmak remained silent, but their hands tightened on Gobaith’s blanket just a little.

“They’re not tapering it off to make it easier. They’re doing it so you guys won’t notice the difference. And first harvest can’t be taken in until at least late next season, probably the one after that.” Julian looked towards Parmak, who was still silent. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking,” Parmak said slowly, enunciating every word. “That this is going to be all over the district by tomorrow.”

“You think?”

“You know what Icprin’s like - no-one keeps a secret around here. Someone’s going to hear it from another district, and then there’ll be trouble.”

“You’re right.” Julian let his head thunk down on the floor. “This is ridiculous.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“I mean- How do they expect us to keep it from everyone? What do they want us to do - come up with a passphrase or something?”

“A ‘passphrase’?” Parmak gave him an odd look. “For what?”

“For if we become on the edge of saying something we shouldn’t. Or if we need to discuss things in public.”

“Is there something wrong with talking about it in private?”

“No, it’s just...” Julian scratched the back of his scalp sheepishly. “It was a bad idea. I was being sarcastic”

Parmak was silent for a while. Julian risked a glance at him, and saw that they were studying Julian with a completive look in their eyes.

“Grapefruit.” they said suddenly, in perfect Federation Standard.

“Sorry, what?”

“Grapefruit. That’s our ‘passcode’.”

“Why ‘grapefruit’?”

“There’s no word in Kardasi that’s equivalent, so no translator problems.” Parmak gave him an amused glance. “You seem surprised.”

“I didn’t expect you to take me seriously.”

“Who says I’m being serious?”

“You-” Julian cut himself off as he saw the humorous sparkle in Parmak’s eye. He laughed, a little bitterly. “You know what? This is a ridiculous situation. Let’s make it more ridiculous. ‘Grapefruit’ it is!”


	15. A Violent Encounter

“This is ridiculous!”

For once, it wasn’t Julian talking to the staff at the Federation offices - officers from all over the city were crowded into the tiny office, each as tired and as exasperated as Julian was. It seemed the news of ration cuts had not gone down well in any of the sectors - Julian had arrived early in the morning with Gobaith, expecting to take on the staff by himself, but even at that early hour there had been some angry-looking officers, and the numbers had only grown from there. Currently Julian was sat with a sleeping Gobaith on one of the few seats in the room, whilst the rest of the officers crowded round a rather sweaty looking manager.

“We’re two seasons away from the first harvest,” one of the officers was saying. “We can’t do this - there’s no grown food, we haven’t got enough surplus to support Cardassia. We’re only just making it by on rations as it is-”

“Please trust us when we say we have judged the numbers quite carefully,” the manager replied in a reedy voice. “And they are perfectly proportional to what Cardassia needs compared to the needs of Federation member states. Munda’ar sector has no population and enough surplus for us all.”

“Proportional? These are _cruel_ \- look at Icprin for example. You’ve cut nearly their entire supply of non-essentials!”

“Icprin is a minor subdistrict, we have to cut somewhere-”

“Picking on the smallest district, very _brave_ -”

“Now see here-!”

“Don’t raise your voice - you’ll wake the baby!” One of the officers near the front nodded towards Julian, and the senior officer shut his mouth with an audible snap. He began conversing in a lower tone of voice, but Julian was barely interested now - he’d been here for at least four hours now,and he just wanted to get himself and Gobaith home.

“Nice baby.” Julian looked up to see a friendly, dark haired officer, leaning up against the wall of the office. “I take it’s not yours?”

“Oh, no.” Julian laughed. “Parent’s in hospital - I look after them when the rest of the family’s busy.”

“Nice of you to do that.” She smiled. “I’m Lieutenant Maya.”

“Doctor Julian. Which district are you from?”

“Munda’ar. You?”

“Icprin.”

“Huh. Never heard of anyone from that end of town before.”

“That’s cause you’ve not met me. I’m the only one there.”

“Really?” Maya turned and looked at him, surprised. “It’s only you?”

“Yeah. It’s been like that for the past two seasons. Not sure ”

Maya whistled. “No wonder your lot are in such dire straits. Tell you what, I’ll see if I can put you at the top of the list for our surplus - you need it more than the rest of us.”

Julian smiled, properly smiled, for the first time that morning.

* * *

“Any word on the grapefruit situation?”

Julian was due to meet Doctor Parmak at the camp for lunch, but waiting for anyone of importance to turn up in the offices had been like waiting for rain in a desert. As a result, Parmak was waiting for Julian outside the Federation offices as Julian when he finally left the building.

“Useless, every bloody one of them.” Julian fumed. “We’ve been here for about five hours.”

“And nothing?”

“They spent the first four hours hoping we’d all leave, and only found someone for us to speak to in the last hour because they all wanted to go to lunch and they couldn’t with us in the building. Although, one of the officers from the Munda’ar sector said they’d ship some of their surplus over to us - we’ll have to see if that materializes.”

“Hmm. They’re the sector that’s growing everything in the warehouses, right?”

“That’s it.”

“Well, anything extra would be a big help. Shall I take Gobaith?”

“Of course. Let’s go.” They began to walk side by side, away from the Federation offices and down the hill towards Icprin. Gobaith was happily giggling in Parmak’s arms, unaware of the strife of that morning, happily playing with a small toy one of the other Federation officers had replicated for them. A warm breeze blew through the streets, picking up leaves and fluttering both Parmak’s and Julian’s hair as they walked the now familiar path back to the camp.

“Is this it now?” Parmak asked as the familiar wood-like structures of Icprin came into view. “Is there anything you can do about the issue?”

“Some of the officers are going back in the afternoon, to try and speak to someone higher up.”

“And you?”

“Maybe later - I want to finish the base work for the community garden first. And I think Gobaith needs some fresh air for-” He suddenly paused. “Kelas, look. What’s going on there?”

Looking down at Icprin, the streets seemed to be heaving with people. The fifty-six ordinary residents of the sector seemed to have infinitely multiplied, resulting in hundreds of extra people on the streets. And not friendly people either - as Julian and Parmak came closer, heads turned and expressions soured into angry glares and hisses. Julian saw Parmak instinctively clutch Gobaith closer to their chest.

“Doctor Julian!” A friendly face, albeit a worried one - Elenor fought through the crowd to get to them, Kadeş on their heels.

“Elenor, what’s going on?”Julian asked once they had reached him. “Who are these people?”

“Directorate supporters.” Elenor said shortly. “Mor’s assigned the new security officer, and it’s not Ruşerx or Briaşen. They’ve both gone and made a fuss, and now the Directorate are backing them.”

“A new security officer - Brakev said yes?”

“You already know?”

“They told me yesterday - where is Brakev?” Even as he spoke, he could see the Cardassian in question walking towards them, uniformed in a dark green armoured tunic and a phaser attached to their belt.”

“I don’t suggest you hang around, Doctor Julian.” Brakev said before Julian could even open his mouth. “You too, Doctor Parmak - you and the baby. I’ve got the feeling this won’t end pretty. ”

“I’m getting the same feeling myself.” Julian replied. “Do you want me to radio anyone? Federation troops?”

“Have you got your communicator on you?”

Julian patted the bag, and pulled a face. “Damn - it’s on the camp-”

“I have one at my home.” Parmak suddenly piped up. “We’ll call from there.”

Brakev nodded, but before they could say another word, a huge wave of shouting went through the crowd, and Julian could clearly hear Ruşerx voice above the din.

“I can’t believe you, Mor! You were my _family_!”

“This is nothing to do with that!”That was Mor, and they sounded tired. “I just don’t think you’re suited for it!”

“It was my right- _our_ right! Esk’kek was family, and by that the post should have been offered to _us_ first!”

“They weren’t your family until they were dead, were they Ruserx? They weren’t family when Pirrin needed you the most, were they?”

“They were family, and they taught me everything I know! The child has nothing to do with this!”

There was a sigh. “Ruşerx, come on. Send everyone home, let’s talk about this quietly-”

“Quietly?! Quietly like you _quietly_ gave our post to someone else? Quietly like how you _quietly_ cozied up to that Federation doctor?”

There were murmurs from the crowd, and many faces turned towards Julian. Julian swallowed hard.

“Ruşerx, leave the man alone - he’s got nothing to do with this-”

“He’s got _everything_ to do with this! He turns up, and suddenly everything goes to pot! We’re all forced to use their water taps, their drugs, he’s taking our children - everyone knows why Tegid’s child got a Federation name-”

“Don’t you _dare_ speak their name!” Somehow, without Julian or Elenor or Parmak noticing, Kadeş had climbed up onto the lip of one of the buildings and was shouting back. “After what you did to them- don’t you _dare_ speak my _adik’s_ name-!”

“Kadeş, get down from there-” Elenor tried tugging the teen from the wall, but it was no use - Kadeş was gripping to the wall, white-knuckled, and Ruşerx had already noticed them and was replying.”

“Your _adik_ got exactly what was coming to her!” Ruşerx was shouting. “What she deserved for supporting that _sark!_ Do you know what the Federation are doing now, child?! They’re stopping our rations! They didn’t want us to find out, but by the end of the season we’ll all be starving because of _them_ -”

“Ruşerx, that’s enough!” But not even Mor could stop the crowd now - the rumbling of the crowd was like a car engine, and Julian felt like any moment he was about to get run over. The crowd began edging forward, but Brakev firmly stood between the crowd and him.

“Doctors.” Brakev told them in a low voice. “Leave. Now.”

Julian looked around, but it seemed the crowd had surrounded them, and there was nowhere to go. Gobaith, perhaps sensing the atmosphere, began to cry, and Parmak murmured to them to soothe them, but Parmak was eyeing the crowd, same as he was, looking for an exit. There was a flashout of the corner of his eye, and Julian turned to see Kadeş swing from the building and fire a two-footed kick into the rubble next door to the house, revealing a small alley.

“Head down there, doctors!” they shouted. “You’ll end up in Paldar sector - Doctor Parmak, you’ll know where - _go!”_

And then Julian found himself running, really running, down the alley, jumping over rubble and avoiding mud patches. Parmak ran ahead of him, surprisingly nimble for their bulk and short stature, Gobaith tied tightly to their chest. The noise behind them didn’t seem to abate as they ran - every time Julian looked over his shoulder, he expected to see a pack of Directorate hounds snapping at his heels.

Kadeş was true to their word, though - the alley soon opened up into a rather more resplendent part of town, or at least compared to Icprin.

“Where are we?” Julian asked, bending over a little as he tried to catch his breath.

“I know where we are.” Parmak replied, loosening the sling a little to check on Gobaith, who was sniffing miserably. “My home’s only around the corner - come on…”

Kelas’ house was a half-built property, next to a sort of memorial. It wasn’t majorly grand - not like the houses around it used to be - but it was decent, and it didn’t creak in the wind. Kelas unlocked the door with a key tied around their neck, and ushered Julian into an entrance way.

“The communicator system’s in the living room, follow me-”

The inside of the house was far more homely that the houses Julian was used to - more personal effects decorated the room, like a pair of prayer beads on an end table, and an isolinear book collection sat in a bookcase in the corner. A pair of sofa’s sat on a knotted rug in the middle of the room, and there were several doors leading out. The communications array sat on the dining table in the corner, and Julian made a beeline for it, typing in the code for the Federation emergency line.

As he waited on the comm (on hold for an emergency line, things _must_ be bad), he heard footsteps from another room. He had his back to the door that opened, and therefore didn’t see the new entrant to the room, but he _definitely_ recognized the voice.

“Kelas? Who’s with you- oh _hello_ , is this the child you’ve been nursing?”

Julian felt a sudden fear tug insistently at his stomach. He hadn’t realised Garak and Parmak lived together- oh god, this was _not happening_ -

“This is Gobaith, yes.” Parmak explained to Garak. “There’s been a riot though, down in Icprin - their Federation officer couldn’t get to their communicator, I had to take both Gobaith and him up here- I would’ve called ahead but-”

“No, it’s fine - he’s perfectly welcome. Who is this officer?”

“Doctor Julian-”

“ _Julian_ -?”

Julian felt eyes on him, and he knew with a gut instinct that Garak recognised him, oh _god_ everything was going to go to hell-

“Hello, Federation Secure Line-”

Oh, thank _God_.

“Hello! This Doctor Nurahan Julian - I need to request emergency security troops, there’s a riot in Icprin sector-”

“Your ID?”

“2377NJ007…”

As Julian was speaking, he watched Parmak and Garak out of the corner of the eye. They seemed to be having a hushed discussion over something, keeping their voices purposefully low. Keeping half an ear on the operator on the other end of the communicator, Julian tried to catch what they were saying.

“...leaving, Elim?” Parmak was saying, looking concerned. “I thought you were working from home today.”

“There’s something I need from the office - Marlek has it. I need to go and get it - it’s rather necessary.”

“But right now?” Parmak sighed. “Elim, there’s a riot outside - are you sure you need to leave right this moment?”

“I-” a flash of a look in Julian’s direction. “Yes, I need to go. You’ll keep our... guests comfortable?”

“Of course, but I don’t understand-”

“I’ll explain- later.” And Garak was gone in a flutter of soft green scarf. Julian very quietly finished up his call, and hung up. The atmosphere in the small house was thicker than butter - Parmak was facing away from him, but even Julian could see he was starting to connect the dots.

“I don’t claim to know Human emotions very well.” Parmak said slowly, a funny lilt to their voice. “But I know Cardassian ones. And when Elim saw you, he looked like he’d seen a ghost.”

Julian said nothing, mentally tallying his options. He could always pretend he hadn’t noticed anything, say that Parmak was seeing things, but- no, that wasn’t fair on Parmak. He could make up a new story, but Parmak was already turning towards him and there wasn’t enough _time-_

“You know Elim.” Parmak said, watching him intently. “You know him well.”

“I…” Julian paused, then sighed. “Yes. I know Garak. We had lunch together for six years. He was one of my closest friends.”

“Lunch-” Something seemed to fall into place in their mind. “Nurahan Julian isn’t your real name, is it?”

“No. My real name is-”

“Julian Bashir. I know.” Parmak closed their eyes, and rubbed one of their eyeridges. “I thought- Elim said yesterday you were terrible at replying to his letters, but that’s not it, is it? It’s because you haven’t been getting them.”

“Kind of. But I really am terrible at replying to letters.”

Parmak didn’t even smile at that.”Why, though? You come to the home planet of one of your closest friends, stay for two seasons and don’t even say hello?”

“It’s more complicated than that.” Julian took a deep breath, before settling in on the sofa in the middle of the room. Parmak followed him, settling on the other end with Gobaith, watching closely.

“Kelas,” Julian said tiredly. “I have something to confess…”


	16. e'wUth he'kUruntef

“So, let me get this perfectly clear…”

They were still sat on the sofa in Parmak and Garak’s home, the sounds of the riot in Icprin ever so far away. At some point during Julian’s long winding explanation of how he ended up on Cardassia, Parmak had lost their tunic to nurse Gobaith, and had untied their hair so that it lay in loose waves on the back of the cream geometric pattern of the sofa. The only sound in the room with the exception of their voices was the soft ticking of some sort of clock - a steady, grounding sound in the rocky emotional atmosphere.

“You came to Cardassia because you missed Elim and your other friends, and you felt alone on your space station.” Parmak was saying. “You needed an escape. And you came here, but in such a fashion that it left you far more isolated than before.”

“It was a bit more complicated than that.” Julian replied, rubbing his forehead. “I didn’t mean to come here alone. But it was either that or stay on Deep Space Nine.”

“You meant to meetup with Elim?”

“Yes - at first. But I’m genetically engineered, barred from travel to ‘vulnerable populations’ - Starfleet wouldn’t let me planetside.”

“And so you came up with a false name, false details based on your skill set, an entirely false back story, and came to live in almost guaranteed isolation.”

“Now you say it like that, it sounds a bit ridiculous.”

Kelas smiled. “You were desperate. We don’t make our best decisions when we panic.”

“I suppose.” Julian paused. “I don’t regret it, though.”

“Truly?”

“Not even on the bad days. Coming here was escaping - staying here was an active decision. And if I wasn’t here, I would’ve never have met you in person?”

“In person?” Parmak blinked, before a wry smile settled on their lips. ”You knew who I was before I introduced myself, didn’t you?”

Julian flushed and scratched the back of his neck.

“Garak - he wrote about you a bit. Quite a lot, actually - he really does value you, you know?”

A light charcoal flush spread up Kelas’ neck ridges. “He always does say that…”

“And you don’t believe him?”

“He’s being genuine when he says it. I just… no, never mind.”

“No, what is it?”

“It’s, well this is going to sound rather ridiculous-”

“More ridiculous than me skipping across half the galaxy to become an isolated hermit?”

Parmak let out a startled laugh. “It’s just… ever since Elim and I first met, and he told me about you... I always felt a little like I was a replacement for you.”

“For me?” Julian blinked. “Kelas, you’re twice the person I could be.”

“Really? Twice you, the person who single-handedly cured the Blight, who deactivated a piece of Cardassian technology that shouldn't have been able to be deactivated, who's treated a community despite being distrusted-”

“But you’ve done so much here! And you have so much respect from the community, and after what you’ve been through…”

He trailed off. Parmak was eyeing him up again.

“He told you, didn’t he?” Parmak said, quietly. “Elim - he told you how we met the first time.”

“Nothing detailed, but… yes. But I won’t ask about it - it’s your business, and I shouldn’t-”

“You can, if you want to.” Parmak smiled, just a touch. “I can tell you’re curious.”

“That doesn’t give me the right to know anything though.”

“True.” Parmak leaned back into the sofa, tucking the head of a now sleeping Gobaith in the dip in their neck ridge. “How about...one question? You assuage your curiosity, I keep my privacy.”

“Are you certain?”

“We’ve been through quite a bit together, Doctor Julian. I feel I can entrust you with a little of my past.”

Julian nodded slowly, and thought for a moment. “Garak… he put you in a labour camp.”

“He did.”

“How did you forgive him? You’re incredibly close now, what happened?”

Parmak, to Julian’s surprise, laughed. “You had to ask the most difficult question.”

“If you don’t feel comfortable answering-”

“No, no. It makes sense, you asking that.” Parmak exhaled a long slow breath. “I didn’t forgive him for a long time.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Hmm. I won’t lie doctor, the three years in a labour camp were hell. But coming back was worse. I never stopped being afraid, never stopped looking over my shoulder, barely ate or slept - I couldn’t stand the thought of staying on Cardassia and running into Elim, knowing what he could put me through. But I got lucky - a post opened up on the _CDS Pirriselian,_ a science vessel. They needed a consultant doctor, and I needed an escape. I took it.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“No. I got terrible warp sickness, and I hated the pokey little infirmary. But I stayed, for eight years because the thought of going home and finding him waiting there for me was paralyzing.” Parmak paused for a moment.”Of course there were a few bright spots - did you know Pirrin was born on that ship? The ship’s what they’re named after.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“They don’t talk about it much, admittedly. But the _CDS Pirriselien_ was like my second prison. You can imagine how I felt when I finally came to terms with what happened to me, and came home to find Elim had already been exiled. I guess in the end it did help somewhat...”

“How?”

“It meant I was able to at least hear him out - give him a chance. And when I did… He validated my feelings - he didn’t try to dissuade me, or play anything down. He knew what he’d done, and he was trying his best to make amends. He never insisted on my friendship as payment or as an expectation for his amends - he did it with no thought to reward. He changed - not to curry favour, but genuinely.”

“And that made you able to forgive him? To reconcile?”

“Yes and no.” Parmak sighed. “Sometimes… sometimes forgiveness isn’t about reconciling with the one who hurt you. Sometimes it’s about recognizing that someone made a mess of your life and they’re probably not coming back to tidy up. I forgave Elim long before the Dominion came, because I needed to be able to come home. I forgive him now because he _is_ home.”

Parmak’s words hung heavy in the air after they finished speaking. Julian didn’t know exactly what he was feeling - a curious mixture of horror, sadness and an absolute unwavering compassion for the doctor opposite all warred for prime position in the front of his brain. Garak’s letters did not do Parmak justice - he was far more than twice the man Julian could ever hope to be. To be put through hell and still come back to their home planet, despite everything...

Could he had forgiven Garak, like Parmak had done? He had forgiven the man once before, but he had never fully comprehended what Garak had done. He’d never experienced his past cruelty - but Parmak had, and had reconciled. He supposed that it would be like reconciling with his parents for what they did to him - or not. It wasn’t as if his parents had ever shown any kind of remorse for what he went through, or compassion - but then again, was that necessary for forgiveness? It would sure help him come to terms with it, but he’d never really needed to, never really thought about it until now-

The sound of the communication array ringing broke Julian out of his thoughts. With a slight groan, Parmak rose from the sofa, Gobaith in one arm, and headed towards the communication set. The conversation was brief, but it made Parmak frown a little as they put the receiver down. Julian raised an eyebrow in query, but Parmak shook their head, quickly, before tapping out a new code and speaking in fast Kardasi, far too fast for Julian to understand.

“That was your superior officer.” Parmak told him, once they’d put the communication unit down. “They’ve evacuated Icprin and part of East Torr.”

“Evacuated? Where to?”

“One of the Federation offices - no, don’t get up-”

“But I should-”

“Julian, please. The riot isn’t over - it’s not safe for you out there right now.”

“Then what do I do now?”

“I’m going to the offices, take Gobaith to their family, make sure everyone is alright. You need to wait here.”

“Just… wait?”

“Yes - I’m sorry, but you can’t go out onto the streets, you’ll be killed. I’ve convinced Elim to come back here-”

“But-”

“Take the time to talk to him, alright? You owe him an explanation, at least.”

Julian opened his mouth to speak, but he didn’t get to finish his sentence - Parmak was already gone.

* * *

Garak had taken his time in coming back to the house. Julian had spent the first part of the wait fretfully pacing and worrying over what was going to be said, and what would be left unsaid. The second half he’d spent examining the curious knick-knacks that sat on shelves and table corners, curious to see what Garak had deemed important. He’d found the clock that was the source of the ticking - it was one he himself had brought Garak, a small, tacky thing, with the image of a dancing couple imprinted in peeling holographic print. He’d originally gotten it from Risa as a bit of a joke - he’d imagined Garak would have a lot to say about the design of at least the couple in the background of the clock. And he was right - they’d spent their next lunch bickering about Risian customs and clothes and ended it with Julian promising to buy one of the outfits and Garak promising to burn it. He had honestly not expected Garak to keep the thing.

“I always thought it was Human custom to not touch the belongings of other people?”

He jumped at the sudden voice, and turned around. Garak stood in the doorway, looking exactly the same as he always had done - maybe a little thinner, a little greyer, but that strange smile of his lingered around his lips and his bright blue eyes shone out from under his eye-ridges. He wore a soft green scarf around his neck, and a Human style geometric dress beneath it, looking fashionable even in the midst of post-war rubble. Julian felt his heat give a little leap in his chest.

“You kept the clock.” Julian said, not really knowing what to say. Garak tilted his head to the left.

“It was a gift from you - of course I kept it. You didn’t expect me to?”

“I didn’t expect you to want to keep anything from Deep Space Nine.”

“Like how you abandoned everything?”

Julian didn’t reply. Garak watched him, before crossing the room and not stopping until they were nearly chest to chest.

“You never wrote back.” Garak murmured. “I sent you letters - every season, ever since I came home, and you never wrote back-”

“I know.” Julian sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“And then you come here, hiding under a new name and you don’t even drop by to say hello-”

“I didn’t have a choice-!”

“A choice? You came with the Volunteer corps-”

“I _snuck_ here with the corps. I was never supposed to come to Cardassia-”

“What do you mean?”

“Starfleet banned me from Cardassia. I couldn’t come and see you because Starfleet could not know I was here, and it would have been suspicious for a Federation officer to visit you especially.” Julian paused, then laughed, a little bitterly. “And even if I was authorised, I would’ve barely had the time to visit.”

Garak appraised him. “Are Federation troops truly that thinly spread in your subdistrict?” he asked. “I heard the reports, and had hoped that there would be more relief efforts, but if there is seriously no Federation officer to cover your work in -”

“Garak,” Julian interrupted him before he could complete his sentence. “There are barely any relief efforts here because I am the _only_ Federation officer in this subdistrict.”

If circumstances weren’t so dire, Julian would’ve laughed at the fact that this was the one time he had made Garak speechless. The other man blinked once, then twice, before opening his mouth as if to speak, and then closing it again with a perturbed look on his face. Julian gave him a few seconds to think it over before softly adding;

“Surprised?”

“Quite.” Garak’s voice was quite faint. “You’ve been doing everything on the camp yourself?”

“Yes. Electrics, water, farming… Well, nearly everything. Doctor Parmak helps with the medical rounds.”

“Did he know about you?”

“Not until today, I swear.”

Garak continued to appraise him, and Julian squirmed a little on the spot. He knew Garak could hold grudges like no-one else - he hoped that the older Cardassian could forgive him for this.

“Why did you not reply, Julian?” Garak finally asked softly, and Julian started over the use of his first name. “And why did you come here?”

“Because I was an idiot.” Julian replied, equally as soft. “And I didn’t realise how much I missed you until you were gone.”

Garak closed his eyes, and let out a heavy sigh, and for a brief, terrible moment Julian thought he’d failed, that Garak was going to back off and hide from him. But Garak soon opened them again, and Julian could see the multitude of emotions that passed through them - exhaustion mainly, but there was some warmth there, and a tiny, a very tiny, glimmer of hope.

“I think,” he said, quietly. “That maybe we should discuss this over dinner. Will you join me, my dear Doctor?”


	17. A Contented Doctor

For the first time in several years, Julian woke up in a bed that was not his own.

He blinked up at the off-white ceiling, feeling a little muzzy of sorts. The world was soft and quiet - there was some light coming through the opaque curtains of the room, but not even the birds were awake at this early hour. His sleep-fogged head slowly tried to make sense of the situation. He couldn’t hear Gobaith, but something told him that Gobaith was with their family that morning. He remembered stress, anger, shouting, a lot of noise and then… calm. He was safe here, he thought, but if he could just remember _where_ … it wasn’t the camp, the bed was too soft, and the duvet too thick, and he could hear a gentle rumbling snore from the next room, where _was_ he...

The happenings of the previous evening chose this moment to rush into his head. He smiled. Ah, yes - he remembered now.

The riot - Parmak taking him home. Seeing Garak, confessing to them both, and then… and then he and Garak had had dinner and had talked things over. Parmak joined them halfway through, and from there… well, it was just like old times. They’d moved to lighter topics, bickering about literature and art and it turned out Parmak hated The Never Ending Sacrifice just as much as Julian did, and that had turned into teasing Garak about his large collection of Jane Austen books, which had turned into a challenge over a game of _kotra_ , Garak versus Julian and Parmak, the latter team losing quite miserably...

Julian grinned to himself, and stretched out across the soft pillows of the bed. He couldn’t remember feeling quite this contented since landing planetside. He’d not really known just how stressed hiding his identity had been until he’d confessed - and really, he should’ve recognized the stress from when he was hiding his genetic background. Perhaps he had been so intent on forgetting Deep Space Nine that he’d fallen back on his old protocol of handling secrets without realising… ah, but that didn’t matter so much anymore.

Parmak knew. Garak knew. And Julian felt a whole lot lighter now his burden was shared - which should’ve been rather alarming given that Garak was one of the people who knew, but it didn’t really alarm him. After what Parmak had said, and from Julian’s own feelings about the man after finding him on Cardassia, Julian was hesitantly optimistic about trusting him. And he knew Parmak - Parmak was trustworthy, he could keep a secret. And now, for the first time since leaving DS9, Julian felt he had friends - proper friends, who he could be totally honest with.

His grin softening to a smile, Julian rolled back over and buried himself in the soft duvet. He was back asleep within minutes.

* * *

It was much later when Julian woke up for the second time, feeling quite refreshed. The birds were now singing in full force, and the snoring that had been present earlier was now gone, and Julian felt that he should at least get up and see how things were doing. It took him some time to dress in yesterday’s clothes - apparently last night Julian had decided to strip on the way to bed so he could collapse in it, leaving his morning self to hunt around the room for stray socks that had somehow been thrown across the room.

Breakfast was taken at the breakfast bar in the small kitchen at the back of the property. It was a quaint sort of room, something Julian would’ve expected to find back home, with pale green walls, ornate cupboards along the ceiling and mosaiced counters along the walls. Parmak was already there when Julian walked in, frowning thoughtfully at a replicator in the corner as a kettle whistled on the counter beside him.

“Good morning, Doctor Julian.” Parmak murmured. “Help yourself to the red leaf - kettle’s just boiled, and cups are on the shelf. You slept well?”

“I did, thank you.” Julian reached and took a cup from the shelf, and began pouring tea for them both. “Any messages this morning?”

“Only the one - Icprin’s residents have gone back home.”

“That’s good. I should go help with the clean-up work after breakfast - where’s Garak?”

“Oh, he’s probably still in bed.” Parmak smiled, and laughed a little. “You’ll be hard pressed to get him out of there before eight - although he’s supposed to be working early today so I was hoping- oh, here he is-”

“Good morning, Kelas, Julian.” Garak walked into the small kitchen, dressed perfectly in what must’ve been the Cardassian equivalent of a shirt and tie. Julian gave him a wave, his mouth too full of hot red leaf tea to attempt any kind of Kardasi greeting. Parmak looked up briefly from where he was poking the keypad of the replicator.

“You, up before eight o’clock, Elim?” Parmak remarked with a sunny smile. “It’s a miracle.”

“Sarcasm does not suit you, my dear. What has the replicator got for us today?”

“Something better than usual - I’ve managed some toasted _bet’to_ bread. I tried for some _rokassa_ juice, but whatever materialised is definitely not _rokassa_ juice.”

“A pity.”

“Indeed. Did we save any of the _podul_ jam I got from one of my patients?”

“In the top cupboard, next to where the red leaf normally is.” As Parmak reached up on tiptoes to get to the top cupboard, Garak brought the toasted _bet’to_ bread to the table, along with a few plates and knives.

“Toast alright for you, doctor?” Garak said, setting everything down on the table. “I’m afraid I’m not entirely sure what you Federation volunteers receive in rations…”

“We don’t have them- the district gets rations, and we make do with a replicator.” Julian replied, accepting the slices of _bet’to_ toast from Garak with a smile. “Though I am surprised you have a replicator. How did you get it?”

Garak smiled in return. “Our _pur-nim_ , Eleod Dailis, organized some rather temperamental replicators for this part of the district. At the expense of almost everything else.”

“West Paldar as a worse problem with xenophobia than Icprin.” Parmak added as they sat down, jam in hand, and reached for some toast. “Many of the residents refused to touch Federation rations, and were choosing to get sick of malnutrition because there weren’t enough Cardassia-produced rations. Eleod had to trade almost all our resources for at least one replicator per ten houses.”

“Do other people use your replicator?”

“Oh, no.” Garak replied with a self-depreciating smile. “The populace here distrust Tain’s protege almost as much as they distrust the Federation.”

“Luckily that distrust is pretty isolated.” Parmak replied. “I mean, _Kardasi’or_ as a whole at least values your political work. Didn’t your colleague - Tuluth, wasn’t it? - didn’t they mention something about ‘recognising your unique contribution’?”

Garak snorted. “I wouldn’t trust Tuluth further than I could throw them. And I am certain they were only saying that so I would support their pledge to protect Varagasi monuments as historical landmarks.”

“As if you weren’t going to do so anyway. They were just giving themselves an excuse to reward you, I’m sure of it.”

“You are remarkably optimistic today, Kelas. Has our Human friend been rubbing off on you?”

“I’m just saying what I see happening.”

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to wait and find out. Julian, _podul_ jam? It’s a little like your Federation lemon curd...”

The morning passed onwards in a rather peaceful fashion - all three of them amiably bickered over politics and other matters. Garak left for work after the dishes had been tidied away, pressing an absentminded kiss to Parmak’s forehead, and offering Julian the flat palm of his hand. Parmak and Julian left a little later, Parmak to the Ala’kek household to see Gobaith, and Julian back down to the camp.

Julian had not known what to expect when he walked into Icprin sector that morning, but the reality of the situation was pretty grim. The path down towards the camp shone and glimmered with crushed shards of glass and metal nails attached to wood-like boards as Parmak and Julian walked down. Some of the walls of the standing houses had graffiti on them, large murals with _KARDASI TUDOK_ and _FEDERAJI GADEL_ printed across them in bright red ink, and a few windows were smashed. Most of the rubble that strewed the streets came from houses that had already been torn down by the Dominion bombs - Julian supposed it was easier to grab rubble to fight with than it was to tear down a stable house for materials.

The clean-up operation was already in full swing - it seemed almost the entire village was out tidying the streets, as well as a squadron of Federation officers, who gave Julian and Parmak nods as they passed. Parmak left his side early on to speak to Elenor, who was sweeping up the glass with Gobaith attached to his back in a sling. Enabran and Denal gave him a wave from where they were scrubbing graffiti from the statue in the center of town. Many of the other inhabitants gave him cautious nods too, but some ignored him completely, and Julian couldn’t help but notice several missing faces - Ruşerx for one, but Brakev too, and a few others were nowhere to be seen.

“Doctor Julian!”

He turned around. The lieutenant he’d met only yesterday up at the Federation officers - Maya, was it? - was hurrying towards him from the bottom of the hill, her long, frizzy hair bobbing in its high ponytail as she ran.

“Lieutenant Maya!” Julian greeted, a little surprised. “I thought you were assigned to Munda’ar sector?”

“I am.” she replied. “but we got called here to help with the riot. Perks of working in a sector no-one lives in.”

“I see. How are things here?”

“Bad, but better than they were. You should’ve seen what it looked like earlier.”

“It was worse?”

“More glass, a lot more blood… we found a crate of fireworks too - unlit, thank God, but that thing could’ve set the entire subdistrict alight.”

“God.”

“Exactly. No-one knows who put it there, of course - your security officer, Brakev - they’re questioning the ringleaders, but I don’t think they’ve had much luck.”

Ah. That explained the missing faces.

“How’s the camp? I’m guessing that was a target.”

“Remarkably unscathed. I have to hand it to you, Doctor Julian - you built everything on the camp pretty soundly - they couldn’t even break the windows. Painted some rather choice words on the side though… Did you use to be a builder?”

“I’ve never built anything on this scale in my life.”

Maya whistled lowly. “You must be a fast learner then. Or lucky.”

“Lucky is what I’m leaning towards.”

“Hmm.” Maya paused, and looked around them. “What are you going to do now?”

“Same as ever, I suppose. Tidy up, heal the injured, rebuild what’s broken...”

“You’re not leaving?”

“These people still need my help - why would I?”

“I’ve seen Fed boys leave over being looked at the wrong way by a Cardassian. After being targeted by a mob though...”

“I’m still staying. The Cardassians may be distrustful of us, but we can’t go running away and abandoning them all just because a small part doesn’t like us.”

“That’s true. Well, in that case, we’d best get on tidying up.”

“Of course. Is there anything specific that needs tackling first?”

“Mainly getting all the glass and sharp things off the path. We’ve had a couple of injuries because of them - you might want to take a look, I don’t know if there’s a Cardassian equivalent of tetanus…”

“I’ll have to get my kit from the camp.”

“Feel free - there’s nothing else urgent. It’s just tidying and making the place look presentable again. Although I don’t think the new _pur-nim_ will care much for aesthetics, given what’s happened-”

Julian felt his heart stop. Wait, _what?_

“The new _pur-nim?_ ” he interrupted, a bad feeling lodging itself in the pit of his stomach. “What do you mean? What happened to Mor?”

Maya gave him a strange look. “Haven’t you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“The post’s empty. Mor Emlin is dead.”


	18. The Funeral Plains

There was a much bigger turnout for Mor’s funeral than there was for Esk’kek’s - despite what had been said on the night they died, Mor was a well liked pur-nim, and as a result their funeral pyre was surrounded by well-wishers. Nearly all the subdistrict had turned out for it - Parmak and the Avon family intermingled with everyone around the fire, whilst many of the more reserved families huddled in groups of two or three. Even Tegid had made sure to be released from the hospital on time, and they were carefully being pushed by Kadeş in their wheelchair so that they could give Mor their last rites.

The Chaj clan was conspicuously absent.

“I didn’t expect them to turn up, to be perfectly honest.” Tegid had confided in him as various families stepped forward to throw herbs on the fire. “After what Ruşerx said… They got arrested too, did you know?”

“No.” Julian replied, fingering the bundle of lavender-like herbs in his hands. “I’ve been a bit out of sorts this week.”

“I suppose we all have. But Kadeş was telling me - Brakev took him in for questioning, along with a couple of the others. Didn’t find out who shot Mor, and they got let off with a formal warning for disorderly conduct.”

“Only a warning?”

“Brakev couldn’t prove more than disorderly conduct, or it would’ve gone to court. And Ruşerx knew that full well. Though quite a few of the others present got bigger sentences, I heard - gossip was all we had as entertainment up at the hospital.”

“I see. Are you moving back in with Elenor now you’re out?”

“No. The doctor don’t think Icprin’s safe for me like this.” They indicated to their wheelchair with the stump of their left arm. “They’ve got me up in a Federation housing block, where they put you if you can’t go home. They’ve put me on a waiting list for a new house though - me and my family might be able to move in by _petmitka_.”

“That’s good.”

“Mmm. I guess I’m lucky. Especially given what’s happened in the last few seasons.” Tegid tipped their head towards a Cardassian stood a little further away from the crowd - Pirrin, Julian realised with a jolt, looking distinctly withdrawn, a bouquet of herbs in their hand.

“Poor kid.” Tegid commented sadly. “Two deaths in just as many seasons. I worry about them, sometimes.”

“I do too.” Julian replied, watching as Pirrin arranged and rearranged their bouquet of herbs. “They don’t confide in anyone much.”

“They confide in you. You’re a bit like a father figure to them, I think.”

“Really?”

“Mmm.” Tegid paused. “You should talk to them. Enid’s got their own grief to deal with - Pirrin needs someone to talk to.”

“I… I don’t want to overstep my bounds-”

Tegid gave him a sympathetic smile. “It’s a difficult situation, to be sure. But I think you’d be welcomed. Go, now- join them by the fire.”

With an encouraging wave from Tegid, Julian slowly crossed the plain and approached Pirrin. The crowd around the funeral pyre parted easily for him, but not many people noticed him pass, too caught up in grief to care. Julian could see Parmak in the crowd, watching him go curiously, but when they realised his trajectory, they smiled softly, and looked away. Pirrin was staring deep into the fire when Julian arrived by their side, and it took them a few moments before they noticed Julian’s presence.

“May I?” he asked, indicating to the fire. Pirrin hesitated, then nodded, and together they threw their herbs on the fire. The sweet-bitter scent of burning flowers and leaves filled the air around them, and Julian heard Pirrin take a deep breath. He chanced a glance at the adolescent - they were crying, but were almost stoic in expression, as they were trying and failing to hide the pain they were in. Julian watched for a moment more, before crouching down in front of them and getting their attention.

“Pirrin,” Julian asked in a soft voice. “Are you alright?”

Pirrin was silent for a moment, before their stoic expression broke, and their face twisted into a grimace. They let out a sob, and then another, and it was all Julian could do to not hug them - he knew enough about Cardassian customs to know that would be unwise. Instead, he let his hands drift to Pirrin’s arms, and gave them a comforting squeeze as the young Cardassian hiccupped and sobbed in front of him.

“Why does everyone keep dying around me, Doctor Julian?” Pirrin managed in a choked sob. “Why is it _always_ me-?!”

“You’re not responsible for this.” Julian interrupted quietly. “It’s not your fault.”

“I feel like it is.” Pirrin replied. “I can’t- I can’t stop thinking who’s next! Is it Enid, or Kadeş, is it you or Doctor Parmak-”

“Pirrin… It’s not your fault. You’re not some kind of death magnet - you’re a young person put in a horrible situation. You are safe.”

“But what if I’m not? What if I put someone else in danger - Enid or Essim, I live with them, what if-”

They sniffed, and wiped at their eyes. In this moment, Julian could see a glimpse of the young adolescent Pirrin was - young and scared and grieving and feeling as if the world would collapse in on them. His heart ached for the young Cardassian - he’d known grown humans collapse under the weight of grief that Pirrin must’ve been carrying now.

“Listen, Pirrin,” he said, quietly. “The camp has a spare room. If you’re truly worried about putting Enid and Essim in danger, it’s free for you to use.”

“But then that’ll put you in danger-!”

“If there’s anywhere safe in Icprin, it’s the camp. Did you see it after the riot? They couldn’t even break the windows. It’s safe, I promise - and it’s available to you.”

Pirrin looked unsure, worrying their bottom lip and wringing their hands a little. Julian gave them an encouraging smile and lay his hand on their clasped hands.

“Think about it.” he said. “The option’s there if you ever need it.”

“I…” An open expression of grief, worry, trust and hope all intermingled on their features, before they closed off and bowed politely.

“Thank you, Doctor Julian. I’ll… I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

The mystery of the missing Chaj clan was resolved as Julian walked back up towards the town. He was talking quietly with Pirrin when he suddenly became aware of a sudden hush in the crowd - Ruşerx and their sibling Briaşen stood together, leaning against the wall of one of the buildings, evidently waiting for something. As Julian went to pass them by, Ruşerx pushed themselves off the wall and stood in front of him, blocking his path.

“So,” they said, their _Un_ showing their distaste for him. “You came back.”

“I did.” Julian replied, subtly angling his body so that he stood between Pirrin and Ruşerx. Pirrin got the idea, and took a step backwards, fading into the rapidly growing crowd. Ruşerx frowned at the little display.

“Did you not understand our… demonstration?” Ruşerx growled. “Why did you come back? We don’t want your kind here.”

“More like you don’t want me here. And I came back because I have a job to do. I want to help.”

“You cannot help us - do you not understand?! You come here with your Federation medicine and your Federation rations, and then take them out from under our feet when we most need them-”

“Nothing’s being taken, Ruşerx.” Julian interrupted. “Resources are being cut, yes, but the shortfall will be made up by what is produced on the camp and from the surplus from other Federation camps-”

“And we’re just supposed to accept that? Your Federation supplies couldn’t control that outbreak of _itzik’jia_ \- the outbreak that killed my _yadik_ Esk’kek-”

“Which we got under control, which didn’t come from Federation units! You didn’t even go to Esk’kek’s funeral-”

“You only controlled it with Doctor Parmak, and neither of you did a very good job, with your over-reliance on Federation medications - no Federation member even has scales-”

“Leave Doctor Parmak out of this-”

“They are just as complicit in this as you are - this would not have been a problem if we had true Cardassian doctors. If I were the new _pur-nim_ , I’d have you both removed-”

“Oh, I wouldn’t suggest that, Ruşerx. From what I hear, the two doctors have been doing good work here.” said a voice from over Julian’s shoulder. He looked over his shoulder - Garak was stood there, wearing a very sharky smile. Ruşerx took half a step backwards, but stood their ground, their frown deepening a little. Julian looked between them a little alarmed at the open dislike between them.

“Elim.” Ruşerx ground out his name as if it were poison. “How nice to see you outside the office.”

“Likewise.” A pause. “I will be honest, I’m surprised that a servant of the State such as yourself would treat our Federation guests with such disrespect.”

Ruşerx smiled a sickly sweet smile. “I show him no disrespect. Perhaps living with them for so long has made you more… sensitive.”

“I can think of no Cardassian who would accept such talk about their profession.”

“He’s not Cardassian.”

“Does it matter? You meant it as if he were.”

Ruşerx’s smile turned into a snarl. “You wouldn’t understand - you don’t live here.”

“Ah.” Garak bowed a little. “I suppose then I shall learn whilst working here.”

“Working here?” Ruşerx blinked, obviously a little wrong-footed. “Giving up your cushy Archives desk - I’m astounded.”

“Indeed. But a very dear friend of ours owed me a favour, and I just happened to hear of a _pur-nim_ post opening here…”

There was a moment of stillness, before Ruşerx face went white.

“ _No_.”

“I’m afraid so.” Garak took a moment to examine his hand claws. “And I feel I should let you know, both Doctor Julian and his associate Doctor Parmak are very dear friends of mine, and if I find you spreading such hearsey again…”

Ruşerx flared their neckridges a little, a rumbling hiss growing in the back of their throat, but before they could do or say anything, Briaşen reached forward and gave their arm a sharp tug. The pair exchanged a few brief words, too quietly and too quickly for Julian to understand, before they turned around and ducked into a back alley. Deprived of their source of gossip for the afternoon, the residents slowly began to disperse back to their houses. Julian turned to Garak with a surprised look on his face.

“Garak!” he cried. “You’re the new _pur-nim_?”

“It seems so.” Garak relaxed his stance, and gave Julian a warm smile. “A colleague - Tuluth, Kelas mentioned them a few days ago - offered me the position yesterday.”

“You could’ve warned me.”

“But then he would not have had his entrance.” Kelas appeared from within the thinning crowd, gently laying a hand on Garak’s shoulder in greeting. “You do have quite the flair for the dramatic, my dear.”

“You wound me with your harsh words.” But Garak’s eyes and _Un_ were signalling a certain fondness, and Julian laughed.

“I guess congratulations are in order, then?” he said with a smile. “Will you be celebrating?”

“Thank you, and perhaps… There is a bottle of vintage kanar salvaged from the old house that Kelas and I might break open. You are, of course, fully welcome to join us.”

“If I won’t be an imposition…”

“You wouldn’t be.” Kelas smiled at him. “You are always welcome at the house. And besides, I need a teammate if I’m ever to have a chance of beating Elim at _kotra_.”

“Your time will come, my dear.” Garak replied. “Perhaps not soon, but…”

Kelas gave him a gentle shove. “Don’t be mean.”

“I do apologize, my dear.” Garak smiled at the both of them, before clearing his throat. “Now, as entertaining as the both of you are, I do suggest that we get on with our respective responsibilities for the day.”

“Trying to get rid of us already, Garak?” Julian said with a smile.

“Not for long, doctor.” He grinned in response, a proper wolfish grin. “I hope you don’t mind, but given how long it took me to find you, I’m afraid won’t be letting you out of my sight for quite some time.”


	19. GORGORS




	20. The Family

“Doctor Julian, have you seen my scarf?”

“Your scarf- did you forget to set it out again?”

“I thought I did - but it’s not on the desk…”

“We’d better find it quickly - Kadeş is coming to pick you up soon-”

 _pe’hec_ had passed in a blur of torrential rain and warm breezes, leaving a muggy and humid season in its wake. The dirt tracks of Icprin had turned essentially into mudslides, having stored so much rain from the previous season, and the district had a distinct smell of salt and the sea. The farm he had set up the previous season seemed to be fairing well - several sturdy-looking trees were taking root, and some rather threatening looking bushes had managed to grow quite magnificently - to the detriment of Julian’s hands, which had developed a number of cuts due to the plant’s thorny exterior.

The people of Icprin had begun shedding their cold-weather clothes for something more colourful - you could hardly walk a meter without seeing a flash of a bright skirt or patterned tunic. He himself would’ve been in some of his old Risa outfits, had he not had some sense of professional decorum. The children especially were the brightest of all - Julian had seen a number of them wearing distinctly Human summer dresses and sandles, probably donated to their schools, obviously enjoying the warmer weather if not the humidity. His hair, however, was not a fan of this season - the normal curls and kinks had been replaced with an untameable frizzy mass, which Julian had to tackle every morning for at least ten minutes. Although it did have the unexpected bonus of making the normally solemn Pirrin crack a smile whenever they saw it in the mornings.

It had taken Pirrin only a week after Mor’s funeral before Julian found them outside with a packed bag, asking ever so politely to use the spare room, and they’d stayed there ever since. He had not expected that looking after a teenager and a baby would be such hard work, but as the weeks bore on, he found a newfound respect for parents. Not necessarily his parents, but parents in general. Never before had he had to handle teenage stress and grief, nor panic over school exams, nor the numerous odd socks that came out of the clothes recycler, whose pairs were never recovered. Combined with looking after Gobaith six days of the week, it was quickly becoming the most maddening and the most rewarding experience of his life - by the start of the next season, they'd become a kind of rag-tag family.

Today, however, was rather more maddening than rewarding.

“Did you put your scarf in the clothes recycler?” Julian was asked, as his charge turned the place upside down in search of the missing item. “The cycle’s finished, maybe-”

“I definitely didn’t put it in.” Pirrin replied, looking under a few of the papers on Julian’s desk. “I remember specifically not putting it in. Doctor Parmak, have you seen it?”

Parmak, who was settled in an armchair and nursing Gobaith, shook their head. “You were wearing it as a shawl yesterday.” they said. “That’s the last time I saw it.”

“Are you certain it’s not in your room?” Julian asked.

“I’m certain - I’ve looked all over-”

“Under the bed?”

“Why would it be there?”

“Might’ve been kicked there?”

Pirrin gave Julian a wholly unimpressed look.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Julian said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “It might be there. Check now - I can see Kadeş coming from outside the window-”

Kadeş, to Julian, was a mix between a good friend and a bad influence for Pirrin. They were one of the few people who could make Pirrin smile, who Pirrin would talk to about their feelings, but sometimes Julian felt their trouble-making streak was going to get them both into trouble someday. But Pirrin liked them, and Julian did too when they wasn’t making mischief, and so Julian didn’t mind them coming to the camp every so often. Such as today, where Kadeş was picking up both Gobaith and Pirrin to go and help Elenor at the school.

“ _Salmakt,_ doctors.” they greeted warmly, stepping over the threshold and into the cabin. “How’s Gobaith today?”

“Feisty.” Parmak said from their position in the armchair. “We’ll need to start them on solid food soon - I’m starting to feel teeth.”

“A right little _deThka!_ They’ll be enjoying _bet’to_ like the rest of us soon.” Kadeş quipped cheerfully. Gobaith gurgled happily as their sibling swept them off Parmak’s lap and cuddled them close. “Thank you for looking after them. Is Pirrin ready to go?”

“They’re just finding their scarf-”

“I found it!” Pirrin hurried back into the room, sea-green scarf in hand.

“Where was it?” Julian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It was under the bed - how it got there…” Pirrin shook their head. “ _Salmakt,_ Kadeş.”

“ _Salmakt._ You ready to go?”

“Let me grab my bag. Doctors, will you be walking up with us today?”

“Not today,” Julian replied. “We’re going to wait until Garak gets here, he said he’d plant some _haritka_ \- what?” Pirrin and Kadeş were exchanging amused looks, and he frowned in confusion.

“Oh, nothing.” Kadeş replied airily. “ _pur-nim_ Garak comes down here quite regularly, doesn’t he?”

“He does. He likes to help out - he _is_ our _pur-nim_ after all.”

“I think he comes down here more often than is required for a _pur-nim_.” Kadeş was grinning outright now, and Pirrin was hiding a smile- yes, Kadeş was _definitely_ a bad influence.

“What are you insinuating?” Julian looked suspiciously at the smiling teenagers, before turning to Parmak for moral support. “Kelas, help me out here-”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what they’re talking about.” Parmak replied, but their _Un_ said teasing, and _damn_ they knew but were keeping them out of the loop on purpose.

“You really like _pur-nim_ Garak, don’t you?” Pirrin asked innocently. Out of the corner of his eye, Julian could see Parmak watching the little exchange like one would watch a soap opera, smug and self-satisfied.

“I don’t know what you’re implying.”

“There’s no need to pretend, Doctor Julian.” Kadeş grinned. “I remember when we were listening to _pur-nim_ Garak’s speech back on _ta’Kardasi._ You were mooning. Actually _mooning_.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?” Julian asked, his sternness somewhat mitigated by the horrendous flush creeping up his face. Kadeş grinned once more, before tugging Pirrin out of the door and out of sight.

“Mooning, Doctor Julian?” Julian could hear the laughter in Parmak’s voice.

“Don’t you start.”

Kadeş was right in one way - since becoming _pur-nim_ , Garak had become ridiculously helpful, more than Julian had expected. He had expected to be left much to his own devices, like Mor had done, but the day after Garak had been sworn in as _pur-nim_ , the man had turned up at the camp as Julian was finishing breakfast, and insisted on helping him in the community garden all morning. He turned up most days to help out, and every _ta’kUra_ , the national day off in Cardassia, to insist Julian stop working and to invite their ragtag family to join him and Parmak for the day - normally so that he could foist a book on him in the morning and team up with Parmak to disseminate it over dinner. Or if the children were staying over with Elenor that _ta’kUra_ , Garak would break out some drink or another, not mentioning where they found it, and all three of them would spend the evening having incredibly spirited arguments well into the night.

And of course, that wasn’t forgetting the one time he, Garak and Parmak had celebrated Garak’s new position as _pur-nim,_ and had all gotten very drunk off of vintage _kanar._ He’d woken up in Parmak’s very comfortable shirt with no recollection of how that happened, and Garak and Parmak had cheerfully refused to tell him anything more than “you were very sweet about it”. Parmak even insisted that he keep the shirt, which he very definitely did _not_ sleep in most nights (although, in his defence, it was exceedingly comfortable).

The other residents had not taken so warmly to Garak as Julian had hoped. Of course, Pirrin treated him with their usual distanced politeness, but most of the other residents tended to keep their distance. It seemed Garak’s past followed him wherever he went - that, and a small minority of Cardassians saw his use of Federation pronouns as an affront and insisted he was a Federation sympathiser.

“I’m just saying it’s a bit odd.” Bleşin said one morning as they and Doctor Julian took tea on one of his home visits. “Why do you need to tell someone what you have tucked up inside? I mean, I know you humans tend to have it all hanging out but...”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.” Julian replied, hiding his smile behind a sip of red leaf. “For us, and other species, it’s an identity of sorts.”

“An identity?”

“Shared experiences, instinctive solidarity. Things like that.”

“Based around what body you got given?”

“For some. Generally speaking, it relates more to your identity than your… parts.”

“And it’s important to you?”

“To many people. Some don’t mind, but it’s considered quite rude if you purposefully use the wrong pronoun.”

“So in Kardasi…”

“It would be like using the _atsi_ inferior pronoun instead of the _jasi_ superior pronoun on your boss.”

The confusion on Bleşin’s face cleared, and they looked suitably horrified. “There are humans who don’t use the right pronoun _on purpose_?!”

“They’re a definite minority, but… yes.”

“But that’s incredibly disrespectful!”

“It is.”

“Do they do it to be disrespectful?”

“Often, yes. Some people believe that your pronouns should reflect the body you were born with, and will refuse to use any other pronoun.”

“So that would be like using _atsi_ regardless of rank, because they were born unemployed?”

“I… guess?”

“What rude people.” Bleşin took a sip of their tea, their face a picture of indignation and curiousity. “So, how does this relate to _pur-nim_ Garak?”

“What do you mean?”

“He uses Federation pronouns. Why?”

“I wouldn’t know. It’s his own personal choice, I guess.”

“Hmm.” Bleşin thought for a moment. “I don’t understand it, but I respect our _pur-nim_. Even though he has done some… questionable things.”

“I’ve heard.” Julian said non-committedly - of course he knew full well what Garak had done, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

“I guess you’ve been warned of him.”

“By everyone and their mother, it seems.”

Bleşin laughed. “Ah, we know how trusting you Federation lot are. We just want you to be safe. And Pirrin and Gobaith too. He works on that farm you’ve been building, doesn’t he?”

“Yes. He’s been really quite helpful.”

“Modrue down the road said that he’d been taught as a gardener by his father.”

“He had.”

“You see, here’s the thing I don’t get. How can someone go from being in such a _gentle_ profession go on to join the Obsidian Order?”

“I guess they have similar skillsets - patience, attention to detail…”

“And cutting roses is the same as cutting throats?”

“Well, no... But he’s given up that life, which I’m glad for - I rather like him as a gardener.”

“You trust him, then?”

“I do.” The words felt unfamiliar on his tongue - trusting Garak? Him? Before he’d come here, he would’ve laughed had someone asked him to trust the sly cardassian. But now, after all he’d been through, after that autobiographical letter Garak had sent him...

“You’ve only known him for half a season.” Bleşin pulled him out of his thoughts, and Julian winced - he’d forgotten that to Bleşin, he truly hadn’t known him for very long.

“That’s true.” he said, slowly gathering his thoughts. “But I do. And I trust Doctor Parmak, and Doctor Parmak trusts him, so…”

“Doctor Parmak does tend to associate with good people.” Bleşin mused. “Even before they’re known to be good - Alon Ghemor, for example. And you.”

“You didn’t think I was good before?”

“You were a stranger before. How was I to know?”

Julian found he couldn’t argue with that.


	21. A Tense Conversation

Garak had arrived a little after the children had left. Julian and Parmak were waiting outside when he arrived, idly discussing plants and the planting season.

“All I’m saying is that if we plant the aloe vera now,” Parmak was saying, pointing at the Terran plant in question. “We’ll be able to make up some of the shortfall in Federation medical aid and be able to treat the sunburn that’s sure to come next season.”

“I just don’t think they’d survive outside greenhouse.” Julian argued back. “They’re hardy, but the wet ground is just going to make them rot.”

“ _Salmakt_ , doctors.” Garak came up behind them, making both doctors jump. “What are you talking about?”

“This Terran plant.” Parmak replied, recovering quickly to briefly to press a kiss to Garak’s cheek in greeting. “I’m certain we should plant it now, but Doctor Julian doesn’t agree.”

“Have you ever grown aloe vera, Garak?” Julian asked, holding a palm up in greeting.

“I have not.” Garak replied with a shake of his head, pressing his palm against Julian’s. “And as much as it would please me to learn more about your Terran plants, I do believe you and Doctor Parmak have home visits to complete.”

“I suppose.” Parmak gave the plant one last forlorn look, before turning away. “You’ll be planting some _haritka_ today, Elim?”

Garak patted his breast pocket. “Picked up the seeds from a friend of mine. Hopefully we’ll have some vegetables this season - I noticed the Federation rations are becoming rather restrictive lately.”

“They are.” Parmak looked towards the sky. “No malnutrition cases at the hospital yet, thank the stars, but it’s only a matter of time. Hopefully the extra supply from Munda’ar sector will help us see the worst cases off.”

“Indeed.” Garak turned to Julian. “Talking of Federation aid - Julian, would you be so kind to meet me in my office at the _dosbaş'or_ after your rounds? There’s something I’d like to discuss.”

“Of course.” Julian gave him a smile, before turning to Parmak. “Let’s get going - we’ll have to have a proper argument about aloe vera later.”

“A _proper_ argument?” Julian missed the mischievous sparkle in Parmak’s eyes. “Pray tell, what would this entail?”

“A nice long discussion,” Julian replied, completely oblivious. “In which I argue my point so persuasively that you finally concede to me being correct.”

“I suppose it would be a rather _vigorous_ victory?”

“In a-” It took a moment for his brain to remember Cardassian flirting involved such debates, and another moment to realise exactly what Parmak was implying. He cut himself off as he flushed a dark red, but it was too late - Parmak was hiding a smile, and Garak looked like the cat who got the cream.

“Vigorous? Persuasive?” Garak grinned, and Julian internally sighed. “Should I be jealous, doctor?”

“Not you _too_.” Julian groaned. Parmak was now full on snickering behind him, and Julian flushed even harder and hid his face in one hand. Taking pity on him, Parmak placed a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed lightly.

“Come along, Doctor.” they said with a sunny smile. “We’d best get moving - patients to see and all that. I hear Enabran’s scale rot has flared up again...

* * *

It was lunchtime by the time Julian managed to finish his home visits and have some free time to go and see Garak. Enabran’s scale rot had flared up again, as had Bleşin’s, and every house they visited seemed to have some complaint or another, be it an aching joint or a strange rash they’d been worrying over. Parmak had opted to accompany him down to the _dosbaş'or_ at least - Gobaith would be waiting with Elenor for their lunch there. They would probably join him and Garak in the office afterwards - it was unusual for something that involved the two of them to not become the business of the third.

He and Parmak entered the _dosbaş'or_ quietly, taking a moment to watch the school children happily chatter away to each other as they ate their rations. Elenor gave him a wave from the front of the class, Gobaith sat on their knee. Julian waved back, before leaving Parmak to Gobaith and ducking into a small recess. He climbing the rickety stairs up to Garak’s office, avoiding the one loose step that always seemed to catch someone out, until he was stood in the narrow hallway of the floor above, the office clearly noticeable as being the only room with the door open.

Garak’s office was a little different from what he had expected. It was just as fastidiously neat as he’d envisioned - the desk was clear, save for a communications array, a neat pile of PADDs and a stack of papers next to it, and the furniture was neatly arranged to be at right angles to each other. Even the isolinear books seemed to be arranged alphabetically in their holder in the corner. However, Julian had never really envisioned Garak to be a collector of knick-knacks, and yet there were several of them dotted on the far windowsill - a _targ_ horn, a small geode of some kind and a hair comb decorated with small pink flowers all sat around what Julian recognised as an Edosian orchid. Opposite the window there was another flower, unrecognizable to Julian’s untrained eye, this one set on a small, spindly end table, in front of a vaguely recognisable painting, filled with flowers. Garak himself seemed to be meditating on the painting, but even so, he turned as soon as Julian had stepped through the door.

“Ah, doctor!” Garak greeted him with his usual affable smile. “How good of you to come.”

“You did invite me.” Julian smiled back,before nodding at the painting. “Is that one of Ziyal’s?”

“It is. She travels with me wherever I go.”

“It’s lovely.” Julian paused for a moment to admire the painting. “But I’m guessing you didn’t invite me up here to discuss art.”

“Ah, no. I did not.” Giving the painting one more fond glance, Garak turned and headed towards his desk, indicating the chair opposite for Julian to take. “I wondered if you’d be interesting in hearing a conversation I shall be having with your Federation superior.”

Julian eyed him thoughtfully as he settled into the soft chair. “Depends. What will this conversation be about?”

“About why you are the only federation officer assigned to this subdistrict.”

“You’ve found someone who’ll tell you?”

“I hope to find someone to tell me.”

“I wish you luck. In all the appeals I’ve made for more personnel, not one person has been able to tell me why I’m on my own.”

“Ah, but I believe that is due to Starfleet not wishing you to find out. If they don’t know that you are here…”

“You think you’ll get an answer?”

“I can certainly try.”

Julian thought for a moment, then grinned. “Then try away.”

Garak nodded once, before turning to the communications array and began to tap away at it. The room was still and quiet as he worked, and Julian settled into his chair in preparation. Finally, after several seasons of fighting, maybe he was going to get an answer. Julian was almost vibrating with expectation. He fully trusted Garak to be able to get to the bottom of this - the skills from his previous occupation might actually come in handy...

“Ready, doctor?” Julian was brought from his musings by Garak’s gentle question.

“When you are.” Garak flicked a switch and pressed the call button. The communications array, now placed on loudspeaker, rang out into the quiet room, once, twice, four times, and then-

“Federation Secure Line, how may I be of service?”

“Ah, good afternoon!” Garak greeted in his very best customer service voice. “This is the _pur-nim_ of Icprin. I wonder if you might forward me onto your personnel department?”

“Of course, may I have your ID?”

“2375EG010.”

There was a series of clicks, before the phone rang once more. It rang ten consecutive times before Garak sighed, and gave Julian a commiserating look.

“I get the distinct feeling we might be here for some time.” he said. Julian laughed a little, but before he could respond the communications array _pinged_ , and someone with a deep, masculine voice picked upon the other side.

“Federation Personnel Office - Lieutenant Ra’har speaking. How may I help you?”

“Good afternoon - this is _pur-nim_ Garak. I have a query about the Federation camp in my sub-district.”

“Is there something wrong with their work?”

“Not exactly. You see, I’ve just come from a meeting with the chief officer in the camp-” Julian mouthed _chief officer?_ across the desk, but Garak gave him a stern look. “-and I’ve become aware that he is the only officer that lives on site.”

“Some of our aid officers do prefer to live off-site-”

“I understand that. But here is my problem - the site is staffed by only him and another Cardassian doctor. And that Cardassian doctor only works part-time.”

“I… see. Has the officer requested extra personnel?”

“He assures me most ardently that he has. The only outcome of it was receiving a part-time doctor - not that this doctor is not good at their duty, but we were both expecting more than that.”

“I understand completely. Let me check our files - which is your subdistrict?”

“Icprin.”

“One moment.” There was silence as the lieutenant on the other end of the line tapped away at what Julian assumed to be a computer console. “Icprin, Icprin… Ah, I’ve found it.”

“And.”

“Says it’s staffed by Doctor Nurahan Julian and Doctor Kelas Parmak. Doctor Julian is the chief officer, correct?”

“That’s correct.”

“Says here that he’s requested personnel several times… oh my, that is quite a number.”

“What was the outcome of such requests?”

“All rejected. Which is a little odd, considering…”

“Considering?”

“We make it a priority to have at least three onsite staff. To only have one is… unusual at best.”

“May I take that to mean there will be more personnel assigned here?”

“I’ll see what I can do to organize it now - one moment…” There was more tapping, a few clicks, and Julian watched as Garak sighed minutely at the time it seemed to be taking to get a simple personnel switch. After a little while of tapping and clicking and various other computer-related noises, there was around ten seconds of complete and utter silence.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to organize any personnel transfers right now.” The helpful tone of voice of the officer on the other end of the line had turned into one of bewilderment. Garak and Julian exchanged looks.

“What do you mean?” Garak asked, leaning forward on his desk.

“I… I can’t authorise a personnel transfer to Icprin. This is _highly_ unusual…”

“Is there any reason why?”

“I don’t know, I’m just getting an authorisation error. Hold on…” More tapping. “There’s a number attached to Doctor Nurahan Julian’s file… I think you need to be transferred to another department to ask for more personnel.”

“Would you redirect this call for me, please? The situation is becoming rather dire.”

“Of course. Good luck.”

More clicks, and then more ringing. Julian wished it would stop - the sound was getting on his nerves. All he wanted was a simple explanation for the lack of personnel in his sector, and it looked like he was going to get involved in something far bigger than himself. The phone rang, and rang, and Garak looked as if he was just going to shut the connection and be done with it-

“Good afternoon - Admiral Galett speaking. I suspect I am speaking with the new _pur-nim_ of Icprin?” A soft, age-worn voice came out of the speaker. Garak blinked in surprise.

“You are. You were expecting me?”

“I was expecting you earlier.”

“I suppose I’ve been busy.”

“Teething problems?”

Julian could hear Garak grind his teeth from across the desk.

“Of a sort.” he replied, in the kind of voice he normally reserved for when someone was about to make a really terrible fashion decision. “I assume you know what I’m hear to talk about.”

“The situation on your Federation camp?”

“Precisely.”

“I’m afraid we cannot help you. We cannot assign more personnel to Icprin.”

Garak frowned. “May I at least know why? It’s not a case of shortage - West Paldar camp have personnel transferring every season-”

“West Paldar has an- _unusually_ high turnover rate, admittedly.” Galett interrupted. “But that’s not the reason.”

“Then what is?”

“I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed.”

“Admiral, if you’d get to the point…”

A sigh. “My apologies. I was surprised that you didn’t notice the similarities between Doctor Nurahan Julian and your close friend, Doctor Julian Bashir.”

Julian felt himself freeze up. _Oh shit._

“I’m afraid I hadn’t.” Garak was watching him carefully, solemn faced. “Are they related?”

“We believe they are the same person.”

“Are you certain? From what I remember of Doctor Bashir’s last letter, he was happily posted on Deep Space Nine. And he had rather a lot less hair.”

Had Julian not been so gut-clenchingly terrified, he would’ve hurled a shoe at Garak. Instead, he satisfied himself with an angry frown, which Garak responded to with a twitch of his lips.

“We’re certain. Doctor Julian was told quite emphatically that he was not to join the relief effort in Cardassia - you, of course, know of his genetic enhancements. We didn’t think it wise to let someone of his nature on a vulnerable planet.”

“And yet he is still here.”

“By the time we had realised our… _oversight_ -” The last word was spat out rather than spoken. “Doctor Julian had integrated quite well with the community, and there was no way to extract him without some kind trouble.”

“And the lack of supporting personnel…”

“We were attempting to… starve him out, as it were. We hoped that the xenophobic tendencies noted in Icprin in particular would drive him to request a transfer, where we could move him to a more… stable planet.”

“But you allowed Doctor Parmak to help.”

“Doctor Parmak was a mistake. He did not join the camp staff the usual route - he slipped through the net, as it were.”

“And there would’ve been a fuss had you forced him to leave.”

“Exactly.”

“I hope you realise exactly the dangers you put this district in.” Garak had his dangerous voice on now, and from the audible swallow from the comm, Galett realised this too.

“I assure you we have our eyes on Doctor Julian-”

“I’m not talking about Doctor Julian - I’m talking about how you knowingly overworked and undertrained a Federation officer, then put him in charge of a community!”

“It’s not like Doctor Julian can’t handle the work.” Galett snorted. “His augment status means he can easily run the camp by himself if he put his mind to it.”

“An overworked augment is just as dangerous as an overworked human. If Doctor Julian put in requests for more staff, it was because he felt overworked. And you refused him.”

“We were hoping he’d leave when he realised he wasn’t getting any support.”

“You misunderstand Doctor Julian most grievously - he is _incredibly_ stubborn. It’s unlikely he’ll leave without confirmation that his patients would be in good hands.”

“We’ll see.” Galett’s voice was sickly sweet. “In the meantime, I’m afraid I cannot authorise any more personnel. And I’d also appreciate if you do not let Doctor Julian know you are aware of his identity.”

“Part of your ‘starving out’ policy?”

“In a sense. Trust me, we will know if you tell him. And it will not be a pretty sight if you do. For him or for you.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“So, we are at an understanding?”

“I suppose I don’t have much choice in the matter?”

“No, I don’t suppose you do. Good afternoon, _pur-nim_ Garak.”

The line went dead. The office was silent. Garak and Julian looked at each other, in the oppressive silence, until Julian shut his eyes and slouched down into the chair.

“ _Shit_.”


	22. si kUra'Iv

“I _should’ve_ known.”

They were back at Garak and Parmak’s home, the mid-afternoon sun lighting up their home with a light amber glow through the windows. Parmak was in the kitchen, the little clinks indicating that they were making tea. Garak was on the sofa in the main room, one leg tucked up under the opposing knee, his head resting on one fist. Julian was by his feet, leaning back against the lip of the sofa with his eyes closed, Gobaith playing with a rattle in the space between his crossed legs. It was a few hours after the fateful comm - Pirrin was still at college, but Garak had closed the office early and insisted they regroup at his home. On the way, they had picked up Parmak and Gobaith, and had taken the time to explain exactly what had happened.

“It was too easy.” Julian was saying. “ _I_ was too obvious. I should’ve realised _something_ was up-”

“You are not at fault, Julian.” Garak replied, and Julian could feel his eyes on his closed ones. “It’s not your problem your Starfleet is putting it’s own priorities ahead of Cardassian ones.”

“But if I weren’t here- if I wasn’t so _stubborn_ -”

“There’s no point thinking down that direction.” Parmak came into the room, carefully carrying three cups of tea. “It’s not going to solve anything. Here, take some tea.”

“It has to be said though.” Julian accepted the tea with a morose nod. “If I hadn’t been so _rash_ , maybe Icprin would have a full cohort of Federation staff on call.”

“And maybe we would’ve ended up with a cohort who didn’t make the effort to integrate with the community, and therefore would’ve unintentionally let the _itzik’jia_ kill a lot more residents.”

“You don’t know that would’ve happened.”

“You didn’t know what would happen when you came here. It’s done.”

“And it’s not you that’s not letting any more Federation staff on the camp.” Garak added. “Starfleet is to blame for the shortage. And they’ve treated you most terribly because of it.”

“Because I shouldn’t be here.”

“ _Because_ they’re short-sighted fools who can’t see what you’ve done for the community.” Garak paused. “Surely the way they’ve treated you is against some kind of Federation regulation-”

“I can’t.” Julian sighed, and rubbed his forehead. “I know what you’re going to ask, and the answer is no - if I use any formal complaint service, they’ll reveal who I am and have me removed. I shouldn’t be here, and they _know_ I shouldn’t be here, and they’re taking full advantage.”

There was a slight pause.

“It’s deplorable what they’re doing to you.” Parmak finally said. “Absolutely _deplorable_.”

“It’s what I get for coming here.” Julian replied.

“Do you… regret coming here?” The question was asked with such gentleness that Julian could feel the fight leaving him almost as soon as it was asked.

“I don’t regret coming here.” he said, quietly. “I regret that me being here means this subdistrict’s getting less than it deserves.”

“Alright, now hold on-” With a slight groan, Parmak knelt down on the floor, and took one his hands in their own. Julian felt Garak slide down on his other side, and take his other hand.

“Listen to me.” Parmak said lowly. “There is absolutely no-one in Icprin who would say that you haven’t been giving them everything they need.”

“But-”

“No buts. You have gone above and beyond what people expected. You’ve given your time and your energy to these people, without the expectation of thanks, and most of the time without thanks.”

“You learnt our culture, our beliefs.” Garak added. “You learnt our language - I can assure you, no other Federation officer has bothered to learn it. When was the last time you turned on your translator?”

“A… few weeks ago?”

“Exactly! Do you think any other Federation personnel would’ve learnt the language so completely?”

“...I suppose not. But still - me versus a whole cohort of staff-”

“We’re not trying to downplay your need of support.” Parmak interrupted gently. “We understand that. And Elim and I will fight for every support we can get - isn’t that right, Elim?”

“Indeed.”

“But you shouldn’t talk yourself down like this. What you’ve contributed to Icprin is unique. Getting rid of you would be a loss no cohort of staff could ever regain.”

“We will not stop you if you wish to leave.” Garak added quietly. “But we do dearly hope you’d stay.”

Now there was a question. Did he want to leave?

He looked at Parmak. Doctor Kelas Parmak, the lighthouse in the midst of a xenophobic storm. The kind doctor who’d stood up for him, who’d mucked in and helped out, who’d sat with him through some of the toughest moments of his career, who never thought less of him. The Cardassian who’d entrusted him with their confessions, who had held his own secrets in return. Parmak had moved from a comrade in adversity to a friend, and then to something even more than that. Julian found himself counting the hours between Parmak’s visits, counting the days between invites to their home, and the minutes in which he could make them laugh. Perhaps he was starting to fall a little in love with the other doctor.

And, of course, Garak. That little bit of home in the midst of an alien planet. They were friends, best friends, and Julian had treated him poorly in those last years on Deep Space Nine. But Garak had forgiven him, had taken him in, even when he was fully within his rights to leave him be - could he give up this second chance? Julian had never really contemplated his feelings for Garak on the station, being too focused on everything else and too scared of the Big Bad Potential Spy to really look deep, but now… Now he’d seen Garak on his own terms, had seen the man who cared too much, who was vulnerable, whose loyalties weren’t being pulled in ten different directions at once, who tied his hair into a bun so that it looked the same as it always had done, and he found maybe he was a little bit in love with him too.

Could he stay for these two Cardassians, though? It wasn’t as if Julian would ever admit how he felt to them - they were perfectly happy together, and Julian had no idea on their opinion on polyamory and no desire to become a homewrecker. But then, thinking on it, it wasn’t just them now, was it? His little rag-tag family - not just Garak and Parmak, but Pirrin and Gobaith too - they were important facets of his life as well.

He looked down at Gobaith, who was looking at the rattle with wide eyes. What would become Gobaith if he left? Certainly, Julian would not keep them forever - Tegid would be in permanent housing soon, and they would go back to live with them permanently when that happened - but for the time being… He watched and smiled as Gobaith attempted to put their new toy into their mouth. The small child had enriched his life in so many ways, it was almost impossible to imagine _not_ having them around.

And Pirrin too - Pirrin who’d endured hardship most Starfleet officers would never endure, and yet came out a relatively well-balanced, if quiet individual. Pirrin who was kind, Pirrin who was sweet, Pirrin who was patient with him even when he’d gotten a _Kardasi_ sentence wrong for the fifth time in a row. What would happen to Pirrin if he were to leave? He doubted the new Federation officers would allow them to live on the camp, and although Tegid and perhaps even Elenor would take them in, Julian doubted they’d be truly comfortable there, not after all that happened.

There was everyone else in the little district, too. Blesin and their children and great-grandchildren, Elenor and Kades and Tegid, Enid and Essim, all the patients who’d come to trust him… A massive extended family he’d acquired through sheer force of will, that he in turn had come to respect. It was like what he had all those years ago, back on Deep Space Nine, with Kira and Jadzia and Sisko and the rest of the rag-tag staff on the station. Maybe they would all move on to permanent housing some day, like how everyone drifted away from Deep Space Nine, but they’d be in the city, they’d be only a few days away, and Julian suspected Pirrin and Elenor’s family wouldn’t let him go that easily. And there was always Garak and Parmak who’d stay for him - he knew this, in his heart of hearts. Even if nothing came of Julian’s feelings, they would always hold their door open for him.

He’d never come to make a home, but he could now. He could.

“They’ll have to pry Icprin from my cold, dead hands.” Julian finally said, and he could feel the tension in the room dissipate as both Cardassians let out the breaths they’d been holding and laughed.

“That’s the spirit, Doctor.” Parmak said, smiling. “Now come on - let’s leave this nasty business at the backs of our minds for the moment. I believe it’s time for Gobaith’s nap?”

As if on cue, Gobaith squirmed in Julian’s lap and began to fuss, the rattle long forgotten. Julian smiled a little, reluctantly unwinding his hands from the palms of the other Cardassians to pick Gobaith up, cuddling them to their chest in attempt to soothe them. “I think so too. Will you nurse them before I put them down to sleep?”

“That would be a good idea. If the replicator’s still working, we can replicate a sleeping mat for Gobaith, save you going all the way down to the camp.” Parmak began to fiddle with the clasp on their tunic. “Which story will you read this time?”

“Story?” Garak looked at Julian. “I didn’t realise you brought children’s stories with you, Julian.”

“I didn’t,” Julian replied, patiently waiting for Parmak to discard their tunic before handing Gobaith to them. “I make them up, mostly. Or do the ones I remember, like Little Red Riding Hood.”

“Isn’t that the one where the _ja’adik_ and their grandchild get eaten and the wolf is disemboweled?”

“...Other things happen in it too.”

“It would be the kind of story I’d expect to be read to a Klingon child.”

“Perhaps you should do the story this time, then?” Julian said with a slight smirk. “Seeing as you’re the _expert_ on what stories Cardassian children should listen to.”

“I would be honoured.” Garak’s eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief. “Maybe I should read _The Never Ending Sacrifice_ to them-”

“Garak, _no._ ”


	23. A Persuasive Child

Time turned ever onwards from that fateful day, the weather only getting more humid and hotter as the season progressed. Julian was fast becoming quite fed up with the Cardassian climate - the heat meant he rarely slept with the comforting weight of the duvet, and the high humidity made breathing comfortably hard and maintaining any sense of dignity regarding his hair even harder. He’d expressed his complaints quite frequently to anyone who would listen, and they all assured him that there would be a big storm coming soon that would help matters, but Julian wasn’t holding out much hope.

The weather was particularly warm one morning near the end of _gorgors_. Parmak and Garak had joined him for the day, and were outside bickering over some plant or another Julian watched them from where he was sat in the open door of the cabin, Gobaith on a play-mat beside him, surrounded by various toys that had been handcrafted or replicated by Garak and Parmak. Kadeş and Pirrin were at the camp too, having a rare day off school due to maintenance, sat together at Julian’s desk, heads bowed together as they studied whatever homework they hadn’t done yet.

It was a peaceful, quiet sort of day - the kind where you felt like you should be expecting something, but you don’t necessarily know what. Garak, in his usual omnipresent style, had declared that they’d have a storm that evening, which Julian dearly hoped was true but didn’t have much faith in. The humidity especially was getting to them all - Gobaith especially was sensitive to the water in the air, and complained and fussed about it even more than Julian did. Julian didn’t mind the extra opportunities to cuddle and soothe the young child, but he hated how agitated they seemed these days. Right now, they were at least somewhat settled - Parmak had fed them already, and they were at least somewhat content with examining the toys Julian had been giving to them for the past half-hour.

Picking up a toy from the mat, Julian rattled it above Gobaith’s head, smiling softly as the young child followed with their round, curious eyes, the child trying to reach up and grab it with fisted hands. It was strange, this kind of contentment that had developed in him - when he found out about the Federation watching his every move, he’d expected to be looking over his shoulder everyday, analysing each movement and action, just _waiting_ to be taken. But nothing had happened, no recrimination or proceedings, no Federation bogeyman jumped out of corners at him, and for once he felt genuinely at peace with the world, in this little bubble of him, Gobaith, Pirrin, Garak and Parmak.

He let Gobaith take the toy from his hand, and looked out across the camp to where the latter two Cardassians were. Parmak was knelt by one of the bushes, and seemed to be having a rather animated conversation with Garak, who was looking at them as if he’d only picked a fight to see Parmak get all fired up. There was no denying it now - Julian knew what the little tug in his chest and the automatic smile he got whenever one of the two walked by meant. The little crushes he’d nursed at the start of the season were now full-blown attractions, and he couldn’t help but feel better on the days they came to see him, and worse on the days they couldn’t. The little feelings of triumph he got when he made one or the other laugh, the little heart-leap when one of them lay their palm against his own, the constant thoughts of them, what they’d think of something he’d found, half-dreamt conversations and overwhelming feelings, only ever resolved by a touch or a word, and _god_ he had it _bad-_

“You can ask them, you know.”

Julian started, and turned. Kadeş had evidently abandoned their homework, and was watching him with knowing eyes. Pirrin was working on some a puzzle book of some kind, but Julian could tell they was listening in.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Kadeş didn’t quite roll their eyes, but it was a close thing. “You can ask them- y’know, to court them.”

“To court them?”

“Yeah.” Kadeş smiled innocently as Julian did his very best impression of a goldfish. “You should.”

“I’m sure there are many reasons why I shouldn’t.” Julian managed to say.

“Like?”

“Like- courting? That means there’s some kind of ritual involved- I have no idea how to court _anyone,_ let alone a _Cardassian_ -”

“Oh, that’s easy. They give out books about it at college - there’s stages and things, but it’s easy once you know them. Pirrin can get you a copy, you’ll know how to court them in no time.”

“That’s if they want to date me in the first place. I have no idea what Cardassians think of dating more than one person.”

“Oh, if everyone knows about it, then we’re fine with it.” Kadeş turned to Pirrin. “‘Rin, how many people was Myredeth dating that one time?”

“Three.” Pirrin replied, filling in an answer on their puzzle with a flourish. “Uriel, and two Vulcan boys - children of Federation officers. At least, until their _adik_ found out.”

“They didn’t approve of dating that many people?” Julian asked with a frown.

“Oh no,” Kadeş replied breezily. “They were more concerned that both boys were twenty one and Vulcan. Which isn’t a problem you’ll have - trust me.”

“What makes you say that.”

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” Kadeş looked at him as if he had two heads. “They’re _crazy_ about you.”

“I don’t think-”

“They are.” Pirrin added, looking up from their puzzle book. “It’s… getting rather obvious.”

“...Really?” he asked, a little faintly. Kadeş really did roll their eyes at that.

“ _Yes._ Really, is it a human thing to be this unobservant?”

“Kadeş,” Pirrin scolded lightly. “Don’t be rude.”

“Sorry Julian. But really, they’ve been very obvious. Have you seen them treat anyone else like they treat you?”

“...I guess not.”

“Exactly! So why are you still sat here? They’re outside - go outside and ask them! I’ll look after my sibling, here-”

“What- _now-_ I can’t-” But Kadeş was already sliding down to sit on the floor beside Gobaith, and Julian very suddenly found his role as caretaker very soundly usurped.

“Kadeş,” Julian said, trying and failing to claw something back from this situation. “You’re supposed to be doing homework.”

“I can do that _whilst_ I’m looking after Gobaith.” They turned to the baby. “Can’t I, _hiTh’mitlin?”_

Gobaith smiled, and attempted to grab hold of their own feet. Julian sighed.

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“Not really. Off you go, Doctor.”

“Bye Julian!” Pirrin laughed as Julian picked himself up off the floor, grumbling all the while. With one last mock-glare at the grinning teenagers, Julian stepped out into the hot, humid Cardassian afternoon. His presence was noted immediately - Parmak raised a hand in greeting from where they were attempting to prune a fledgling _podul_ bush.

“Kicked out of your own cabin, Doctor?” Kelas smiled with a joking _Un_.

“The indignities I face when raising children.” Julian quipped in reply, and Parmak laughed.

“Well, it’s nice to see you outside properly, anyway. Could you help me with this _podul_ bush? Garak seems to have given up on it but I think...”

* * *

Julian never did pluck up the courage to talk about his feelings to Garak and Parmak, but the afternoon did give him the chance to observe just how Parmak and Garak acted around him. And Kadeş was right, in a way - they treated him as they treated each other. It was almost unbelieveable how smoothly they switched from teasing each other to teasing Julian, between Garak “helping” Parmak plant something to giving Julian a hands-on lesson on proper plant cutting, from Parmak not hesitating to pull both Julian and Garak by their hands to see something across the camp to Garak admiring their hard work, a warm hand pressed on both his and Parmak’s lower back. And the afternoon got hotter and more humid, and fast reached the point of unbearable for Julian, he found he truly didn’t want to take a break from the heat if it meant being away from them both.

And even when Garak found a rock to lounge on at midday and refused do any more work until they all joined him on it for a break, they didn’t stop the endless barrage of flirtations. They bickered and laughed and teased and filled Julian’s head with dangerous thoughts like _what if_ and _maybe_ and Julian didn’t know if it was the heat that made him feel lightheaded or the whizzing thoughts but-

“My dear doctor,” Garak rumbled from behind it. “you look a little lost in your thoughts.”

Julian tilted his head back against the rock he was sat up against, and looked at Garak, who lay on top of it. “I was, a little.” he said, the words taking some time to find his mouth. “The heat’s making me sleepy.”

“Don’t fall asleep on us now, you’ll get that Human condition- what was it, Kelas?”

“Heatstroke.” came Parmak’s voice from the other side of the rock. “He’ll get heatstroke.”

“Hmm.” Julian shut his eyes, it really was _quite_ warm… “I really should put sunscreen on, shouldn’t I?”

“You should.” Garak replied, but Julian didn’t move. Maybe in a minute or two…

“Doctor.” There was Garak again, and he sounded- concerned? “Are you going to get that sunscreen of yours?”

“It’s only been a few seconds since you said I should.”

“It’s been ten minutes.”

Julian frowned and opened his eyes. Had it really been ten minutes? He looked at his watch - it _really_ had.

“I suppose I’d better…” he murmured, forcing his sluggish limbs to move. Julian got up off the floor-

-and immediately wished he hadn’t. The world spun, and the slight ache he felt behind his eyes throbbed menacingly. He swayed on the spot, hand raised up against his forehead, trying desperately not to fall over or faint, but it was so _hot_ -

“Julian, are you alright?” Garak was by his side in an instant, face alert and focused on him. “Julian, you look as if-”

“I’m… I think I should sit down.” Julian took one step forward and stumbled, but Garak was there, with strong arms settling him down on the ground.

“Kelas!” Garak called, and was that a note of panic in his voice? “Kelas- Julian, he’s-”

“I’m here, let me look at him-” A scaled hand was on his forehead and oh _god_ it was cool, and Julian mindlessly pressed his face into it, seeking more. “He’s burning up- we need to get him out of the heat-”

“The cabin?”

“Still too hot - our home would be best, it’s in a cooler part of town-”

“Of course. The children-”

“We’ll stay here - I’ll look after Gobaith.” That was Kadeş - wasn’t Kadeş supposed to be inside? Julian was certain they were inside only a few moments ago... “You take him up to your house - we’ll see him when he’s better.”

“Thank you, I’ll just-”

Julian never found out what Kelas meant to do - his head rolled back and he succumbed to oblivion.


	24. The Garak-Parmak Residence

It was an odd, swinging sensation that brought him slowly from unconsciousness. The world was dark - he wasn’t sure if he couldn’t see or if he couldn’t open his eyes, but he was aware that nothing was being seen. There was a headache pounding in his temples, and he felt the roiling of nausea in his stomach and thought perhaps it was good he couldn’t see since seeing would only make him feel worse. He was aware of something holding him under his knees and waist, and cold scales- _so cool, so good_ \- under his cheek. Was he being carried? It must be Garak - Parmak was much too small...

“G’rak?” he murmured, and the arms around him tighten briefly, confirming his suspicions. “Parm’k?”

“We have you now.” was the soft response, from which Cardassian he couldn’t tell, but he hummed, pressing his face further into the dip between Garak’s neckridge and collarbone. “Rest now, _vrellin._ ”

And he did.

* * *

The next time he drowsily came into awareness, he was at least not feeling like he was about to throw up. He was also blissfully cooler - as he came further into consciousness, he could feel cold water against his chest and torso, and the rim of a cold metal tub against the underside of his knees - a bath? He hadn’t had a bath in ages, only a sonic shower whenever he had enough power at the end of the day. Julian could feel something soft tickling the base of his feet, but didn’t have the energy to twitch out the way - he didn’t have the energy to do anything much, and he suspected he would slip straight under the water if the solid, slightly soft thing pressed against his back wasn’t holding him in place.

He cracked open one eye, and was glad that he could actually see now. Garak sat at one end of the metal tub, clothed but with his trousers rolled up and feet in the water, his face a grim line as he carefully sponged down Julian’s feet. He rolled his head back, and saw that Kelas was the one in the bath making sure he didn’t slip under the water, his legging-clad legs either side of his own. Which made him think of a question - was he _himself_ wearing clothes? He wasn’t exactly sure, and he thought maybe he should be more concerned about that but he was too tired bring himself to care.

“Glad to see you’re awake.” Julian felt Kelas’ voice rather than heard it - they were looking down at him with a slightly worried smile. “Gave us quite a turn.”

“You’re looking much better now, though.” Garak added, clicking his clawed toes against the bottom of the tin bath as he leant forward. “How are you feeling?”

Julian was sure he should give some sort of informative response to that, but he was still so tired, and speaking was _hard_.

“S’cold.” he murmured, dropping his head back down to rest against Kelas’ bare chest.

“I know.” Kelas moved one of their hands to dip in the water. “Here, close your eyes-”

Cold water was suddenly poured on his forehead from Kelas cupped hands. Julian half-heartedly sputtered and tried to wave the hands away, but the water was gone before his hand even met Kelas’. He tilted his head back again and gave an upside-down frown.

“Don’t give me that look.” Kelas told him. “It’ll help - you’re still too hot.”

“ _You’re_ too hot.” Julian muttered, before turning to glare balefully at Garak, who was still tickling his feet with the washcloth. “ _Both_ of you.”

“We weren’t the ones who fainted in the heat.” Garak said, raising an eyebrow.

“In the _other_ sense.” Julian’s eyes were already drifting shut again. “Too _attractive_. Too _interesting_. Y’should stop.”

Parmak gave a startled laugh, but Julian missed any other response - he drifted back into drowsy unawareness.

* * *

He was vaguely aware of being pulled shivering from the bath, of being dried off, of being dressed in new clothes, even if he wasn’t an active participant in any of those happenings. The scent of the shirt that was pulled over his head was comforting in its familiarity - Parmak’s, he suspected, like the shirt he’d been given last time he stayed over. It was cool and light against his warm skin, and became even cooler when a damp sheet was wrapped around his shoulders. There were arms around his waist as he was half-carried, half-shuffled out of the bathroom and into the living area, before being bundled onto the sofa, his head on a towel in Garak’s lap.

“Kelas, do we have a brush?” he heard Garak say. “I think I might sort Julian’s hair - make it suitable for the heat.”

“Here-” There was a clink, a hand slowly gathering his hair together, before Garak began to slowly brush it, and _oh_ that felt _good_. Had Julian not felt as boneless from exhaustion as he did, he might’ve pressed himself into the soothing strokes. Instead, he made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr, to both Parmak and Garak’s amusement.

“Here, drink this Julian.” Parmak murmured, pressing a sports bottle into Julian’s lax grip. “Drink that before you get too relaxed.”

Julian took an experimental sip of the mysterious drink, and found it to be sweet and orange-y, like the drinks that had been popular when he was a boy. He hummed appreciatively, already content and relaxed with Garak’s tender care of his hair and a drink that invited nostalgia. He only half watched Kelas, potter about the room, wandering until they came to stand in front of the isolinear bookcase.

“What should we read tonight, Elim?” Parmak asked, tracing a finger over the heads of the rods.

“A book perhaps?” Garak quipped, and Parmak turned to give him a withering look.

“Very funny.”

“I aim to please. Perhaps something we could read aloud - I doubt Julian will be reading much today.”

“Of course. Any requests?”

“I don’t suppose _The Never Ending Sacrifice_ is an option?”

Even in his sick state, Julian managed to voice his displeasure, and both Cardassians laughed.

“Perhaps not. Is there anything of interest to you, Kelas?”

“There are a few Human novels you have that I am yet to read…” Parmak browsed the shelves, before pulling down a rod. “Like this one - _niseodo; hi artef’net’I,_ a Cardassian translation of one of your Shakespeare plays.”

“Oh!” Garak suddenly looked interested. “A true Cardassian romance, that one.”

“Really?” Kelas look at it thoughtfully. “Where’s the PADD? I admit I’m rather curious.”

“On the shelf.” Garak looked down at Julian, who was peering at him. “A romance novel good for you, Julian?”

“Mmm.” Julian blinked slowly, feeling full and warm and relaxed from all the hair brushing and attention from the older Cardassians. “I like Shakespeare.”

“I know you do. I think this will be a better romance than the one you recommended last week - was it _Romeo and Juliet?_ ”

“Romeo and Juliet loved each other.” Julian murmured, closing his eyes.

“That’s debateable.”

“They made each other happy.” Julian paused. “I love you too, did you know that? You and Parmak. You make me feel happy too.”

There was a slight pause, as if something ever so fragile was now held between them and could break at any moment. Not that Julian really cared - he no longer felt sick, just very sleepy, and he was content to lie here with the two people he loved most-

“Tell us that when you’re sober.” Garak told him, a warm, hopeful smile on his lips. “In the meantime, Kelas…?”

“Of course.” Kelas cleared their throat. “ _nu betşythir torj’a; Don Peter se-Arragon Messina ni'itzik’pey lec’te’I…”_

* * *

Julian woke up properly sometime that evening with no immediate recollection of the previous few hours. He lay in the bed in the spare room, pillowed by several soft cushions and a thin sheet, feeling a little grimy, listening to the _drip drip drip_ of rain outside the window - hadn’t Garak promised there would be a storm? His mind was sluggish, but he was blissfully cooler and breathing easier than he had been that morning. It had been hot, he had been laughing with Garak and Parmak, he had gotten up from the floor, felt sick, and then… what?

He turned to the side, and saw a bottle of energy drink on the bedside cabinet, a Human brand, orange-flavoured, now where did _that_ come from? His clothes were there too, his tunic and leggings all folded neatly into a parcel beside the decidedly out-of-place human drink. With sleep-heavy limbs, he reached out and picked up the sports drink, unpopped the cap and took a swig. The sweet, almost sickly drink was heaven on his mouth, that he hadn’t realised was quite that parched until the liquid touched his lips, and it seemed like seconds before he was sucking at an empty bottle. He attempted to put it back on the table, but missed, sending the bottle skittering across the floor instead, and that was _great_ -

“Julian?”

He looked towards the door. Parmak was stood there, leaning tiredly against the frame, but smiling. Julian smiled back, and flopped back into the bed properly.

“I’m glad you’re awake.” They said, a note of relief in their voice. “We were worried we might have to take you up to the hospital.”

“Hospital?” Julian asked - what _had_ he missed? “What happened?”

“Heatstroke.” Parmak replied, settling themselves on the edge of the bed and opening up their tricorder. “You were in pretty bad shape - you fainted on the camp, and you’ve been out of it all afternoon.”

“Oh.”

“How much do you remember?”

“Not much.” Julian rubbed at his head, noting how much smoother his hair felt. “I remember being outside by the rocks, and then getting up, then… nothing.”

“A little amnesia is to be expected, but it’ll probably resolve itself in a few minutes.” The tricorder Parmak was running over him let out a few beeps. “Your temperature is down, and you blood pressure is normal - looks like you’re out of the woods for now. How are you feeling?”

“A little grimy, to be honest. But much cooler than I was before.” Julian paused, before reaching behind and patting the back of his head. “Is my hair plaited?”

“Ah, Elim did that.” Parmak smiled a little. “To cool you off - you should keep it like that, especially in this heat. Having it loose in this heat… really Julian, what were you thinking? Without a water bottle either...”

“I got distracted.” Julian smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t think. And after this… I’ll be better. I’ll carry water, and take breaks. I promise.”

“You’d better. I don’t want to be that worried about you again!”

 _Worried?_ A little flicker of something twitched at the back of his mind - a grim, worried look… He dismissed it, because Parmak was still speaking.

“There should be enough power to use the sonic shower, if you want. Elim and I have just finished tea - if you feel up to it, come through to the living room and we’ll replicate you something.” Parmak eyed the bottle that had been knocked across the room. “Another one of your Human drinks would probably help too.”

“Thank you - I really appreciate it.” Julian swung himself up out of the bed and picked up the wayward bottle, dropping it in the bin as he made his way into the bathroom. There seemed to be something nagging at the back of his mind about this room, and as he stripped for the sonic, he looked around. The room seemed to be as it normally was, two toothbrushes by the sink, a pair of abandoned reading glasses- but no, there was something different. He noticed his sandals were parked under the sink, and he had no recollection of them being put there, and as he turned on the controls for the sonic and stood under the pulsating waves, he noticed an odd metal tub tucked up in the corner. A bath? Even with replicated water, Julian had never had the time for a bath - when was the last time he’d had-

- _cold water, him spluttering, that was mean, Kelas-_

Julian blinked, and then he remembered. Garak carrying him, being ever so hot, the cold bath, Parmak gently holding him, Garak washing his feet, the blessed cold, being tucked on the sofa, a relaxing voice, a brush in his hair and feeling so content, accidentally telling both Parmak and Garak that he loved them-

Julian groaned and headbutted the sonic controls, accidentally turning them off.

Oh _god_ , how was he supposed to look at them in the eye now? He’d told them that they were too attractive, then confessed his feelings whilst being too relaxed to care. What did they see in him now? He knew Kadeş and Pirrin thought they were definitely interested, but there was definite uncertainty and there were certainly more romantic situations to confess than half-delirious from heat. Did they pity him, think he was too sick to be talking sense? That could always be his excuse, he was just too sick to be talking sense...

The voice of Garak rose in the back of his mind - _Tell us that when you’re sober._ Julian squared his shoulders, and stepped out of the sonic. No, that wouldn’t be fair on either of them. They’d cared for him when he was sick - they deserved to know.

The living room was quiet when he entered, clad in Kelas’ shirt and his leggings. There was the ever present _tick_ of the clock, but even that was muted by the rain outside. Parmak wasn’t in the room, but Julian could hear them pottering about in the kitchen. Garak was on the sofa, a PADD in hand, his feet resting near another on the coffee table. Julian approached him, and read the title on the PADD by his feet - _niseodo; hi artef’net’I_ , a Cardassian edition of _Much Ado About Nothing._

“One of your Shakespeare’s more redeemable works.” Garak said, and Julian smiled a little at him.

“Kelas’ version of Beatrice made the play, I think.” he replied. Garak smiled, but before he could reply, Parmak came in from the kitchen, another bottle of sports drink in his hand.

“Here you are, Julian. That should help with any leftover grogginess. I’d offer some fruit too, but the replicator’s packed in.”

“Probably from replicating all that water for the bath.” Parmak blinked.

“You remember that?”

“The bathroom jogged my memory a little.” Julian smiled a little sheepishly, before looking down at his feet. “Listen, about what I said when I was ill…”

“Think nothing of it,” Parmak soothed him, pressing the bottle of sports drink into his hand. “You were sick, you didn’t know what you were saying…”

Julian took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_ …

“That’s not it.” Julian interrupted gently. “I wanted to address it because what I said was true.”

There was a sudden hush in the room. Everything seemed to freeze into place, as if time had very suddenly stopped. Julian was not looking at either Garak not Parmak, but he did hear the sudden intake of breath.

“I love you both.” he hurried on, surreptitiously wiping his now sweaty palms on the hem of his shirt. “As friends, and as more. You two are the most… _amazing_ people I’ve met, kind and welcoming and funny… I can’t help but love you both. But I know you two are happy together, and there’s probably no room for me in your relationship, but I… you’re still the most important people in my life right now. And will be, whether we remain as friends or something more.”

There was a few moments of silence. Julian was staring at his bare feet - this was it now, this was the moment, sink or swim, and _god_ he hadn’t been so nervous in his entire life-

“Oh, my _dear_ Julian.”

Julian looked up. Parmak was smiling now, and Garak was getting up from the sofa, looking softer and warmer than he usually did and Julian was really, _really_ confused because wasn’t this supposed to be the time when everything got awkward as Parmak and Garak let him down gently? It wasn’t the part where Garak and Parmak got up and approached him, nor the part where Parmak’s hands rested one on his hip and the other creeping into his thick hair, and when did Parmak’s penny-brown eyes become that bright and that _close_ -

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Julian had no idea what he expected when kissing a Cardassian would be like, but this was _better_. Parmak’s lips were soft against his, the small scales creating a rather pleasing friction against his own. It was tentative, light, sweet, as if it was coated with cinnamon dust, with a faint taste of _podul_ jam. Julian felt as if he were floating when the kiss broke, for all of three seconds- until he realised exactly who he’d been kissing and in front of whom.

He turned to Garak, apology already on his lips for making out with his partner, but before he could even open his mouth, Garak was kissing him too. Where Parmak had kissed him as if he were about to bolt at any sudden movement, Garak kissed him as if they’d kissed a thousand times before, all tongue and teeth and nips and licks, tasting of red leaf and _yamok_ sauce, and Julian would be lying if he said he didn’t follow Garak’s mouth a little when the older man pulled away.

“Um.” That was all Julian could manage, because _really_ what were you supposed to say when two really attractive Cardassians kissed you like that? Both Garak and Parmak looked highly amused at his response - Parmak even leaned back in and pressed a small kiss to his cheek, a small comforting action that made Julian’s heart flutter.

“My dear Doctor,” Garak said, smiling a little at his slight disorientation. “Would you allow us the _tremendous_ honour of courting you?”


	25. PREGNAR




	26. The Contentment

“Mmmm… good morning, Elim.”

“ _Salmakt_ , Julian. May I…?”

“That feels nice…”

“I did think so.”

“Hmm…” A pause. “If you continue that, I might just have to…”

“Not this stage in our courtship, I don’t think...”

“You say that as you have your hands on my very pretty _ass_.”

“I do not doubt the attractiveness of your posterior. But I’m afraid it is not I who has hold of it this morning...”

“Not you? Then who- _Kelas!”_

The hot and humid _gorgors_ weather had finally dried out to _pregnar_ weather - still hot, but dry and airy, with infrequent rainfall and the rare cloudy day. Although the humidity was gone, _pregnar_ brought its own problems - mainly a permanent haze of dust, which Julian found out about by one day stepping outside and accidentally breathing in a gobful of the stuff. Facemasks were duly delivered to all houses in Icprin, and Julian spent much of his time treating his patients for various dust related disorders, such as _şzucpris_ and the Cardassian equivalent of asthma. It almost gave him no time to spend on his burgeoning courtship with Kelas and Elim - and it was Kelas and Elim now, not Garak and Parmak, because he really couldn’t go around calling the men he was courting by their last names, could he?

Cardassian courtship, as it turned out, was not as complex as Julian imagined it to be. The little book Pirrin had gotten him on courtship was remarkably brief for a piece of Cardassian literature, but it got its point across rather well - courtship was rather more a compatibility to do list rather than any specific act or action. The three of them were already well into the first stage, _jikeri’at_ , their self-compatibility. Apparently Cardassians did not believe in the concept of “going slow”, and _jikeri’at_ mandated that the couple moved in together as soon as the courtship was agreed, as well as being together for what were considered important times of the day, like mealtimes and nights. Which was how Julian found himself sandwiched between two sleepy Cardassians both that morning and the many previous mornings.

“I cannot believe you would lay the blame on me for your lecherous wanderings, Kelas.” Elim murmured in a mock admonishment to the Cardassian on Julian’s other side. “Truly outrageous.”

“It’s normally you who has such lecherous wanderings.” Kelas replied, and Julian could feel Kelas’ smile against the back of his neck. “Good morning, by the way.”

Julian hummed in response, tilting his head forward a little to allow Kelas to press a bite and a kiss to the nape of his neck - a Cardassian show of affection that Julian was fast becoming fond of. Elim took the opportunity to press his lips to Julian’s bowed head, smiling a little at Julian’s huff of laughter.

“You two are rather _affectionate_ this morning, aren’t you?”

Instead of replying, Elim only smiled, before rolling Julian onto his back and attacking his neck with light fluttery kisses, Elim’s chin curls tickling the sensitive skin there. Julian laughed a little, before turning his head and pulling Kelas towards him for an open-mouthed kiss, lazy and languid just like that morning. There was nothing titillating about their actions, just the smooth scrape of scales against skin, soft and cozy in their bed, the worries of the day far away. They kissed until the warm cocoon of their sheets and the soft summer light made them sleepy, and they settled, Kelas sequestered quite firmly against Julian’s side, and Elim half draped across his torso, his head tucked under Julian’s chin.

“Have we anything planned today?” Julian murmured, one hand coming up to gently stroke Elim’s hair. “Anything big that needs doing?”

“It’s _ta’kUra_.” Elim yawned. “Anything important can wait.”

“There’s always those gifts we’re supposed to be working on for the second courtship stage - what was it called?”

“ _dro’eri’at.”_

“Yes that - I haven’t even started thinking about mine…” Julian was silent for a moment. “Have either of you started?”

“Aren’t _dro’eri’at_ projects supposed to be completely secret?” Kelas murmured with a little laugh.

“Touché.”

“And even if I had or hadn’t,” Elim added, tightening his grip around Julian’s waist. “That does mean getting out of bed. And I am _rather_ comfortable…”

“You really are a lazy old dragon, aren’t you?”

“Guilty as charged.”

Julian laughed, ruffling Elim’s wavy morning hair. He was silent for a few moments, enjoying the intimate connection between all three of them, until another thought popped into his mind.

“Has anyone checked on Gobaith?”

“You’re rather _insistent_ on getting up, aren’t you?”

“ _Elim_.”

“Pirrin has already taken them.” Kelas said, smiling a little. “I saw them getting ready when I was up nursing Gobaith. Elenor wanted Gobaith for breakfast, and Kades invited Pirrin down yesterday.”

“Elenor’s going to try weaning them, then?”

“Try being the operative word.” Elim murmured. “Cardassian children are rather fussy when it comes to new foods.”

“You would know.” Kelas cracked one eye open to look at Elim, the brown eyes sparkling in mischief. “I know what happened when _you_ first ate solid food.”

“What happened?” Julian asked, looking down at Elim. “What did you eat?”

“Mashed _povva._ ”

“But you hate _povva_.”

“I do. Tolan didn’t know that, though.” Elim suddenly smiled a very sharky grin. “Tolan was picking _povva_ off the ceiling for _weeks_ until they gave up trying to give it to me.”

* * *

They ended up not getting out of bed for most of the day, only to replicate food and to use the bathroom. Elim brought back a handful of PADDs with a choice of books on one of the trips to the replicator to acquire tea, and they’d spent the first half of the afternoon alternatively reading over each other’s shoulders and bickering over the meaning of some of the stories. It was therefore a very contented Julian who made his way down the hill into Icprin, having finally convinced both his partners that _yes_ he really did have to pick up Pirrin and Gobaith now, and _yes_ he needed to put clothes on, and would they _please stop watching him change_ -

No-one answered the door of the Ala’kek household when Julian knocked, but he heard Elenor’s shout that the door was open, and he let himself in. He headed up the flight of stairs to the living room, where Elenor was sat in the chair, Gobaith on their knee. The sound of muffled chatting seeped in from the kitchen - Pirrin and Kades must’ve been sat in there, probably working on homework. He turned to Elenor, and stopped - the older Cardassian was looking at him rather oddly. Julian watched as they frowned, pulled some of the air across their _s’oc,_ and then rather suddenly smiled.

“Ah,” Elenor said, a little smugly. “I see the rumours are true.”

“Rumours?” Julian asked, a little nonplussed. “What rumours?”

Elenor laughed. “Kades is convinced you, _pur-nim_ Garak and Doctor Parmak are courting. Pirrin has been keeping silent on the subject, but...”

“Ah,” Julian flushed, and looked down at his toes. “I mean, yes - we are courting. How could you tell?”

“You have the scent of both of them on your skin - I recognized them. "

“I smell like them?”

Elenor smiled. “Only as if you were wearing a light perfume. But really, that is quite wonderful - such positivity in these times… May I ask how long? And which stage?”

“Since the middle of _gorgors,_ and we’re at _jikeri’at_ right now - but we might move onto _dro’eri’at_ soon.”

“Ah, early stages, hm? Keeping it quiet?”

“For now. And with that in mind…”

“Ah, no worries Doctor!” Elenor gave him a wide smile. “I’ll keep it quiet until you’re ready.”

“Thank you.” Julian smiled in return, before crossing the room and settling on the sofa by Elenor’s chair. “How’s Gobaith been today? I heard from Doctor Parmak you were going to try him on solid food.”

“They’ve been good, considering - we managed to get them to try _regova_ eggs, though they weren’t too fond of _yamok_ sauce…” Elenor shook their head, and looked at Gobaith on their knee, who was happily chewing on a rattle. “Were you, _hiTh’mitlin?_ Made a right mess of Kades’ shirt, didn’t you?”

Gobaith smiled beatifically at them, and Julian laughed.

“Human babies can be the same way.” he said. “At least nothing was on the ceiling.”

“True, true.” Elenor smiled. “Hopefully they will pick it up soon, given what we heard this morning.”

Julian was about to ask what they were talking about, but there was suddenly a loud commotion from the kitchen, of scraping chairs and the clunk of teacups hastily being put down.

“Is that Doctor Julian- come on, we have to go see- Doctor Julian!”

Kadeş came running into the room, bright eyed and grinning, skidding a little as they stopped in front of him. Julian humerously noted the dark _yamok_ stain that was splattered across the front of their tunic. Pirrin followed more slowly behind, a cup of tea in hand, giving Julian a smile as they came to stand behind Kadeş.

“Doctor Julian, have you heard?” Kadeş grinned, bouncing on their toes. “Has Elenor told you yet?”

“Not yet,” Elenor rolled their eyes towards the ceiling. “If you’d give me five minutes-”

“How can I wait _five minutes-_ oh, congrats on the courtship, Doctor-”

“Thank you.” Julian smiled at Kadeş’s badly disguised glee. “Now, what’s the news?”

Kadeş looked at Elenor, who sighed. “Go on, Kadeş.” they said. “I know you want to say it.”

“We’re moving out!” Kadeş cheered. “They’ve found us a house in East Torr!”

Julian felt his mouth stretch into a broad grin. “That’s wonderful news - congratulations!”

Elenor grinned, eyes sparkling. “Thank you - Tegid told us when we went to see them this morning. We’re moving in later this season”

“It’s a nice one too- two floors, only recently finished, the Federation officer said.” Kades added, doing a little jump. “We can be a proper family again!”

“Indeed.” Elenor grin dropped into a slightly sympathetic smile. “I’m afraid we would like Gobaith will live with us permanently after we move, Doctor.”

“Oh, no worries.” Julian replied, even though he could already feel his heart sinking a bit. “I knew I couldn’t look after them forever. I’m happy for both of you, I really am.”

Elenor nodded. “What you’ve done for us is invaluable - I shan’t forget it. We’ll be forever in your debt." They bowed their head, slowly and deeply, before to their exhuberant nibling. "Now, Kadeş, have you started to pack, because I saw you left your _vit'a'pik_ set on the stairs…”

As both Ala’keks began to lightly bicker over the move, Pirrin came over, and lay their hand softly on Julians shoulder. “It’ll be alright,” they said, with a sad, almost wistful smile. “You can still visit, I’m sure.”

“I know,” Julian, reached up and gave their hand a slight squeeze, feeling a little fragile. “I know.”


	27. An Emotional Farewell

The good news from the Ala’kek’s seemed to have boosted spirits in Icprin and in Julian’s home. The subdistrict was abuzz with speculation and rumours, that maybe they all too would soon be leaving Icprin. For Julian, Kelas and Elim, it meant a push for their courtship to move into _dro’eri’at,_ the second stage courtship. This was where the partners would try and prove their financial suitability by either creating or buying each other gifts. At least, that was what it was supposed to be, but given that Cardassia wasn’t running on any kind of currency at the moment, the original meaning had to be adapted - Julian, Kelas and Elim had all spoken and agreed that it should show their commitment to knowing one another.

Julian, true to form, hadn’t even started his.

To be fair to him, Julian had had other things on his mind. The Ala’kek move wasn’t immediate - it seemed Kades wasn’t the only terrible packing procrastinator in the family - but Julian looked after Gobaith to keep them out from under the Ala’kek’s feet until the day of the move. And the move date had, in a roundabout way, come around sooner that Julian had expected, and it was soon the day before, and the last time Julian would be fostering Gobaith.

He hadn’t gone down to the camp today, instead choosing to spend the day playing with Gobaith. Elim and Kelas had gone to work already, and Pirrin to college, so it was only him and Gobaith, lying on the living room floor surrounded by numerous toys. Gobaith themself had no idea that they would be leaving, and had happily examined and played with anything Julian picked up, before attempting to throw it across the room. Julian was a little less enthusiastic, feeling a little out of sorts and a little distractible. Often he found himself watching Gobaith play as if committing him to memory, as if he were sands in an hourglass, slowly slipping through his fingers.

“I’m going to miss you, you know.” he told the little child as they lay in a brief moment of rest on the carpet. Gobaith, having no idea what he was saying, smiled and cooed, reaching out to try and grab a fistful of his hair. Julian laughed, and deftly avoided the grabbing hands.

“None of that now, how about a doll for you…”

Julian was so engrossed in watching Gobaith play with their toys that he didn’t hear the front door open and shut. It was only when Kelas sat down beside him and passed a dropped toy to Gobaith that Julian actually realised that it was now rapidly approaching evening, and that he and Gobaith had been playing for a good two hours.

“Kelas!” Julian said, startled. “You’re home early.”

“I thought it would be nice to be here for Gobaith’s last night with us.” they replied, holding out a palm for a traditional Cardassian greeting, which Julian gave eagerly. “How are they?”

“Happy.” Julian replied, turning back to Gobaith with a smile. “We’ve played all afternoon, and they’ve not been fussy once. Although I suspect they’ll want some food later…”

At the sound of the word ‘food’, Goliath's face lit up, and they wiggled happily on the mat, toys long before. Kelas snickered, reaching out to tickle their tummy, which made them squirm harder.

“I think that should be sooner rather than later.” Kelas smiled, before turning to Julian. “And you? How are you handling everything?”

“I…” Julian paused, and thought for a moment, trying to find the words. ”It hasn’t really sunk in yet. I still feel like this is just another day.”

“I guess that’s to be expected.” Kelas wrapped a firm arm around his shoulders. “You won’t believe it, and then It’ll hit you all of a sudden, just out of nowhere.”

“I suppose.” Julian hesitated for a moment. “It’s going to be strange, isn’t it? Not having them around.”

“It will. It’s strange for me already, not needing to go and feed them all the time.”

“I noticed you hadn’t been nursing recently.”

“I’ll probably nurse them before they go to bed tonight, and then that’ll be it.”

“All over.”

“Mmhmm.” Julian let his head drop onto Parmak’s shoulder. He felt Parmak press their lips to their hair, and for a few moments they sat together, watching the tiny child which they had practically raised, who would soon be leaving them. It was quiet and intimate - at least until Gobaith, unhappy with the non-materialization of food, began to fuss.

“I guess it’s tea time, then.” Parmak laughed, pulling away from Julian to move towards Gobaith. “Come on, _hiTh’mitlin_ , up you get… You too, Julian - i have something that might cheer you up a little.”

“Why, what’s on the menu today?”

“For Gobaith, mashed _bet’to_ , and maybe some scaleberries. But for you…” The three of them entered the kitchen, and Julian leant on the breakfast bar as Kelas settled Gobaith into the adapted chair next to it. Turning towards the replicator, they keyed in the code for Gobaith’s tea, before turning to one of the cupboards. With a rather spry jump for someone of their age and stature, Kelas pushed themselves neatly onto the counter, before reaching up to the top of the cupboard and knocking down a plain box. Julian’s eyes were immediately drawn to it.

“Is that…?”

“Your _dro’eri’at_ gift _._ ” Kelas got down off the counter, and brushed themselves off,looking a touch nervous. “It may not be a… traditional _dro’eri’at_ gift, but I hope you find it acceptable.”

“Acceptable?” Julian gave Kelas a grin. “You know I’d find a dishtowel an acceptable present in these times.”

Kelas gave him an unimpressed look.

“...an embroidered dish towel?”

“Perhaps you should reserve your judgment and open it?”

As Kelas bustled around the kitchen getting Gobaith’s tea ready, Julian turned to the box. It was plain brown, unimpressive, but tied with a little string as to make it look charming rather than boring - Julian wondered if Kelas had been engaging with some Human films recently, and whether you could even find a copy of _The Sound of Music_ on Cardassia. The brown paper fell apart as he undid the string, revealing a shoebox-like container, painted in a watercolour like fashion, with stars and gold swirls and small figures in traditional Cardassian robes.

“I didn’t know you could paint, Kelas.” he said, a little in awe.

“I have many hidden talents.” they replied, currently taking a spoonful of the mashed _bet’to_ and attempting to ply Gobaith with it. “I haven’t done it in a while, rebuilding and so forth - took a while to find some suitable materials to use.”

Giving Kelas a quick, grateful smile, Julian turned back to the box and opened it up. Inside, there lay a treasure trove of items Julian had not seen for months- years, even. The box glittered with the silvery wrappings of treats both human and not - powdered raitijino, teacakes, honeycomb chocolate, truffles, vanilla chai tea and plenty of other items he didn’t even know he missed until he saw them were all sat in the box. Sifting downwards, he found more items - replicator add-ons, some of his favourite isolinear spy novels and some he’d never read but wanted to, a handful of films and a small painted-fabric anklet, the latter wrapped in a small velvet pouch with _dro’eri’at_ carefully embroidered on the side.

“I- this is-” Julian’s face was a picture of delight as he picked up and inspected each separate gift. “Kelas, this is _amazing_. How did you get all of this?”

“Pulled a few favours here and there.” Leaving Gobaith to happily poke at their bowl of mashed _bet’to,_ Kelas turned to Julian with a relieved smile. “You humans truly are generous sometimes.”

“We have our moments.” Julian held up the anklet. “But this? This isn’t human in origin.”

“Ah, no. That’s a traditional Kardasi _dro’eri’at_ gift - it symbolizes commitment and is a visual representation of the financial status of your family. It’s normally a bracelet - the one I gave Elim is on his wrist - but given that as doctors we must be bare below the elbow…”

“It’s perfect.” Julian rounded the table so that he could give Kelas a proper kiss. “ _You’re_ perfect.”

“Hardly.”

“I disagree.” Kelas snorted, but didn’t reply, instead moving their head so their _chufa_ touched his forehead - a move Kelas said was called _answar_.

“It’s true.” Julian insisted. “Thank you for a such a perfect, thoughtful _dro’eri’at_ gift.”

They stayed in _answar_ for a few moments, each drawing comfort from the intimate position. Julian breathed in Kelas’ particular scent, felt the coarse nature of their kinked hair against his cheek, gazed at Kelas’ serene expression, and smiled. He could never get used to this, the feeling of utter contentment whenever he was intimately close with either Kelas or Elim. The heart fluttering, smile inducing warmth, that filled him up like a good cup of tea.

But the moment was not to last - it was broken as Gobaith made a dissatisfied sound and hurled their mashed _bet’to_ at the wall.

* * *

 

The morning of the move left little time for Julian to think of anything much. It felt like no time at all between getting dressed to attempting to feed Gobaith, and then to him, Kelas, Pirrin, Gobaith and Elim making their way into Icprin towards the Ala’kek household. Elenor and Kadeş were waiting outside for them, decked in dust masks to protect themselves from the dusty _pregnar_ weather. Their possessions were neatly packed into a couple of boxes at their feet, luckily small enough for everyone to take one or two each and make their way to the new house in one trip.

The new house stood out from the rest in that it was so _new_. It was entirely made out of Federation relief brick, in contrast to the stone brick that characterised East Torr, and everything was pristine and new, as if it had lept out of a magazine and assembled itself. Tegid was waiting for them in the living room, watching the procession of lightly bickering box-laden people make their way into various parts of the house from their wheelchair. When Julian came through the door, Gobaith strapped to his chest and a box under one arm, Tegid’s eyes lit up, and they beckoned him over with a shout.

“Doctor Julian!”

“Good morning, Tegid.” Julian smiled, handing his box off to Kadeş before making their way over to them. “You’re looking well.”

“Never better.” Tegid grinned. “How is my Gobaith? I hope they haven’t been too much trouble...”

“They’ve been an _angel_.” From somewhere over his shoulder, Julian heard someone snort and he stopped himself from smiling. “No trouble at all.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Thank you for taking care of them.” She hesitated for a moment. “May I…?”

For a brief moment, Julian had the childish urge to say no, to hold Gobaith a minute longer, a _second_ longer- but it passed. With a smile, Julian took Gobaith out of the sling, and handed them to Tegid, settling them on their lap before taking a few steps back. Upon the sight of their _adik_ , Gobaith’s face lit up, and they giggled happily, pudgy hands attempting to grab Tegid’s loose hair. Julian felt someone approach him from behind - Elim, he saw once he turned around. Julian gave him a smile, before turning back to watch the family, watching Elenor attempt to hang a painting with Kelas’ help, watching Kadeş chase Pirrin with something Julian didn’t want to know about, watching Gobaith and Tegid-

And it hit him then, with the force of a speeding train, that this was it. This was the end of his time with Gobaith, the end of something _important_. Sure, maybe Elenor would invite him to birthday parties and maybe on visits, but this was the end of him acting as Gobaith’s surrogate father. He watched Tegid hold Gobaith on their lap, in their wheelchair, their good arm holding Gobaith safely and the stump of the other providing entertainment for the child’s inquisitive hands. He was happy for them, really he was, but the sight made his chest tighten up and a lump grow at the back of his throat. He tried to remain calm, but it was of no use – he could feel his eyes itch, his face twist into an unhappy look, and no, this was not happening, this was not supposed to happen-

“I’m going to step outside,” he murmured, and ignoring Elim’s concerned look, he slipped through the arch and down the hall.

The dusty _pregnar_ weather hit him as soon as he stepped out the front door, and he coughed, quickly stepping back inside to avoid the suffocating smog. He shut the door, and rested his head against it, shutting his eyes and willing his eyes to _stop crying,_ for _God’s_ sake. He knew that having Gobaith wasn’t forever, he knew that the moment he offered to foster him, but _why_ did it have to hurt so _bad_ to give him back? He fisted his hand against the door and bit his lip, reminding himself to _breathe, Julian, breathe,_ but it was no use, he could feel the water welling up behind his eyes-

“Julian?”

He started, and and turned, surreptitiously wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Elim was stood behind him, wearing such an expression of worry that Julian very nearly burst into tears at the sight of it. Instead, he offered a watery smile, that was just as unconvincing as it felt.

“Hullo, Elim.” Julian said, a little shakily. “I was just...”

He trailed off, his mind going blank as he tried to think of an excuse that didn’t seem too pathetic. Elim watched him for a moment more, before stepping forward and taking both of his hands in his own, forcing Julian’s fists to unclench.

“Julian,” he said, quietly. “I cannot begin to imagine what you must be going through right now.”

“M’fine, really...”

Elim raised an eye ridge.

“...Okay, maybe I’m not. But I shouldn’t be the focus today – it’s the Ala’kek’s day, I should be happy for them.”

Elim blinked slowly at him. “They understand, Julian. You are giving away someone you considered a son.”

Julian sighed. “I knew it wouldn’t last forever.”

“But the time you had was important.”

“Yes – the most important thing in my time here. In my life, even.” Julian squeezed the older man’s hands. “It hurts, and I feel like it shouldn’t.”

“It always hurts when you lose something important. Even if you only have a short time with them.”

“I suppose...” Julian still felt a little fragile. Elim smiled, a little sadly, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Julian’s forehead. Elim’s hands left his own, but before Julian could truly register their loss, a small wrapped package was being pressed into his palms.

“I was going to give this to you at dinner.” he said, closing Julian’s lax hands around the package. “But I think you need it more now. Your _dro’eri’at_ gift, my dear doctor.”

Julian ran a hand over the brown paper package, tied neatly with a little string, before carefully opening it at the taped ends. A soft, slippery slip of fabric slid gracefully to puddle in his palms. He tucked the outer wrapping into his pocket, and inspected his new gift. It was an opaque scarf of some type, with twists of navy and mauve making a nebula of colour on the thin fabric. The scarf was thicker in places – embroidered, with light gold thread as soft as the fabric. The thread was what made the scarf special. It spiralled and swirled into spiderwebs of shimmer, coming together and falling apart in specific patterns – names, he realised. Julian carefully traced Gobaith’s name with his little finger, embroidered in the top left corner.

“I think Gobaith will be with you for some time, Doctor.” Elim murmured, and that was the last straw for Julian. With only the briefest moment of hesitation, he flung himself into Elim’s arms, and sobbed.

* * *

Now that Julian had received both his gifts, the pressure was on him to come up with a suitable gift for his partners. Of course, both Kelas and Elim had encouraged him to take his time, but Julian knew that he didn’t want to wait forever to get them their gifts. The longer they courted, the more certain Julian was that this was a good idea, and he wanted to show both Cardassians just how he felt about the whole thing.

It had taken Julian an age to track down someone who could make what he was looking for. He’d almost given up hope until Enabran had mentioned a Federation officer on the docks who was good with her hands. He’d met with her as soon as he could,and explained the predicament, and after much discussion, she agreed to make his gifts in exchange for some of his supplies. It was therefore late one  _ta'tapx_ evening that Julian finally made his way back to the house, precious cargo in hand.

“Anyone home?” he called out as he hung his dust mask on the hook by the door. There was a shout from the living room, and Julian followed the voice to find Kelas and Elim at the table, a _kotra_ set between them.

“ _Salmakt,_ Julian.” Kelas said, waving a hand. “You found what you needed?”

“I did.” Julian pressed a kiss to both his partners’ _chufa._ “Is Pirrin not home yet?”

“Staying with the Ala’kek’s for the night.” Elim replied, moving one of his pieces on the board. “Elenor radioed earlier.”

“I see - I guess they don’t see much of Kadeş now that they’ve moved…” Julian perched himself on the table, and indicated to the board. “Who’s winning?”

“Who do you think?” Kelas grumbled. “Him, as always.”

“Really, you should not be so pessimistic, Kelas.” Elim replied in a light airy voice. “I’ve only taken two of your pieces.”

“And cornered the rest.”

“But with a bit of risk taking, you could turn the tides yet. You need some encouragement. Doctor, any sound words of advice for our erstwhile friend?”

“How about…” Julian thought for a moment. “Whoever wins gets their _dro’eri’at_ gift first.”

That got both of their attentions. Kelas blinked once, then smiled, before turning to the board with renewed interest.

“Now I _have_ to win.”

Elim smiled. “I’m certain watching you win would be a sight indeed. But how about we skip the game play-” He knocked over a particularly detailed _kotra_ piece. “-and receive our gifts now? I forfeit.”

“Forfeit?!” Kelas frowned at him. “Oh no. I’m not having my first win against you be a forfeit. I forfeit too.”

“What a lucky happenstance. Now we get to open our gifts at the same time.” Elim turned to Julian with a sunny smile. “Doctor?”

“Alright, here-” Laughing a little, Julian handed both of them two rectangular boxes, both brown and plain, but tied with some leftover _ta’Kardasi_ ribbons Julian had found lying around. The two Cardassians were very restrained in opening their gifts, taking their time to unpick the wrapping without damaging it, so much so that Julian was close to encouraging them to get a move on. But it was worth the wait - their faces as they saw what was in the boxes was worth every extra minute.

Two traditional lovespoons sat in their hands - handcarved spoons with wide handles, made from polished _prin seharit_. Elim’s was decorated with orchids and _ss’lei_ vines, crisscrossing up into a perfectly carved dragon head. Kelas’ had small _pirrintep_ flowers growing into to an nine-spoke wheel, and then narrowing into an intricate celtic knot at the top. Julian watched quietly as the two Cardassians examined the pieces with barely-concealed awe - living on a planet with few trees must’ve meant little exposure to woodwork of any kind, Julian supposed.

“In some cultures on Earth, it’s tradition to give a spoon to show that you can provide for them.” Julian explained, his voice betraying his nervousness. “I know living without money kind of diminishes the meaning, but-”

“It’s wonderful.” Elim looked up at him and beamed, actually _beamed,_ and Kelas followed suit. “Absolutely _wonderful_.”


	28. e'kUra tastoross

It must’ve been midmorning when Julian woke up that day. It was a few days since their exchange of _dro’eri’at_ gifts, and not much had changed - certainly, Elim and Kelas were now more intimate towards him, but the days went relatively the same. The big differencewas the absence of Gobaith - not having the small child around to play with or carry or feed or make happy noises with was hard to get used to. Julian blinked up at the off-white ceiling, trying to recentre himself, and convince himself that _no,_ he did not have to get up today-

“Good morning, Julian.” came a voice from his right - Kelas was obviously awake. Julian turned his head to greet them with a kiss.

“Good morning.” he replied. “Do you think Elim is awake?”

“Barely,” Elim’s voice was muffled, and when Julian turned to look, he saw why - Elim was buried in a mound of stolen pillows from Kelas’ side of the bed. How he managed to take them, Julian was not entirely sure.

“Good morning, you lazy dragon.” Julian grinned, gently running a finger along the back of Elim’s neck. “Too early for you?”

“Too early for _anyone_.”

“It’s a sad state of affairs, I know.” Kelas cooed in a teasing voice. “But unfortunately we all have responsibilities today. I should get up, I need to nu-”

Kelas made to pull away, and then stopped, the words they were about to say laying half-aborted in the air. Julian watched as Kelas carefully settled back into the bed, a contrite expression on their face.

“Did you forget again?” Julian asked, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

“I’m still not used to it.” he replied, a little embarrassed. “I always wake up expecting to go and wake Gobaith up, but they’re not there anymore.”

“I do the same sometimes.” Julian smiled. “And Elim does too.”

“Do not.” came Elim’s muffled voice from the mound of pillows behind him.

“He tried to remind me to take Gobaith to the Ala’kek’s last _ta’tapx_.” Julian added in a stage whisper, and then began laughing as Elim’s hand-claws dug into his side and tickled him mercilessly. “Oh my god, Elim- Elim, _please_ -”

“Serves you right for spilling my secrets.” Elim smiled, settling his hands on Julian’s hips. “Truly my dear, sometimes wonder why I’m courting you.”

“Naturally it’s for my body heat. I’ve seen how both of you get when the nights are cold...” Both Cardassians laughed, and Julian took the opportunity to press quick kisses to his partners’ _chufa_. “Talking of courtship, the next courtship stage - it’s _kU’eri’at,_ right?”

“That’s right _._ Familial compatibility.”

Julian felt something heavy lodge itself in his stomach. “How does that get tested?”

“Normally a meeting arranged by and with the family, or a series of meetings if they feel they need it. Although it would be a little difficult in our case… although I do have the Avon clan as the closest thing to family. Elim, do you have anyone?”

“Not anymore.” Elim replied. “They’re all dead.”

“And I can’t exactly write my parents a letter asking them to come to Cardassia.” Julian snorted. “Of course I’ll include Pirrin - they’re family.”

“And the Ala’kek family too - they consider you family.” Julian hummed in response, but even with the reminder of his new family

“What’s on your mind?” Elim asked, watching him quietly.

“I just…” Julian struggled with his words. “As much as I love my Cardassian family… I just never imagined getting essentially engaged without my Human family too.”

“You want to invite them here?”

“I… no.” Julian thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain it. “I think there’s too much bad blood for that. But on Earth, engagements and especially marriages… it’s considered a snub to not invite close family. And my parents… well, I feel like I should invite them, but I don’t know if I could forgive them enough to do that.”

He felt Kelas’ eyes upon him, before the Cardassian pressed a light kiss to his shoulder and spoke again.

“You don’t have to forgive your parents if you don’t want to.”

“Says you, the paragon of forgiveness.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Julian winced. “Sorry - that was a bit harsh.”

“Apology accepted.” Kelas, hesitated, before plowing on. “But honestly, If you need permission to not forgive your parents - this is it. You don’t have to. It’s ok.”

Julian snorted. “For a species so focused on family, you sure are enthusiastic about me burning bridges.”

Kelas smiled a little wryly. “Even in our society, not everyone loves their family.” they said. “We just have to pretend that we do.”

“Even I did not fully forgive Tain when I agreed to return to him.” Elim added. “It’s acceptable to not forgive your family. And I am fully happy for you to contact other members of your human family instead, if you wish.”

“I wish I could, but when I was enhanced, my parents broke off their relationships and left. I haven’t spoken to any of my extended family since.”

“Could you not remember them?”

“I could - but it was always drilled into me that I shouldn’t talk about them, lest someone connect the dots.” Julian paused, for a moment. “I remember a cousin - we were like brother and sister, really, we lived in the same neighbourhood... I used to call her Runa, because I couldn’t pronounce her real name properly. I remember she used to take me down to play by the creek when I came visit - she taught me how to swim there. My parents never bothered to find out if I could learn to swim, but she tried. But then we went to Adigeon Prime, and I never saw her again.”

Julian felt the arms of his partners tighten around him in an expression of sympathy. He shut his eyes.

“It’s funny,” he said, quietly. “I’ve never really realised the true extent of what happened to me. Sure I knew the personal aspects - my sense of self, what skills are actually mine… but then I get reminded of the bigger things. Places I can’t go, people I can’t see...”

“They took everything from you.” Kelas murmured, the quietness of their voice barely disguising the sorrow there.

“They gave me new things.”

“But they weren’t quite the same.”

A sigh. “No. But I found new things, new family - you, Pirrin, the Ala’kek’s, everyone back on DS9… And they help. They’re different, but they help.”

“I’m glad.” Elim blinked slowly at him. “If you wish, I could look into the matter - find out where they are…”

“Won’t that be dangerous?” Julian asked. “The Federation’s probably watching us all very closely - I don’t want you to get into trouble over it.”

“It may be dangerous to contact them - although there are ways around that. But to look them up? If you have the right skills, it’s no more dangerous than sewing a buttonhole.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. Now will you both settle down? There is much more of the morning to enjoy - unless the replicator breaks when Pirrin is making breakfast again.”

Julian laughed. “Be fair on them Elim, that was _one_ time, there wasn’t that much smoke…”

* * *

The topic of _kU’eri’at_ wasn’t brought up again for a few days, with all members of the courtship being taken up by other matters - emergency political matters, another outbreak of _itzik’jia,_ another pregnancy, this time in the Avon clan… It was a busy time, to say the least. But the courtship wasn’t far from their minds - on a bright, sunny _ta’kUra_ morning, Julian exited the bedroom to find there were far more people in the house than there normally was. Kadeş was sat on the sofa in the living room, animatedly talking to Pirrin. Brakev was near the window, watching the streets outside as if they had always had done so. Kelas and Elim were taking tea at the table.

“ _Salmakt,_ Doctor Julian.” Brakev greeted as he stepped into the room. “It’s a lovely morning. Might be able to go out without masks for once.”

“I suppose.” Julian looked between them all. “Not that you’re not welcome, but what _are_ you doing here this early in the morning?”

“We wanted to tell you we’ve set up our _kU’eri’at_ meeting today.” Kadeş was nearly bouncing on the sofa. “We’re taking you out!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Julian could see Elim and Kelas snickering. “Out where?” he asked.

“Only down to Fanehr Bay.” Brakev replied easily.

“The beach?”

Brakev shrugged. “It’s a nice day, and we haven’t been in a while.”

“I’m not complaining - I haven’t seen a beach for _years_.” Julian settled himself in a chair by the table, and took some toast from the central plate. “When are we leaving?”

“Everyone’s already taken a tram down - we’re ready to go once you have breakfast.”

The Cardassian idea of a beach was more large rocks than soft sand, and yet Fanehr Bay was beautiful in it’s own way. The rocks were smooth, as if worn away by the sun, and the water was if not clear then certainly inviting. Tall cliffs dotted the landscape, standing high above the white rocks, each with what seemed to be it’s own little microcosm of Cardassia at their peak. It was evident by the time they had arrived that they were not the only people who’d had the idea of coming here, but they certainly were the largest group, having taken over a large corner between two cliffs.

“ _Salmakt!_ ” Bleşin called from where they were sunning themselves on a large rock, next to Niasen, one of their children. “I see you’re looking well.”

“I’m feeling well - it’s a nice day.”

“It is - but you have a glow about you, I think.”

“Really?”

“All courtship couples do. And talking of which…” Bleşin turned to Elim and Kelas behind him. “Of course I’ve met Doctor Parmak, but I don’t think I’ve met you in the flesh, _pur-nim_ Garak.”

“We have not.” Elim gave a slight bow. “It’s nice to meet you, Bleşin - Kelas has told me about you.”

“All good things, I hope.”

“Of course.”

Bleşin grinned, before patting the stone beside them. “Come and sit down here, _purnim_ Garak - I have a few questions for you. Now, I’ve heard from someone that you used to be a tailor…”

Julian and Kelas left Elim to be interrogated continued down the beach. They passed the gaggle of Avon children, who were busy watching their uncles play shoulder wars with various Avon children on their shoulders. Brakev went over to join them, as did Kelas - somehow Brakev had convinced them that they were small enough to play, even with Kelas’ weak protestations about being too old. Pirrin and Kadeş peeled off after a while, and began walking along the coastline, hand in hand. Julian continued on until he reached a group of rocks on the shoreline, inhabited by the rest of the family. Tegid was out of their wheelchair and in the water, happily clinging to the rocks, as was Enabran, who was playing with Gobaith in the waves. Elenor sat on the rocks and only had their feet dipped in, but they looked fully contented.

“Everyone seems to be getting along.” Julian remarked as he settled down near them. “Do you think we’ll have a courtship announcement from Kadeş and Pirrin soon?”

“Perhaps.” Elenor laughed. “Although I hope they wait until _after_ their exams.”

Julian laughed along too, taking the time to roll up their trousers and dip their feet into the water. His toes were immediately grabbed by an enthusiastic Gobaith, who was happily babbling away as they patted and grasped at them. Flicking his toes at the young child, Julian looked out across the beach for a little while, watching Pirrin and Gobaith kneel down, and examine something, watching Kelas be lifted onto Brakev’s shoulders, in preparation to battle Denal and Denal’s nibling Uriel, watching Bleşin and Elim and Niasen on the rocks...

“Looks like your Elim, Niasen and _adik_ are getting on very well.” Enabran said, nodding towards the group on the rocks. “They’re having a right good bicker there.”

“I don’t suppose Bleşin’s met anyone who can keep up with her gift for talking.” Tegid remarked, grinning. “Elim’s certainly holding his own.”

“He’s always had a gift for argument, Elim.” Julian replied, smiling a little. “Kelas too. It’s very frustrating.”

“The best arguments always are. I’ve not yet beaten Bleşin in a straight bicker.”

“And you never will.” Enabran added, their eyes twinkling. “I’ve been trying for years.”

“But Elim seems to be making a good go of it - Bleşin might like them by the time the day’s over.”

“Well, that’s one person sorted.” Julian remarked. “Now I only have to convince the rest of you that we’ll all be compatible as a family.”

“Oh Julian, we all knew already that we’d be compatible.” Tegid grinned. “We’ve lived in the same neighbourhood for _years_ , except Elim. And if Elim’s got Bleşin won over...”

“That means we’re all probably going to get along.” Enabran finished. “We probably didn’t even need to come out here.”

“No-one was going to say no to a day out.” Elenor added. “This was just an excuse.”

Julian felt that he should object somewhat to the blatant appropriation of Cardassian tradition, but truly he was too relieved to care. And it wasn’t like he had time to argue - as he opened his mouth to speak, there was a loud splash, and a cheer from the crowd of children - Kelas and Brakev had lost the water battle, and were now recovering their lost dignity in the water.

“Best go and console the loser.” Julian said lightly, and he headed off into the water, his family laughing behind him.

* * *

It was late evening by the time they all made their way back to their respective homes. Tegid had fallen asleep somewhere between the bay and the crossroads between East Torr and Icprin, as had Gobaith in their sling, and so it was with very quiet goodbyes that the families parted to go back to their respective homes, and Julian, Pirrin, Kelas and Elim headed back to their home in West Paldar. As they approached their half-built home, Elim murmured something before veering off towards the memorial garden to the side of the house, whilst everyone else headed indoors. Kelas seemed not to be too worried about him, and so Julian tamped down his initial reaction to check on him and joined Kelas and Pirrin in preparing a late dinner.

“Is Elim still outside?” Pirrin asked after a good half hour of food preparation. “It’s getting pretty dark…”

“Probably. He tends to lose himself in his thoughts sometimes.” Kelas said as he sliced some scaleberries for dessert. “Julian? Would you call in Elim? He’s probably still out in the memorial garden. Check by the burial pyramids.”

Elim was outside in the memorial garden, by a burial pyramid, just as Kelas had anticipated. The light from the windows of the house shone on him and illuminated his profile - a quiet, sad expression, looking down at his palms, a knife in one hand. Julian stood back and watched as Elim carefully cut across his palm with the knife, before holding the bleeding hand over the rocks. He chanted names, names Julian recognised - Mila, Tolan, Tain, Ziyal, Dukat, Mor… he followed it up with a melodic prayer, the emotional resonance of his voice making Julian’s throat tighten and his heart ache just a little.

“Doctor.” Elim said after he had finished, closing his bloody palm and lowering it. “I guess it’s almost dinner?”

“Almost.” Julian stepped up to him, and lay a hand on his elbow. “Are you alright?”

“I…” Elim seemed to struggle with himself for a moment. “I’ve been better. I apologise - reminders of family get me out of sorts.”

“It’s understandable.”

“We weren’t that close, except Tolan of course, and yet...”

“You still grieve.”

“In a way.” Elim looked down at the burial mound for a moment, before shaking his head, and changing the subject. “I looked up your cousin, by the way.”

“Runa?”

“Ruqayyah Subatoi. A few years older than you, married, works as a horticulturist. You’ll never guess where they live.”

“Earth?”

“Risa.”

“You’re joking.”

“Not at all. Member of an honourable Risian biological research unit, living on Risa with her two wives. On the main continent too.”

“And to think I used to got there, without realising it…”

“Will you contact them?”

“I… it would be too dangerous now, I think. Maybe when things are settled. Or if Starfleet ever recall me.”

“Hmm.”

They were silent for a while. With a slight hesitation, Julian wrapped his arms around Elim’s waist and rested his chin against his sturdy shoulder, looking down at the small trickle of blood on the stone, already congealing to darkness in the cool evening air. He felt Elim’s hands on his own, slightly sticky with blood but as firm and as comforting as they always were.

“Do you think they would’ve agreed to the courtship?” Julian asked. “Your family, I mean.”

“Mila, maybe.” Elim replied after a pause. “Tolan most definitely. He always was a romantic.”

“And Tain?”

“Hardly. But to be quite frank, I don’t think I particularly care. And neither do you or Kelas, so I suppose it doesn’t matter all that much.”

With one last look at the burial pyramid, Elim took Julians hand, and together they walked back to the house.


	29. An Impatient Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the rating of this fic has gone up - this is for this chapter only. This is a chapter for purely gratituous smut, and adds nothing plotwise - if smut's not your thing, feel free to ignore this chapter. :3

The next morning, Julian awoke early with a craving for something sweet. Getting out of bed, he pressed a quick kiss to the foreheads of his sleeping partners, before finding an old sleepshirt and pulling it on, before making his way into the living room. A quick check in the spare room showed that Pirrin had already left for college - which was good, in a way, since it meant Julian didn’t have to dress properly to get breakfast. He headed into the kitchen - now where had Kelas put the _podul_ jam? He’d hidden it a few days ago after Elim suggested using it for more nefarious purposes, and it was no longer by the red leaf. Was it under the sink? Perhaps it was in the top cupboard...

“Julian, you’re up early.” he heard Elim’s voice behind him, and that- that was unusual actually, when did Elim get out of bed this early?

“You too.” Julian looked over his shoulder, and smiled at the other man, noticing Kelas behind him. “And you, Kelas - did I wake you both?”

“No - but we both rather missed the presence of our _favourite_ heater.” Elim said, coming to invade Julian’s personal space. Julian soon found his hunt for _podul_ jam coming to a sudden standstill as Kelas came beside him and effectively sandwiched him between themselves and Elim.

“Well, if that’s all you keep me around for…” Julian laughed, but he was on high alert - Elim sometimes made sure to stand too close, but Kelas normally didn’t, and so to be sandwiched between the two of them like this...

“Of course we keep you around for… _other_ things.” Julian noticed immediately the look up and down Kelas was giving him, lingering and heated - was Kelas checking him out?

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Both Cardassians exchanged highly amused glances.

“Julian,” Kelas said, and was that a predatory grin on his features? ”Which courtship stage are we on?”

Julian thought for a moment - what did that leaflet say? There was _jikeri’at, dro’eri’at, kU’eri’iat,_ and then…

Oh.

_Oh._

He grinned.

“Of course. _derb’eri’at_. Sexual compatibility.” Julian laughed as both Cardassian smiles widened at his realisation. “You two really couldn’t wait until after breakfast?”

“We had different ideas for breakfast.”

“And I do believe we have waited for long enough…”

Breakfast forgotten for the time being, Julian allowed himself to be pulled flush against Elim, laughing as Elim’s hands made a beeline for his curvaceous arse. There was a beat, where the two of them inhaled their mixed breaths, before Julian suddenly he found himself being kissed like he never had been before. Elim had always been rather possessive in his kisses, but now he kissed as if he were ravenous to taste and to claim Julian’s mouth and body. Kelas was beside them, their hands pushing up under Julian’s sleep clothes, petting and exploring the warm body underneath. Their fingers found Julian’s sensitive nipples, drawing a out a pleased hiss. Their hands explored lower, before slipping into the space between their groins, where Julian’s cock was already showing a rather embarrassing amount of interest in Kelas’ wandering hands.

“As much as I have wanted this,” Julian said, panting as he broke away from Elim’s rather addictive kisses. “I don’t the kitchen is the right place for it.”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Elim purred. “I rather fancy the idea of having the both of you up on one of these counters one of these days…”

“ _Elim._ ” Kelas half-laughed. “You can have your fun later. Right now, I think we should relocate.”

“By all means.” With obvious reluctance, Elim let go of Julian and took half a step backwards. “Lead on!”

With his sleep clothes rumpled and feeling more than a little aroused, Julian felt clumsy and awkward as he followed Kelas and Elim into the bedroom. Kelas seemed to have no such reservations - they stripped off as soon as they entered, giving both men behind them a good view of their bare arse before they flung themselves spread-eagle on the bed. Their cock- a _prUt_ was _what_ Julian recalled the Cardassian name as being - was already everted - it was rather small in size, but it jutted proudly up against their groin spoon. Below it lay a wide opening, their _ajan_ , that was already glimmering with need.

“So _wanton,_ Kelas.” Elim said as he stripped his shirt and climbed onto the bed. “Your _prUt_ always did bloom so early.”

“Just because I don’t make everting into a fight like you do.” Kelas grumbled good-naturedly. “And you like it better this way. Now get down here - _both_ of you.”

Julian had barely stripped the last of his clothes before he felt himself be pulled down by two very impatient Cardassians. His mouth was immediately occupied with exchanging heated, biting kisses with Elim, whilst his neck had become the object of Kelas’ attention. Their lips moved along the sensitive skin, their neck-kisses all teeth and tongue, and Julian’s moans from the attention would’ve been loud and clear had Elim not had his tongue down his throat. The two Cardassians moved downwards, and if Julian looked down he could see their want for him, with Kelas’ everted _prUt_ and Elim’s member almost everted. They kissed and nipped at the loose skin and sensitive areas on Julian’s torso - his nipples, his scars from top surgery, his collarbones... they really did like to bite, didn’t they?

“Don’t bite me there.” Julian murmured as the two Cardassians reached his very erect cock, and immediately wished he hadn’t - the two Cardassians immediately exchanged looks Julian could only describe as devilish.They both ducked down and began to lightly nip at the sensitive skin of his thighs, and Julian could feel a nervous kind of tension in his muscles as they both worked their way towards his cock, and could not help but hold his breath as Kelas began to press kisses up the length. With an amused smile, Kelas took the head of Julian’s cock into his mouth, and pulled back slowly, letting their teeth scrape across the sensitive. Julian moaned and squirmed, his body half torn between pulling away from the teeth and pushing into the welcoming heat.

Despite not having been with a Human before, Kelas was a remarkably quick learner, and picked up exactly how Julian liked to be stroked and sucked, and always did so with a hint of teeth that kept Julian on edge. Elim was busy working his way down towards Julian’s feet, biting a trail along Julian’s most sensitive areas. They worked in tandem with each other - when Kelas sucked particularly hard, Elim would be sure to place a particularly bruising bite on the most sensitive part of his foot. On one occasion, as Kelas took his entire length into his mouth, Elim worried his teeth along the arch of his foot, making him buck and writhe as bolts of pleasure shot down his spine.

“Kelas,” he panted, fists curling and uncurling in the sheets. “Keles, if you don’t stop, I’m going to come-”

“I believe that is the point.” Kelas replied, bringing his lips off Julian’s cock with a slight pop. “And it’s not like we don’t have all morning to play, hmm?”

Julian was about to argue, but Kelas had begun slowly jerking his cock, and the slight curl of his hand-claws on the vein on the underside of his cock was incredibly distracting, and Elim at the other end of the bed had begun suckling on his toeas and oh _God,_ he was falling, he was going, _going_ , and he came with a sharp whine, his spunk splattering up his stomach. Kelas stroked his cock until it was soft again, before crawling up and pressing a lazy, open mouthed kiss to Julian’s lax lips, tasting of warmth and sex.

“Good?” he heard Elim murmur from his side, and Julian turned away from Kelas to give him a lazy kiss.

“Mmm.” he murmured. “May I return the favour?”

“Of course.” Elim smiled his characteristic shark-like grin. “We’re not done with you yet, Doctor.”

Before he could ask what exactly Elim had planned, his mouth was occupied with kissing his partner, and his tongue mouth was being explored by Elim’s forked tongue. But the kiss was not as long as he expected - Elim broke the kiss and Julian let out a disappointed whine, but Elim only smiled. He felt his head being turned, and Kelas was kissing him again, dominating and claiming his mouth for own. Julian’s hand roamed Kelas’ body, scraping his nails down the other doctor’s spinal scales, before curving around Kelas’ arse and squeezing the soft flesh, much to Kelas’ obvious delight..

He felt Elim settle between their entwined legs, his warm scales pressed flush against his thighs. There was a slight rustle, a sound of a bottle opening and closing, and then Julian felt a lubed finger press into his arse. His mouth formed a perfect ‘o’, the new intrusion sendings light little frissons of pleasure through the sensitive nerve endings of his entrance. Kelas above him was busy nipping and suckling at his neck, but Julian could feel the moment Elim fingered their _ajan_ \- they moaned low, their teeth biting down onto Julian’s shoulder. Julian and Kelas’ moans and Julian was now hard once more, his erection only growing as he rutted against Elim’s fingers and Kelas’ _prUt_ , needing something more, needing to please them both-

“Hold on - Kelas, come up here…”

Elim’s fingers slipped from their respective entrances as Julian tugged Kelas up until the other Cardassian was straddling either side of his head, their hands wrapping securely around the headboard of the bed. With a little maneuvering, Julian was able to lean up and lick enthusiastically at Kelas’ _ajan,_ giving it a few nips here and there that made Kelas’ stutter, letting out a sharp hiss that sounded like it straddled both pleasure and pain.

“A little gentler there, please…”

Pressing a small kiss to the slit in apology, Julian continued to lick and suck at the slick opening. He could feel Elim between his legs, two of his fingers carefully making their way into Julain’s tight entrance, twisting and scissoring, stretching it out. As Elim added a third finger, Julian moved his exploring mouth further north, to the base of Kelas’ _prUt,_ to a very interesting ridge of scales at the base, the _irllun_ , and he remembered that if he licked it just right - _ah_. When he touched the _irllun_ with the tip of his tongue, Kelas jolted as if struck by lightning, and they groaned low in they throat, their hips twisting this way and that as they tried to get more of his mouth on the narrow frill of scaling.

He was so engrossed in giving Kelas as much oral pleasure as possible that he almost didn’t notice Elim remove his fingers and rearranged himself. Julian let Elim rearrange his legs so that they rested on his hip ridges, and he stuttered out a sharp, keening whine as Elim finally pressed into him, Elim’s tapered _prUt_ stretching him out deliciously as he inched into him. His stuttering breaths on Kelas’ _irllun_ as he was penetrated seemed to mildly frustrate the older Cardassian _,_ and Julian soon found his mouth occupied with Kelas’ very insistent _prUt._

He lapped at the erect member, smiling at Kelas’ groan of relief, before taking it fully into his mouth, his nose nuzzling up against Kelas’ groin spoon. As Kelas made some very appreciative sounds, Julian felt Elim start to move inside him - not thrusting exactly, but a kind of writhing, almost rocking, the other Cardassian’s _irllun_ rubbing pleasurably against his anal sphincter. Julian wiggled his hips in a circular motion, searching for a little more friction, a little more pleasure, until-

“There- _there!_ ”

The tip of Elim’s _prUt_ brushed his prostate, and Julian was in _heaven_. He gaped and moaned and mouthed sloppy kisses against Kelas’ groin as Elim adjusted and began to writhe again, this time managing to brush Julian’s prostate every time. They moved together, all three of them, twisting and writhing a little like snakes, the room fast becoming a space of heat, sweat and pleasure. Julian felt as if he were awash with pleasure, with sweetness on his tongue and heat thrumming through his very bones as his Cardassian partners moved against him. He was close again, he could feel his climax building at the base of his spine, and he rutted upwards against Elim’s stomach, seeking friction, just a little, just enough to send him over the edge-

There was a small cry from above his head as Kelas orgasmed, their body shaking as their _prUt_ splattered one drop, two drops, and then a steady stream of come into Julian’s slightly bruised mouth. Their ejaculate was sour, a little viscous, but the mere taste of it was enough to send Julian spiralling into his own orgasm with a half-choked cry. His body jittered through its second orgasm of that morning, his come spraying up against Elim’s stomach.

Elim let out a satisfied sounds, and pulled out of Julian's arse, allowing his two orgasm-high lovers to turn and lave him with attention. Kelas went down on his _prUt_ , kissing and licking the frill of microscaling at the base, and a finger in the tight space between the bottom of Elim's _ajan_ and his _prUt_. Julian went for his chest instead, placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against his chest spoon, before moving to the Cardassian equivalent of nipples, the _tolv_. They were covered with an opaque protective scaling, but Julian nipped and sucked at them anyway, taking some pleasure in seeing the scales go translucent from his saliva, and from Elim’s arching towards his mouth whenever he pulled away. With the activities of earlier, Elim didn’t last much longer - after a few moments, they let out one last groan and came into Kelas’ smiling mouth.

There was a few beats of silence, before they all moved so they could curl up in their afterglow, with Elim settled on his back, between Kelas and Julian, who pillowed their heads on his chest and pulled his arms around their shoulders.

“So…” Julian said, once he’d regained the energy to speak. “Do you think we’re compatible in this way?”

“I don’t know.” Even with a sex-roughened voice, Elim still managed to sound completive. “I think we might need more data. What do you think, Kelas?”

“Definitely more.” Kelas yawned, eyes already slipping shut in post-coital relaxation. “But not now - perhaps after nap, and maybe a sonic shower…”


	30. The Avon House

The _pregnar_ season was nearly over, with the dust haze at least thinning a little, and exam season starting for Pirrin, Kadeş and the other adolescents Julian saw in the subdistrict. The sweltering heat had finally begun cooling down to something a little bit more manageable for Julian at least. No longer did he wake up glued to one or both of his partners by his own sweat, which was somewhat of a bonus - since their first coupling, Kelas and Elim had taken every opportunity to explore his body, and one of the very first things they found out was that Julian’s sweat really wasn’t as nice tasting to Cardassians as it was to Humans.

That morning, Julian awoke to exploring lips nipping and biting at his jaw, and a smooth, scaled hand rubbing circles on his abdomen. He murmured a little and tilted his head to the side to allow the mouth better access, still too sleepy to properly appreciate what was going on but enjoying it immensly anyway. Opening his eyes, Julian could see that Kelas was still fast asleep beside him, or at least pretending to be - meaning that there was only one other person that could be kissing his neck.

“Good morning, Elim.”

“Good morning.” Elim pressed one final kiss to his neck. “Did I wake you?”

“You know you did.”

“What a pity.” Elim sounded completely unapologetic. Julian tipped his head against Elim’s shoulder, letting the older Cardassian press a lazy, open-mouthed kiss to his own lips.

“What time is it?”

“Just past seven, on _ta’tapx_ \- you and Kelas need to get up soon - you have home visits today.”

“Hmm.” Julian shut his eyes, and didn’t move. He felt Elim’s laugh rumble up through his chest, and he smiled.

“What enthusiasm.” Elim said mockingly, and Julian snorted.

“Just a few more minutes…”

“Which will soon become an hour, like last time?”

“It’s not my fault my courtship partners are comfortable.” Julian grinned, before pausing for a moment. “Talking of courting… We have one stage left, right?”

“That’s right. _tre’eri’at._ ”

“I never did understand that one. It’s State compatibility, right?”

“In a sense. It’s more an application to the state to allow us to enjoin.”

“We already do a lot of _enjoining._ ”

“Not that kind of enjoining, _kjetlin_. Enjoining is the Cardassian equivalent of your Federation marriage.” Elim waited a few seconds to let the information sink in. “But that can wait, if you wish. We have time. It’s only been a season since we started courting, after all.”

Marriage? Julian’s heart skipped a beat. To think that he’d only come to Cardassia to escape, and now he was going to be married! Julian felt a grin blossom on his cheeks. It was almost beyond belief. If you’d asked him seasons ago whether he was ready to marry and settle down, he would’ve laughed. But now...

“That’s true.” He said, after a moment. “But how long have we known each other now?”

“Must be just past nine years now.”

“And how long have you known Kelas?”

“Three and a half.”

“And I’ve known Kelas for several months. Don’t you think that’s long enough?” Julian rolled over, and pressed a kiss to Elim’s chest spoon. “Lets get _enjoined,_ all three of us.”

“Even though we’ve only been dating a season?”

“I know you well enough to know we’ll be happy together.”

“And Kelas?”

“Them too. We might not have known each other as long as you and I, or you and them have, but I love him, and I love you. That’s enough.”

Elim shook his head. “You are still as hopelessly naive as when we first met.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Julian pressed a kiss to Elim’s brow, before leaning back and grinning. “And besides, I’ve lived with them for a season, we’re practically inseperable - I don’t think there’s anything they do that can be much worse than their rather annoying habit of leaving their socks around everywhere.”

“I heard that.” Their playful bickering seemed to have awoken Kelas, who gently swatted him with a corner of the duvet. “It’s not that bad.”

“I’m sorry, how many odd socks did we have this week? And how many were yours?”

They bickered together in the early morning light, until their bickering turned into something more, and Julian soon found that Kelas’ socks were far from his mind.

* * *

 

The last stage was by far the most tedious. There wasn’t really much to do, and it mostly consisted of filling out forms and waiting. Julian had to write out more forms than the other two - being an offworlder, he had to assure the State that yes he wasn’t a species they were actively at war against, and no neither Kelas nor Elim were allergic to his bodily fluids, and yes he was quite sure of that… And then there came the waiting, the waiting for acceptance from the state or rejection. Even with Elim pulling strings to make it move faster along the bureaucratic process, all three of them were on tenterhooks for the best part of two weeks. Julian had taken this time to look up some more information about Cardassian enjoinments - they looked similar to Human marriages, but his nerves made any understanding of the nuances of the rituals hopelessly out of his reach.

But he needn’t have worried. On the last _ta’tert_ of _pregnar_ , Elim casually handed over a PADD with the morning’s news, and Julian immediately noticed the small announcement at the very bottom of the _Upcoming Enjoinments_ section, along with a private message in Elim’s inbox from Central Command, congratulating him and detailing the date of their upcoming enjoinment. Upon reading everything, Julian had immediately jumped out of his seat at the breakfast bar with a cheer, and had spent the next ten minutes whooping and running around the living room, until Kelas had quite firmly kissed him and told him to sit down and eat breakfast before they left for home visits.

And they weren’t the only ones to notice it - it seemed everyone they visited on the last home visit of the season had something to say about it, be it enthusiastic congratulations or taciturn admittance that out of everyone in _Kardasi’or_ , Kelas and Elim could’ve done a lot worse than Julian.

“I don’t say I understand it.” Bleşin told him over tea, when he and Kelas arrived at their house. “But you make each other happy, and that makes me happy. And I do love a good enjoinment!”

“I’m glad.” Julian smiled, taking a sip of his tea. “All three of us are very happy - and I know Kelas especially is glad to have your support.”

Bleşin beamed. “We’re all glad to be involved. Was there any trouble with the application?”

“Not that I know of - I think Elim pulled a few strings to move it through quickly… But otherwise, it’s been pretty much accepted, if not looked at positively. Except…”

“Except?”

Julian hesitated. “Well, I should’ve expected it really… The Chaj household. Ruşerx and their family aren’t answering the door again.”

Bleşin sighed. “That lot… You would’ve thought they’d have moved with the times. Though with what Brakev was saying…”

“What was Brakev saying?”

Bleşin paused, before leaning back on their chair and looking through the door.

“Brakev!” they shouted. “Is Doctor Parmak done with your shoulder?”

“Nearly.” came a distant voice. “Why?”

“Come in here when you’re done - tell Doctor Julian what Ruşerx told you.”

There were a few minutes of quiet, before footsteps sounded in the next room. Brakev came through the door only a moment later, and with a slight groan, swung into one of the chairs by the table. Julian noticed the dark, puckered scar on their shoulder, looking clean if not healthy - Kelas had been removing the stitches, and must still be in the other room packing up.

“What did you want to know about Ruşerx?” Brakev asked, settling into the chair.

“What Ruşerx was trying to do.” Bleşin replied. “When he was going around all the offices last week.”

“Oh, that.” Brakev turned to Julian. “Heard it through my superior, Şinos, up in Central Command - you know Ruşerx works there, right?”

“Yes.”

“I was up there last week, handing my report in. Found Şinos in a right state - apparently Ruşerx was pushing them to sign something, to get something blocked. Didn’t know what it was then, but Şinos kept saying ‘enjoinment’s a personal matter, they can’t block it, no matter how hard they try’. Then, of course, we saw your announcement in the bulletin this morning, and it made sense.”

“You think Ruşerx tried to stop the enjoinment?”

“Certainly sounds like it. I saw them yesterday evening…” Brakev sucked in a sharp breath. “They did not look happy. I’m keeping an eye on him, but you better be careful, Doctor Julian. Doctor Parmak and _pur-nim_ Garak too.”

“You think he’d try something - like what happened with Mor?”

“I don’t know, but he sure didn’t look happy.” Brakev paused, thein shook their head. “I might just be overthinking things. Still a little paranoid after what happened with Mor. Have you made any plans for the big day yet?”

Julian was still a little anxious about what Ruşerx was up to, but he let the topic slide. “Nothing concrete - we wanted to make sure we were approved before planning, but we’re thinking something small. We have a date - 57th of _pemitka_.”

“That’s nice. Will it be a Human or Cardassian ceremony?”

“I don’t know - a mix, I suspect.”

“A mix, most definitely.” Kelas came in from the other room, peeling off their gloves. ”I’ve been reading up on some Human customs - some of them I’d like to incorporate, and I’m certain you want some Human aspects of the ceremony too. Bleşin, may I use your recycler?”

“Of course - you know you don’t have to ask.” They watched Kelas neatly flick their gloves into the recycler, before Bleşin turned back to Julian. “Are there many differences between Human and Cardassian enjoinments?”

“Some. They’re rather similar - we have flowers, family, similar vows… There’s a lot more paint in Cardassian enjoinments, I think.”

“I don’t know.” Kelas said. “Don’t some Humans throw paint in their enjoinments?”

“Some, yes. But with the dust in the air, I’m not convinced that’s a good idea.”

“Fair point.”

“And then there are other things - we Humans normally wear rings to symbolise our enjoinment, whilst you normally where bracelets. I wonder if I can replicate them… they wont be silver or gold, but...”

“I don’t mind.” Kelas smiled at him. “I’m just glad be getting enjoined in the first place.”

Julian felt Brakev and Bleşin grinning at him, and he ducked his head, blushing furiously. He heard them both laughing, then felt Kelas’ lips on his hair, and he threw an embarrased mock-glare at them all, which made them laugh harder. He opened his mouth, trying to come up with something to take the attention away from him, when someone else did it for him - a sudden, frantic knocking started on the front door, taking everyone’s attention from him to the doorway/

“Stars, they’re going to knock down the door at that rate…” Brakev got up from the table, and went out the door, down the hall. “I’m coming, I’m coming! Ease up, that door isn’t that strong…”

Kelas, Julian and Bleşin sat in silence, listening as Brakev and the person at the door conversed in furious whispers, too quiet for even Julian’s enhanced hearing to pick up. They were there for five, maybe ten minutes, before Brakev came back, their face drawn into a worried frown.

“ _Adik,_ pack a bag.” he said, with a voice so ugrent that Julian immediately knew something was horribly wrong. “We have to evacuate. Now.”

“What’s going on?” Bleşin asked, already getting up from the table. “Who was- Briaşen, is that you?”

Briaşen, the eldest Chaj sibling, was behind Brakev, twisting their long hair in between their fingers, their mood far from their usual aloofness. Upon hearing their name, Briaşen jumped, and immediately looked a little panicked.

“It’s me, yes- I’m sorry, but we need to go now-” Their voice was shaking like a leaf, and as they turned towards Julian, Julian could see how truly frightened they were. “Doctor Julian, I swear I didn’t know-”

“Know what?” Julian asked, his apprehension. “Can we sit down-”

“No time.” Brakev interrupted. “ _Adik,_ come on - we need to go-”

Brakev hustled Bleşin out of the door without a glance behind. Kelas and Julian exchanged worried looks, before turning towards Briaşen.

“Briaşen, what’s happened?” Kelas asked, stepping forwards. Briaşen looked behind them for a moment, in the direction of the window, before turning back to them with a new kind of urgency.

“We need to move quickly,” they said. “My sibling - Ruşerx, I don’t know what they were thinking, oh _stars_ they’re going to set everything alight-”

“Ruşerx? What have they done?” Julian followed Briaşen out into the hallway, but they didn’t turn around, instead taking the opportunity to run through the front door and out of sight. Julian looked back at Kelas in confusion, but the older doctor was staring out the window, their face morphing into an expression of growing horror.

“Julian.” they said, and Julian had never heard such terror in his partner’s voice. “Julian, look out the window-”

Feeling more than a little apprehensive now, Julian looked.

And Julian _saw_.

Through the haze of dust and thick black smoke, Julian could see the flickering flames at the base of the hill. The Federation camp was undoubtably, inarguably on _fire_.


	31. PEMITKA




	32. The End

The fire raged through Icprin over the span of five days, as the seasons crossed over from _pregnar_ to _pemitka,_ burning and burning until all that was left of the little subdistrict was charcoal and the faint scent of burnt fish. A thick black smog, made of smoke and dust, enveloped both Icprin and the surrounding districts, causing a sudden mass evacuation of neighbouring Torr, meaning many families who lived there now slummed with Icprinian residents in Federation emergency housing. The Ala’kec’s too had to leave their new home and move back into emergency housing again, much to Tegid’s disgust. But that was not the worse of the bad news - a huge number of Icprin residents had suffered fire-related injuries as well as injuries related to the general run-downness of Icprin, meaning both Kelas and Julian were rushed off their feet treating the wounded and had no time to plan their upcoming enjoinment with Elim.

“I won’t say I’m sad to see Icprin go.” Enabran had confided in Julian a few days after the outbreak of the fire, as Julian treated a nasty looking burn on their arm. “But I do wish it hadn’t gone up with everyone still living there.”

“Me too.” Julian replied, fiddling checking the results of his tricorder scan. “But it didn’t kill anyone, which is good - or at least, we don’t think it did.”

“You don’t think?”

Julian sighed. “Ruşerx is still missing, but the firefighters haven’t found a body.”

“I see. I thought Briaşen looked out of sorts- well, more out of sorts than the rest of us.”

“Mmm. I heard they’ve given the police a few places Ruşerx might hide away, and the police are looking for them there, but no news yet.”

“Stars, I hope they find them.” Enabran leaned back in their chair, and closed their eyes. “To start a fire in Icprin - what were they _thinking?!_ They must’ve known the whole place was going to go up - they’ve lived here long enough.”

“Frustration makes people do things without thinking.”

“True. Doesn’t excuse it though.” Enabran sighed. “At least there’s some good news around - I hear we’re top priority for new housing now. And of course we have your enjoinment to look forward to. How’s the planning for that going?”

“Slowly.”

“You’ve been finding trouble with people?”

“We haven’t had the time to find trouble. With Icprin going up in flames, Kelas and I have been rushed off our feet treating everyone here, and Elim’s been up in the Central Archives trying to coordinate aid. It’s been hectic.”

Enabran whistled. “Sounds like you all need a break.”

“I wish I had the time. We’ve been discussing may be postponing the enjoinment, just until this is all blown over, give you all time to recover-”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Why not?”

Enabran leaned forward on their elbows, wincing as their newly repaired burn stretched along their bicep. “It’s a rather selfish reason really - your enjoinment is one of the few bright spots we’ve had all year. And we all need something to celebrate, now more than ever - _adik_ especially.”

“Bleşin?” Julian glanced across the room to where Bleşin was sat, studiously examining a piece of Cardassian knitting. “Are they alright?”

“They’re alright, but this has been hard on them. I’m pretty sure your enjoinment is all that’s keeping them looking up at the moment.”

“I see.”

”I mean, if you really need more time then postpone - I’m not saying choose us over your own needs. But if you’re solely doing it for us, then don’t. It won’t help.”

Julian hesitated. “Are you certain?”

“More than certain.” Enabran gave him an encouraging smile. “Believe me - we’ve lost a lot, and we’ll probably be grieving for a while, but we don’t want to be focused on our pain all the time. Let us have some good - let’s have a reminder that it’s not all doom and gloom around here.”

Enabran was right in a way - it wasn’t all doom and gloom. Not only was it the season for Julian’s enjoinment, _pemitka_ was also the time for the emergent ceremonies for the older Cardassian children, much like a Human graduation ceremony. Luckily, all of those going through this had taken their exams before the fire, and so there was no impact on the grades they received in their _emergent_ ceremony. Their ceremony had only been held a few days ago, and Julian, Kelas and Elim had all gone in support of Pirrin and also Kadeş, who was becoming emergent this season. He’d taken the time afterwards with Kelas and Elim to read over Pirrin’s academic report - very good grades, considering their circumstances, and he’d had been amused to see that much of his own work as a doctor in Icprin was noted under a section named “Notable Influences”.

“My tutor said it would be a good idea.” Pirrin had explained. “I want to get into Ba’iosr’ha or Ba’kolmoir - those are the biggest medical and science schools, out on the Northern Continent. It’s always good to have familial connections to the profession. I hope that that and my grades are enough to be invited...”

That was another thing - going to higher education was a little different to Earth. You had to be invited rather than applying to go there, but Julian didn’t really understand the entire process. Elim and Kelaş had attempted to explain it to him the night before, but Kelas had been _very_ distracting, and Elim was feeling particularly flirtatious, and he had to admit he wasn’t really paying attention, and things had escalated and-

-and he should stop thinking about that, given where he was. He was in the communal area of the Federation emergency housing block, with what seemed to be the entire population of Icprin - receiving invitations to higher education was a big thing, it seemed. The invitations were due to arrive that morning, by post - Pirrin’s had arrive at their home earlier, but Pirrin wanted to open it at the same time as Kadeş, and so it waited patiently in Julian’s back pocket. The other emergent children were all congregated in the middle of the room, whilst their families chatted and gossiped at the side, and the room seemed to thrum with a nervous kind of anticipation.

“So,” Julian said, sidling up to Elim, who had joined him in the block, along with Kelas. “Mind reminding me what’s happening today?”

Elim looked towards the ceiling. “Really, we only talked about it yesterday.”

“I didn’t really get it. Tell me about it again?”

He sighed, but there was a smile twisting at the corners of his mouth. “Well, I can’t have you wandering around with misinformation. you know that all the older Cardassian children have all gone through the emergent ceremony?”

“Yes.”

“And they came home with a report.”

“That was the paper with all Pirrin’s exam marks on them?”

“That’s the one. Copies of that report are sent to all the higher education institutes. And those institutes read all the reports, decide who they wish to invite to attend their institute and send letters. Which should arrive today.”

“So no-one gets to decide where they go?”

“They have some choice. Usually they get two or three offers from different places.”

“And if they don’t get the place they want?”

“Then they have to consider whether that’s truly the career that is most suited for them.”

That sounded distinctly unfair, and Julian opened his mouth to argue, but before he could there was the sound of the outer door opening. Everyone turned towards it, and watched in silence as a Federation post officer opened the door, then stopped in the doorway. Julian belatedly realised how strange it must be to be stared at expectantly by a horde of silent Cardassians.

“Er,” the postman said, unnerved by the sudden attention. “Post?”

“Pass them here,” Julian said, carefully wading through the sea of adolescents towards the completely out-of-depth postman. “I’ll hand them out-”

“Thanks you.” With some relief, the postman handed Julian the stack of letters, before hurrying out the door. Julian turned the letters over in his hand, noticing the rather heavy parchment-like paper of the envelopes, before turning around and facing the Icprin residents.

“Alright.” he said, with an encouraging smile. “One at a time, now. Kadeş Ala’kec, here’s yours… And Uriel Avon, where’s Uriel-”

Even though Julian knew them to be so excited and nervous, the Cardassian children were rather restrained when they came to get their letters, finding time to give Julian a polite bow of thanks before rushing off to their families, envelope in hand. There were nine emergent Cardassians, and so it didn’t take very long to sort the letters and get to the final one. He walked towards Pirrin with a slight smile, taking their letter out of his back pocket.

“And the last one, for Pirrin Emlin-Chaj.” he said softly, proffering the envelope. Pirrin grinned, reaching out for it, before hesitating, and retracting it.

“Would you… would you open it for me?” Pirrin asked. “You see, it’s traditional for our parents to open our emergent offers…”

“Of course.” Feeling inordinately touched, Julian broke the wax seal, and begun to open the envelope. As he pulled out the sheaf of papers, he felt palms on his back - Elim and Kelas had joined him, and were looking over his shoulder. Pirrin watched nervously as Julian unfolded the papers, and quietly read through them.

“Well?” they asked, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. “What did I get? Did I get to the Ba'iosr’ha Institute?”

For a brief moment, Julian toyed with the idea of drawing the moment out longer, but then decided not to - he was really too excited to share the news to do any kind of teasing. Instead, he gave Pirrin a broad smile.

“You got two offers.” he said. “One for Ba’kolmoir… and one for Ba’iosr’ha.”

There was perhaps a moment of stillness, where Pirrin’s eyes grew very wide, and their mouth formed a surprised ‘o’. But then, with a sudden uncharacteristic squeal, Pirrin threw their arms around Julian’s neck, and Julian found his broadly grinning face pushed into Pirrin’s neck ridge.

“ _Stars,_ I can barely believe it- me going to Ba'iosr'ha- _vess'net_ -” Pirrin was babbling in untranslateable Kardasi, but Julian got their meaning, and wrapped his arms tightly around their waist.

“Congratulations!” Julian was smiling so hard he felt as if his face might break in two. “I’m so proud of you!”

“I am too!” Pirrin leaned back, and gave Julian a bright smile. “Thank you, really- I couldn’t have done this without you- without any of you, _pur-nim_ Garak and Doctor Parmak too-"

“This was all you, Pirrin.” Elim said with a proud smile. “We just facillitated your growth.”

Pirrin gave both of them a broad smile, gave Julian one more squeeze, before letting go and running across the room.

“Hang on, I need to find Kadeş- where are they- _Kadeş!_ I got in! I got into Ba'iosr’ha!”

“I got into Ba’hibalek!” Kadeş ran across the room to meet them half way. “Isn’t this _amazing?!”_

“We’re going to the Northern Continent together!”

“We are! Come on, come here-”

And without a moment of hesitation, Kadeş pulled Pirrin towards them and pressed a exuberant kiss to their lips. The room erupted into catcalls and whistles, the Ala’kec clan whistling louder than everyone else, and the two sprung apart, Pirrin flushing down to the roots of their hair, and Kadeş wearing a sheepish smile.

“I knew it!” Tegid shouted across the room. “I _knew_ it! Didn’t I say so, Elenor-”

“You said a lot of things,” Elenor replied, nudging them. “I don’t often listen to them-”

“Elenor, you’re supposed to back me up here, come _on_ -”

Julian could not help but grin broadly - the relief in the room was palpable, and the excited buzz was contagious. He, Elim and Kelas joined the rest of the Ala’kek clan in congratulating them and Kadeş, who greeted them with excited hugs and smiles. The atmosphere was warm and happy, despite what had happened to everyone in the room, and Julian could not help but feel that despite the pain of loss, despite facing the unknown future, perhaps the fire had burnt down barriers and made way for a new Icprinian beginning.


	33. A Painful Parting

The happiness from being accepted into Ba’iosr’ha lasted for what seemed to be an age. Pirrin was almost brimming over in excitement and happiness, and Julian too found their enthusiasm infectious. But there wasn’t much time to celebrate - the new school year started very soon, and Pirrin would have to move into their institute accomodation in only a few scant weeks. The shuttle out to Patka, the city location for the Institute, left for the Institute before Julian’s enjoinment, but Pirrin had already thought ahead and booked another shuttle back for the ceremony. There was a lot to do though, and very little time to do it.

But ina way, they were lucky. Julian’s work with the Icprin residents was slowly winding down, and now he normally only saw them on social visits. And seeing as both Julian and Elim essentially had no jobs at the moment, they split their free time between packing with Pirrin and preparing for their and Kelas’ enjoinment. Kelas helped when they could, but they were still busy at the hospital, having now been called back to work there full time. But Elim and Julian didn’t hold that against them - with the assistance of the Avon and the Ala’kek families, the preparation for their enjoinment was well underway, and Pirrin looked as if they were going to be fully packed by the time they left.

“We just emptied out the underside of their bed today,” Julian was saying, as he relaxed on the sofa next to Elim after a hard afternoon of tidying and packing. “You’d never believe how many odd socks were under there. Honestly, Pirrin’s been picking up bad habits from Kelas, I swear.”

“Don’t let Kelas hear you say that.” Elim murmured, focussing on their sewing. “You know how defensive they are over their sock habit.”

“I’m certain Kelas has a very good argument as to why they often only wear one sock at a time and lose the other, but even so it makes pairing them really difficult. When are they getting back from the hospital today?”

“Seven - should be at the same time the Ala’kek’s arrive for dinner. You remembered they were coming?”

“I did - honestly it’s been the only thing Pirrin’s been going on about all morning, along with talking about the Institute.” Julian shook his head, before tucking themselves more tightly against Elim’s side. “What are you sewing today? Is that a dress?”

Elim showed him the fabric in his hands - a light blue, chiffon-y type robe, with heavy beading and embroidery around the collar in various shades of dark blue. “I’m repairing a traditional Cardassian enjoinment robe. It’s Kelas’ - been in their family for generations.”

“It’s beautiful.” Julian admired the beadwork for a moment. “Will you be wearing one too?”

“No, no. Tain never put much stock in tradition, and as a result my family never had one.” Elim gazed at the fabric with a longing, almost sad expression, before clearing his throat. “And besides, the robes are rather last season. I’d prefer to wear something a little more fashionable.”

Julian laughed. “Ever the trend-setting tailor.”

“Quite.” Elim gave him a smile. “May I tempt you with something fashionable for your outfit? Or will you be wearing dress uniform?”

“Dress uniform, I think. We should save our replicator credits for something else, I think.”

“If you wish. At least your dress uniform is a touch better looking than your old Deep Space Nine uniform.”

“That uniform was functional, and that was all I needed it for.”

“You could’ve at least accessorised it a little. A scarf, a bracelet…”

“Which I would’ve had to have kept removing to do my work.” Julian smiled and bent down to press a kiss to Elim’s _chufa_. “Speaking of work, have you seen my PADD? I wanted to read up on something.”

“I gave it to Pirrin, they wanted to borrow it for something.”

“Don’t they have their own?” Without waiting for an answer, Julian turned to the closed door of the spare room, and called out; “Pirrin! Have you got my PADD in there?”

“Yeah, hold on-” There was the sound of someone clambering around boxes, before Pirrin poked their head out of their room, waving the PADD in their hand at them. “Julian, you’ve got an important message. Do you want to check it?”

“I’ll do it in a minute, but hold on-” Julian looked up at Pirrin, frowning. “Why have you got my PADD?

“I’m borrowing it.”

“What happened to yours?”

“Oh, it’s already packed. And I needed to send a message to Kadeş.”

“Why?”

“He wanted to ask me something. And he wants to speak to you too”

“To me?”

“Yeah. When the Ala’kek’s come down for dinner tonight, he wants to have a word.”

“Alright.” They looked far too innocent for Julian’s liking, but he let it slide. “Don’t pack my PADD, will you? I’d rather it not go to Patka if I can help it.”

“Of course I won’t.”

As Elim had predicted, Kelas and the Ala’kek’s arrived at the house exactly at seven, and for several hours the house was filled chatter and gossip as the two families bickered and debated over dinner. Elim had cooked today - or at least, done as much cooking as the replicator and his own small, modest vegetable garden allowed - and as such Julian felt the meal was rather more special than their usual fare. After dinner, both families settled on the sofas in the living room with glasses of spring wine and kanar, which Elim had managed to procure from one of his many contacts. It was at this point that Julian managed to take Kadeş into the now-deserted kitchen for a private word.

“So,” Julian said, settling by the breakfast bar. “Pirrin said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Ah, yeah.” Kadeşn perched on the chair next to him, scratching the back of their head, and had Julian not known any better he might’ve said Kadeş looked nervous. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Fire away.”

“Well…” Kadeş took a deep breath. “You know that Pirrin and I… that we’re involved romantically now, right?”

“I do. Kissing them in front of the entire population of Icprin was rather a giveaway.”

Kadeş smiled, a little abashed. “I suppose. But we’ve been discussing things, and I know you’re the closest thing Pirrin has to a parent. And...”

“And...?”

“And… I wanted to ask your permission to court Pirrin.” Kadeş hesitated for a moment. “It’s a Human tradition, right? To ask their closest family for permission to court.”

Julian blinked. “It is, in some cultures.” he said, slowly. “But first of all, have you asked Pirrin?”

“They said yes- given that you gave your blessing.”

Julian looked at Kadeş appraisingly. “You’ve thought this through, I take it?”

“We’ve been talking about it for months. We told Elenor and _adik_ yesterday, and talked it through with them too. We’re certain this is what we want.”

“Even though you’re still young.”

“Even so.” Kadeş paused. “I know we’re young, but we wanted to get started on it early. And given that we’re moving in together anyway now we’re going to the northern continent together…”

“You thought you’d take the opportunity to complete the first stage? _jikeri’at?_ ”

“That’s right. It would be easier for us to complete it now than move to Patka, complete our courses, move away, decide to court and move back again.”

“And you think you’ll have enough time to get to know each other?”

“I do. There aren’t any timescales on courtships - we can take as much or as little time as we want, be it seasons or years, and we can call it off if it doesn’t work out.” Kadeş paused, before grinning. “And besides, we don’t all complete our courtship in a _season,_ like you did.”

“...Point taken.” Julian examined them for moment more, before sighing and shaking his head, a smile playing about his lips. “If Pirrin has already said yes, and is happy, you have my permission to court them. And my blessing.”

Julian hadn’t known someone could look as happy as Kadeş did in that moment. The tight nervousness of their features faded away, and a brilliant smile bloomed across their features. They laughed a little, blinked slowly, hesitated, before they stepped forward and grabbed Julian in a firm hug, which Julian readily returned.

“Thank you.” Kadeş whispered in his ear, their voice overflowing with happiness. “You don’t know how much this means to us- thank you. _Thank you_.”

* * *

 

“You remembered your PADD?”

“Yes.”

“And your ticket?”

“Of course.”

“And your-”

“Julian, _pur-nim_ Garak and I went through my stuff before we left, as did you and Doctor Parmak. I don’t think we’ve forgotten anything.”

Kardasi’or’s shuttleport was bustling with people that morning - parents and their children milling around piles of luggage, chattering and hugging each other like it was the last time they would see each other. Which, in a way, it was - it was moving day for the vast majority of emergent children who were leaving home for the institutes on the Northern Continent. Today was the day both Pirrin and Kadeş would be leaving on the shuttle, by themselves, and becoming independent young Cardassians in their own right. And to say Julian was not ready to be left with an empty nest would be a bit of an understatement.

“I just don’t want you to forget anything.” he was saying, fussing with the scarf wrapped around Pirrin’s neck. “You know how slow the physical mail system is to the Northern Continent - it’ll be months before we can send you anything you’ve left behind.”

“Julian, please.” Pirrin gently and firmly took his hands away from their scarf. “I’m fine. It’s going to be fine. I’m going to be back in two weeks anyway, for your enjoinment”

Julian sighed, and gave Pirrin a sheepish grin. “I know, I’m just…”

“Nervous? Me too.”

“Well, I’m glad it’s not just me.”

Pirrin laughed at that. “It’s a new experience - for the both of us. But it’ll alright.”

“I know” Julian replied. “But you know where to find us, right? If you need anything.”

“You’re only a message away, I know. You have my back. All three of you.” Pirrin glanced over Julian’s shoulder to where Kelas and Elim were stood a few meters away, ostentatiously watching the crowd of people to give the veneer of privacy for Julian and Pirrin, but probably shamelessly eavesdropping.

Julian glanced fondly back at them too, before turning back to Pirrin. “You know it. If you run into any trouble…”

“Go to the Institute, not you, because otherwise _pur-nim_ Garak will try and raise hell?”

Julian let out a startled laugh. “He just cares about you. We all do.”

Pirrin smiled. “But seriously, thank you Julian. I couldn’t have been able to do any of this without you.”

“It was all you - you were the one who worked hard at college despite everything.”

“But I wouldn’t have had the opportunity to do that without your help. Had you not helped _ja’yadik,_ had you not taken me in after Mor… who knows where I’d be.” Pirrin looked at their feet, flushing a little. “You and Doctor Parmak and _pur-nim_ Garak… and the Ala’kek’s too. You all have helped me so much, given me support and opportunities I wouldn’t have been able to get without you… So thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am.”

At the end of Pirrin’s speech, Julian throat was tight, and he could feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Without a word, Julian pulled Pirrin into a bear hug, burying his face in their shoulder. He felt Pirrin wrap their arms around him just as tightly, choking back a sob as they did so. Julian could not say how proud he was of Pirrin, how proud he was of how the quiet, introverted young Cardassian had grown into the large boots left by the cut-short lives of their parents and their family. He was a tumult of emotions - grief, pride, happiness, sadness and excitement twisted knotted into a ball in the middle of his chest. He wanted Pirrin to go out and see the world, and yet he never wanted to let Pirrin go.

But he had to, eventually - the station’s tannoy system came to life, stating in bland Kardasi that the shuttle to Patka would be leaving in ten minutes, and would all passengers please board. With one last squeeze, Pirrin gently disentangled themselves from his arms, face wet with tears. They sniffed once, twice, surreptitiously wiping their eyes before pulling themselves up straight and proud and putting a rather watery smile on their face. With one last wave to Julian, and to Kelas and Elim behind them, Pirrin turned, picked up their luggage, and walked away, through the crowd of families saying final goodbyes, through the ticket turnstiles, and to Kadeş who waited for them on the other side.

As Pirrin helped Kadeş into the shuttle, Julian felt arms wrap around him - Kelas and Elim had come to join him. He was full on unashamedly crying now, watching the Cardassian he considered his child vanish into the shuttle. But it was ok - Kelas too was crying, and although Elim would deny it later, he also had watery eyes. They stood together, in an embrace watching as the stream of young Cardassians filed into the shuttle until there were none left, and the shuttle door slid shut. Other parents surged forward to the turnstiles, crying and waving and shouting last-minute goodbyes, but Julian, Elim and Kelas stood as still as stone, staring out over the heads of the crowd.

“They’ll be alright.” Kelas murmured, squeezing his shoulder. And watching the shuttle float up, preparing to fly off to its next destination, Julian knew it to be true.


	34. pandora pTha'ik

The house felt empty without Pirrin in it, Julian felt. It was such a strange sensation, walking through the door, expecting to see Pirrin at the table with homework, or Pirrin debating whatever reading Elim had given them, or Pirrin bickering with Kelas about whether to include _povva_ in that day's dinner, only to suddenly remember that they weren’t here anymore. Julian was lucky he wasn’t working full time any more - he wandered around in a bit of a lost daze, always finding reminders of Pirrin and feeling a painful jolt in his heart whenever he did. Elim and Kelas did their best to help him cope, but even then... 

“It’s like I’m missing something.” Julian had told Kelas once, as they cuddled in bed together one morning. “I keep waking up and thinking they’ll be getting ready for college now, but… they’re not. They’re not here.”

“It’s all part of watching them grow up.” Kelas murmured. “You grieve who they were, and yet get proud of who they could be.”

“Mmm.” Julian paused. “I wish it wouldn’t hurt so much though.”

Kelas pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. “I know. Why don’t you check your PADD? Maybe they messaged you.”

“It’s only been five days since they left. And they messaged us yesterday.”

“Then re-read that message. It might help.”

Julian frowned at him, but Kelas only gave him a sweet smile, before settling down into the bedcovers again. For the lack of anything better to do, Julian reached across Kelas and grabbed his PADD from the bedside cabinet, settling back into the pillows and flipping through it.

“No, no message from Pirrin.” he said, a little disappointed. “Two messages from Starfleet Command though.”

“Reassignment, maybe?”

“Possibly.” Julian opened up the latest message, and couldn’t help the snort that came out as he read it. Kelas looked at him curiously.

“What’s so funny?”

“This one simply says ‘Please respond to the last missive’.”

“Informative.”

“Quite. And the second one… this must’ve been the one that arrived when Pirrin had my PADD. And it’s a video message.” Julian sighed. “Do we have any headphones?”

“Is it secretive enough that I’m not allowed to hear it?”

“No, but Elim’s still asleep.”

“I doubt he is.”

“It’s the thought that counts.”

Kelas laughed. “Alright. There’s a pair on Elim’s side of the bed - he was listening to the radio after you went to sleep.”

With a smile, Julian carefully leant over his other partner and unhooked the headphones from the PADD there. But as he settled back into the bed, and arm suddenly wrapped tightly around his waist, and Julian could not do anything to stop Elim from rolling over and effectively pinning him to the bed. Julian could hear Kelas snickering behind him as Elim buried his face into Julian’s neck with a pleased huff.

“Elim, that’s not helpful.” Julian said, mock-frowning at the mop of hair that was now buried in his shoulder. "I need to watch this."

“Then perhaps you should stop moving and I wouldn’t have to pin you down.” came the reply from the mop of hair. Julian shook his head, fondly pressing a kiss to his partner, before wriggling and prodding Elim until the other man relented and freed his arms so that he could use the PADD. Plugging the headphones into the PADD and placing them in his ears, Julian settled down into the bedcovers, and pressed play.

“ _Admiral Elliot here_.” It was the same older woman from the last time he’d had a video message from Starfleet Command - when they had informed everyone of the cuts in aid. As the Admiral prattled on about the usual “exemplary work” and “commendable spirit”, Julian started to get a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“It has also come to my attention,” the admiral said once the platitudes had been expressed. “That the sub-district of Icprin has been lost to a great fire, the source of which was your Federation relief camp. I understand this was through no fault of your own, and I convey my deepest regrets about how your work was destroyed and how your people were displaced. However, such great damage caused by personal animosity towards a Federation officer cannot be ignored.”

“Therefore, it is with the great sadness that I must inform you that your services are no longer required on Cardassia, and a Federation starship will be escorting you home on the 55th of _pemitka_. This is not an insult to your abilities, but a reaction to mitigate further damage and to avoid inflaming racial tensions...”

Admiral Elliot continued to talk, but Julian was no longer listening. His ears were filled with white noise, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. So this was it. This was the end of everything he’d worked so hard to achieve on Cardassia - an apathetic video call and collection of meaningless platitudes. Julian had never felt so upset and angry in his life. He slammed the PADD down onto the soft duvet, accidentally disconnecting the headphones in the process. At the violent action, Kelas propped themselves up on their elbow, looking at him with concern.

“Are you alright?” they asked, looking between them and the dropped PADD. “What did they say? ”

“It’s-” Julian cut himself off, taking a deep breath, before continuing in a slightly less choked voice. “It’s _ridiculous._ Just- just watch it. You too, Elim - just see what they’ve got to say.”

Frowning a little, Kelas took the PADD from the bed and settled next to Julian, holding the PADD on Julian’s lap so that Elim on his other side could watch too. Not really wanting to see the Admiral’s falsely sympathetic face again, Julian closed his eyes, and looked up at the ceiling, firmly blocking out Admiral Elliot’s voice. He instead focused on his partner’s reactions, the slight tightening of Elim’s arm around his waist, the growing rigidity of Kelas’ body as the video went on, and the twin sharp hisses as the Admiral announced Julian’s discharge from service.

“It’s opportunism.” Kelas said once the video was done playing, and Julian had never heard so much anger in their voice. “Pure opportunism. They wanted you gone, they told Elim they wanted you gone, and they used the fire as an excuse.”

“It’s one of the worst decisions Starfleet has made.” Elim added. “To remove a perfectly capable officer over prejudice, and to use a tragedy to disguise it…”

“It’s _disgusting._ Absolutely disgusting. And did you notice the discharge date?”

“The 55th of _pemitka_.” Elim’s face was grim. “Two days before our enjoinment.”

“And they knew about it too.” Julian added, a little mechanically. “The enjoinment. They had to have known.”

“You think?”

“It’s Federation law that an officer must have six weeks notice of reassignment, unless extenuating circumstances apply, where all factors must’ve been taken into account. The 55th is in three weeks - they would’ve had to have applied to remove me earlier, and our enjoinment must’ve been considered as a factor.”

“They applied to get you removed before the enjoinment.” Kelas looked vaguely ill. “Stars, this is _horrible_.”

“It gets worse. The committee that considers reassignments and discharges - it takes _ages_ for them to discuss cases, and it takes them at least a month to convene for extenuating circumstance applications.”

“This wasn’t arranged after the fire.” Elim said slowly, cottoning on. “They applied to have you removed before it even broke out. They must’ve seen the enjoinment application, from Ruşerx no doubt, known they would have no say in it as it is a personal State matter-”

“And applied to have you removed to stop it from happening.” Kelas finished. “The fire was just a convenient excuse.”

“Exactly.” They were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Julian did not open his eyes, and instead remained in the slightly uncomfortable, half reclining position he was in. He was so busy brooding that he jumped when two pairs of lips pressed themselves to his cheeks.

“We’re going to fix this.” Kelas told him. “I don’t know how, but we are.”

“I’ll start by seeing what I can do in the Central Archives.” Elim added. “I’m certain I can at least find out who our enjoinment report was given to.”

“And I can go to the Federation offices.” Juilan said, warming a little to the topic. “They have to have a copy of the application - I’m legally entitled to see it. That might help.”

“It would - if you needed to make a legal appeal, that would be good evidence.” Elim nodded, looking proud.

“And I’ll see if I can pull in a few favours - see if I can get any of my old politically minded friends interested.” Kelas pressed a quick kiss to Julian’s mouth. “We love you, Julian, and believe you me, there is no way you are leaving this planet without our enjoinment band on one of your extremities.”

Julian laughed, feeling a little better about things now the two Cardassians he loved had his back.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

* * *

The Federation office was deserted at the early hour Julian arrived. The _pemitka_ sun was barely peeking over the horizon, and the cool morning air whispered around Julian’s sandled feet as he pushed open the door of the Federation offices. The only person in the room was the first officer on desk duty, looking incredibly bored as they pushed a stone around their desk with the end of a PADD stylus. They straightened up when Julian approached them, their face flashing with recognition.

“I would’ve thought I’d see less of you now Icprin’s gone.” the officer at the front desk said, smiling a little. “Please don’t tell me you’re here to ask for more personnel.”

Julian laughed. “No, not this time. I think those days are far behind me now.”

“Shame. I heard some of the other officers talking about you - you were a great Federation rep down there.”

“Thank you.”

“So what’s the plan now? Reassignment?”

“Actually, that’s why I’m here.” Julian smiled a little sheepishly. “I’ve been discharged.”

“Discharged?!”

“I got a video message saying that it wouldn’t be safe for me to stay.”

“Because some short-sighted twit set fire to your camp?”

“They thought my continued presence would ‘inflame racial tensions’.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“I know. Which is why I’m here - I want to see a copy of the complaint made against me.”

“I don’t doubt you do. Hold on…” The officer tapped away at at the console terminal, and Julian leant his elbows on the desk, already impatient to hear the results. The office was filled with the sound of clicking, beeping and whirring as the officer got on with their job, coaxing the donated computers to work with whatever terrible networking they’d managed to install in the place.

“Here we are…” The officer made some triumphant clicks. “Doctor Nurahan Julian. Well, you’re definitely marked down as discharged, there’s no mistaking that...” There was a sudden angry sounding beep, and the officer suddenly stopped clicking. Julian watched as the man’s face morphed into a frown, their eyes looking confusedly at the text on the screen. He suddenly had a bad feeling that he knew exactly what the problem was.

“I… I must’ve made a mistake.” the officer said, a little shakily. “Hold on...”

They typed again, only to get the same angry-sounding beep. They did it a third time, and a fourth, the only result being the officer’s growing frustration. After around the seventh beep, Julian held his hand up, and indicated he should stop.”

“It’s not there, is it?” Julian said quietly. “The copy of the complaint.”

“No. But it _should_ be.” The officer clicked around again. “It _has_ to be.”

“But it’s not.”

“You don’t understand - it _has_ to be here. It’s illegal for it not to be here - you have a legal right to know why you are discharged from service, unless it involves an anonymous third party, and even then...”

“You’re certain on that?”

The officer laughed. “Doctor, before I came here, I was an intern in the legal branch of a trade union. I’ve been in enough employment tribunals to know your rights like the back of my hand. The complaint should be on hand.”

“So, what do I do now?”

“Wait, really. I can contact our tech group, get them to sweep everything for a copy. That’s our best shot.” The officer looked at Julian appraisingly. “I’m guessing you were going to use this to appeal the decision?”

“I was. You think it would be worth it?”

“Appeals are nearly always worth it. And with a copy of the complaint, you’d have a pretty good case.”

“But?”

“But… these things take time.” The officer sighed. “Tribunals like this have a waiting list of at least four weeks. You’ll be off Cardassia before you even got to court.”

Julian stared at the man for a moment, before he bowed his head and swore.


	35. A Forgiving Commander

Filled with frustration from his entirely unproductive meeting at the Federation offices and not really wanting either of his partners to see him in such a state, Julian opted to take a morning stroll-cum-stomp around the town. It helped get rid of some of his pent up energy, at least, but by the time Julian had made it back to the house, it was empty. It was nearly mid-morning - Elim and Kelas must’ve already left for work. With nothing better to do, Julian picked a book and settled down with it on the sofa, planning to while away the hours reading one of Kelas’ favourite books, _ragokeThnara_.

The main character of the book was just about to dock the next flight to see their love after a seven-year pining when the front door of Julian’s home swung open. Julian looked up, frowning - it was far too early for Kelas and Elim to be back for lunch, and yet there they were, walking through into the living room. It was then that Julian noticed something was off - Kelas was at Elim’s elbow, PADD in hand, talking to the other Cardassian in soothing tones, whilst Elim… well, Elim looked _terrible_.

“Elim, are you alright?” Abandoning his book, Julian rushed up to Elim’s other side, taking a clammy hand in his own. “God, you look _terrible._ What happened?”

“It’s alright.” Elim’s voice was faint. “A slight panic attack, that’s all-”

“Slight?” Julian looked over at Kelas.

“It was a bit more than slight.” Kelas said in response. “Would you get some tea? Replicated will do if we don’t have any red leaf.”

They in fact did not have any red leaf, but Julian managed to replicate some Tarkalean tea, which he knew was good for nerves. Elim and Kelas had settled on the sofa by the time he returned, and after pressing the tea into Elim’s slightly shaking hands, Julian joined them, pressing himself against Elim’s other side, offering his body warmth as a kind of comfort. It was some time, and several gulps of tea later, before Elim looked even a shade of his former self.

“I thank you, my dears.” Elim said, setting his cup on the coffee table. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Nonsense.” Kelas said, taking one of Elim’s hands in their own. “If anything, I’m glad you had the presence of mind to call me to take you home, and let both me and Julian take care of you.”

“It’s true - I hate to think of you as suffering in silence.” Julian took Elim’s other hand and gave it a squeeze. “Do you want to talk about what triggered it?”

“I… it was a meeting. Ghemor called me up almost as soon as I had sat down at my desk.”

“Ah. I’m guessing it didn’t go well?”

Elim said something unintelligible in response, and Julian frowned.

“I didn’t quite catch that.” Elim looked at him, and Julian was horrified to see the spark that Elim usually had in his eyes was missing.

“Starfleet have been speaking to the government.” he said, solemnly. “They want to promote me. To Federation Ambassador.”

“Ambassador?” Julian looked between Kelas and Elim. “That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Not… exactly.” Elim sighed. “They want to station me on Earth. Permanently.”

Julian’s heart plummeted the pit of his stomach. Just when he thought things could not get any worse… Julian’s resentment of the Federation racked up a few notches. Elim had fought so hard to liberate Cardassia, to come _home,_ to go back to a place that was not how he left it but he still loved. And now, despite everything Elim had done for Cardassia and for the Federation, despite his rebuilding efforts, his code-breaking, his blood and tears spilt over his home planet, they were going to take it away from him. All because of Julian.

“They’re trying to separate us.” Julian said slowly. “All of us - just because they don’t like me being here. God Elim, I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t apologize, Julian.” Elim cut him off with a shake of his head. “You didn’t cause this.”

“But if I’d only listened to Starfleet in the first place, if I’d only I’d actually _obeyed_ for once instead of flying off the handle-”

“Then you would’ve never have met me.” Kelas said simply. “You would’ve never began to court Elim and I. And you’d probably be on Deep Space Nine resenting Starfleet.”

“Like I’m not resenting them now.”

“That isn’t the point - the point is you didn’t know any of this was going to happen when you came here. This is beyond your control.”

Julian rubbed his face with his free hand. “You’re right. But Elim…”

“Just as Cardassia was becoming home again.”

“When are you leaving?”

“The 59th.”

“Three weeks. That’s… sooner than I thought it would be.”

“But after the enjoinment - that’s one problem less to think about. Though it wasn’t through lack of trying.”

“What do you mean?”

Elim gave a hollow laugh. “Alon told me afterwards - the Federation was incredibly insistant that I leave on the 55th - with you.”

“What changed their mind?”

“Alon told told them there was absolutely no way I was leaving before my enjoinment, and if I had to, both of you had to come with me.”

Julian snorted. “I bet they didn’t like that.”

“No, they didn’t.” Elim smiled, a little shakily. “When Ghemor refused to let me go early, they backed off. I told you once - enjoinment is a big occasion on Cardassia. Ghemor would never have agreed to anything that would’ve disrupted it.”

“But it is disrupted. I’m not going to be here for it.”

“Unfortunately, Alon didn’t have the resources to stop you from going. But they’re trying their best.” With a slight smile, Kelas passed him a PADD. “This is what Alon gave Elim following their discussion.”

“What is it?”

“Well if you’d _read_ …” Elim’s eyes were sparkling, albeit mutely, and Julian couldn’t find it in his heart to snipe. He pressed a kiss to Elim’s nose instead.

“Very funny. But in all seriousness...?”

“It’s the details of all incoming Federation starship vessels. Including the one you’ll be going on.”

“The one I’m…” As if electrocuted, Julian suddenly realised what a gift Alon Ghemor had provided them. He hastily scrolled through them, name after name flashing in front of his eyes, each as unrecognizable as the last.”

“Is there a search function on this thing?” Julian asked after a moment of scrolling. “I’m not even on the right date-”

“Here-” Kelas leaned over and flicked down to the 55th, where there was only four Federation ships in dock. “Do any of those look familiar to you?”

“That one.” Julian pointed at one of the ships. “The _Rio Grande_ \- it’s assigned to Deep Space Nine. Do you think…?”

“What are you thinking?”

“If we explain the situation to the _Rio Grande_ pilot… there’s got to be a good chance they’ve met me, that they’ll be sympathetic at least…”

“It’s worth a shot.” Kelas gave him an encouraging smile. “Can you see who’s commanding the ship?”

“Hold on…” Julian tapped at the screen of the PADD.

“Oh, you’ll _never_ guess who…”

“Someone we know?” Elim asked, raising an eye ridge.

“Commander _Kira_.”

“You’re joking.”

“It says right here. Which means we’ve got a slightly better chance of convincing the _Rio Grande_ to lay over for a few days.” Feeling almost electrified with hope, Julian got up from the sofa with a slight groan. “Is the communications array still working?”

“It was a few days ago.” Kelas watched him walk over to the cupboard where it was stored. “You’ll call- wait a moment, pronouns?”

“Her.”

“Ah. You’ll call her now, then?”

“I might as well.”

“Do you have her communications code?”

“I have the code for her office on Deep Space Nine - that should get through to her.” Julian carefully pulled out the array from the small cupboard - did he really knot the wires in this way when he put it away last time? “We’ll need a scrambler, in case Starfleet track the call and cotton on- Elim? I know you have one somewhere.”

“In the drawer above it. Let me help-”

The rather sombre atmosphere of earlier had suddenly become charged, almost buzzing with the tentative hope offered to them. With shaking hands, Julian and Elim quickly set up the communications array on the dinner table, wired up the scrambler and began booting it up. Kelas came to join them as Julian keyed in the code, and together they pulled up chairs as the array began dialling Deep Space Nine.

“Commanda Kira here.” Julian very nearly didn’t recognize Kira’s voice - it had been so long since he had heard it. But there it was - smooth, authoritative, with that distinctive Bajoran twang. Julian smiled despite himself.

“Commander, it’s Doctor Bashir. I… seem to be in a spot of trouble, and wondered if you would be able to help.” There was a moment of silence.

“Doctor, I saw you only ten minutes ago. Could you not have told me then?” Julian winced - he’d forgotten that he’d left his hologram on back on Deep Space Nine.

“See - that’s part of the problem. I’m not currently on Deep Space Nine.”

“...You’re kidding.”

“I’m not.”

“You have to be, I only spoke to you an hour ago _-_ Computer, locate Doctor Bashir.”

“Doctor Bashir is not on the station.” The feminine voice of DS9’s computer sounded crackly over the comm, but it was understandable.

“...Computer, repeat.” Kira said, sounding incredibly confused.

“Doctor Bashir is not on the station.”

“This is impossible - Julian, where are you? And who’s taken your place- I swear, if it’s a Changeling _again_ -”

“Oh, no!” Julian interrupted hastily. “It’s not a changeling. It’s a hologram.”

“And you know that _how_?”

“Because… because I put it there. When I left.” There was an even longer period of silence. Julian quashed the urge to shift in his seat.

“When did you leave?” Kira’s voice was quiet, and tired. “How long has the hologram been on - hours, days?”

“Nearly a year.”

“A year?!”

“I left for Cardassia a few months after I operated on you.”

“ _Prophets_. You mean that I- _we’ve_ been fooled by a hologram for a _year?_ ”

“You didn’t notice?”

“I- well, _no,_ but- nevermind! Why are you off station? Why are you on Cardassia?” Julian debated whether to tell her the truth of ‘I was lonely and needed an escape’ or just the bare essentials. Looking at Kelas and Elim’s nervous faces, he decided on the essentials.

“I went to join the Cardassian relief effort.”

“...That’s it?” Kira paused. “Hold on, didn’t your application get rejected? Starfleet told me that you weren’t allowed planetside.”

“I’m not, and it was a really complicated situation, but the thing is I’m here now. And I need your help.”

Kira sighed. “Julian… really, I should report you to Starfleet.”

“There wouldn’t be a point - they know I’m here.”

“They know-?”

“Yes.” Julian rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. “Commander - please trust me. You know me - I wouldn’t be asking for help unless I really needed it.”

There was a long period of silence, and Julian’s initial hope began to wane. But before he could apologize and end the call, Kira spoke again.

“You better not be dragging me into your problems…”

“I’m not, I promise - thank you-”

“I didn’t say I would do anything yet. What do you need?”

“Yes, well… on the 55th-”

“55th?”

“Sorry, Cardassian dates-” Elim tapped out a message on the PADD and handed it to Julian - a stardate. “It’s the 26th of August, Earth time. You’re due to take the Rio Grande to Cardassia on that day.”

“Yes… we’ve been asked to retrieve someone. A _classified_ someone.”

“It’s not that classified - the person you’re picking up is me. Did they not tell you?”

“No, they just said…” There was the sound of a computer console being tapped. “They said, and I quote ‘We ask you retrieve a member of personnel that is currently posing a risk towards both Federation and Cardassian interests. More information will be available closer to the deployment date’.”

“Is that what they’re calling it now?”

“Calling what?” Kira let out a frustrated huff of breath. “Julian, you’re talking in tongues. What exactly have you done?”

“I did nothing wrong.”

“Julian…”

“It’s true - all I did was fall in love!”

Julian could practically hear Kira covering her face through the comm. “Julian…” Kira said, a frustrated edge to her voice. “I hate to break it to you, but you’ve not had the best sense when it comes to romantic partners.”

“I know. But it’s different this time. I know it.” As he spoke, Julian reached out and took the hands of his partners. “This isn’t like anyone else - except maybe Ezri. And I’ve changed a lot since then.”

“If you say so… but with the strength of Starfleet’s reaction, I’m guessing you’re… involved with Cardassians?”

“Yes. Elim- that is, Garak to you, and Kelas Parmak - they’re a-”

“The resistance movement speaker?”

“You know them?”

“They’re not exactly low-key.”

“True.”

“So you’re dating an ex-assassin and an ex-anarchist. I can see why Starfleet’s suspicious.”

“That’s not the entire story. I mean, they’ve been trying to remove me ever since I got here. The wedding’s just another reason they’re sticking on me to get me to leave-”

“The wedding?! You’re getting _married?!_ ”

“It’s actually called an enjoinment, but… yes. I am.”

“...You _have_ changed a lot.” Kira’s voice was strange, almost… concerned. “The Julian I knew was _definitely_ not ready to settle down.”

“I know. I said this was different, and it is.”

Kira was silent for a while. “Hold on.” she finally said. “I need to process this. You disobeyed Starfleet orders to help on a war torn planet, and Starfleet’s trying to remove you because when you fell in love and plan to marry two Cardassians with less than clean slates.”

“That’s essentially the story.”

“I hate to say this, but Julian… honestly, have you lost your mind?!”

“I… may not have been thinking straight when I left Deep Space Nine. But I am now.” Julian smiled a little. “I love them both, Kira. I really do. And the wedding’s what I need help with.”

“What do you mean? Your story is... touching, but if you want me to just _let_ you escape the _Rio Grande_ to play happy families...”

“No, nothing like that! Look, you’re due to pick me up on the 55th - my enjoinment’s on the 57th. All I need you to do is delay the _Rio Grande_ until I’m married _._ ”

“Just for two days, then?”

“Three, if you can manage it.”

“I think that’s pushing it.” There was a lengthy pause. “But if you swear you’ll come back to Deep Space Nine afterwards…”

“I will. I might not like it, but I will.”

“Alright.” Kira let out a long, slow breath. “There’s an ion storm between us and Cardassia. I think I can milk enough injury out of the _Rio Grande_ to let you get married.”

Julian could not help the full blown grin that came across his face, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Elim and Kelas exchange surprised smiles. He gave both of their hands an ecstatic squeeze, his heart feeling almost fit to burst.”

“Commander, you have no idea how much this means to me- to _us_ \- thank you! I owe you big-time for this, I swear-”

“Just get yourself married and back to Deep Space Nine before anyone else realises the hologram isn’t real.” Kira interrupted, and Julian could here the slight note of humour in her voice.

“Yes- yes, of course! I’ll see you when you land.”

“Until then. Oh, and Julian?”

“Yes?”

“Congratulations. I really hope this works out for you.”

The line went dead. Julian looked at the the silent communications array for a few moments, before looking at both his partners, the wide grin still plastered on his face. Kelas looked as if they were about to cry happy tears, and Elim was smiling at him with that soft doe-eyed look that he reserved for Kelas and himself.

“We haven’t solved everything.” Julian said, his eyes sparkling. “But it’s enough to be happy with, right?”

In response, Elim and Kelas leaned over and pressed a pair of sweet kisses to his cheek.

“It’s more than enough.”


	36. The Rio Grande

The day of the enjoinment was upon them before Julian even realised it was there. The days preceding it had been a blur of informing everyone of Elim’s ambassadorship and that he would be leaving, and then organizing and discussing how to amalgamate both Human and Cardassian culture into one unifying enjoinment ceremony. Both the Avon and Ala’kek families had been instrumental in pulling it off - they pitched in whenever they could, Tegid offered to be officiator for the ceremony, and if Bleşin did any more sewing and crafting Julian was certain their hand claws would fall off. A week before the wedding, Kelas had been awarded leave, meaning they too could get stuck in with helping. And two days before, Kira had sent a message to Julian to let him know she’d landed, and were doing repairs. Julian hadn’t heard anything since, which was probably good news - not that he had much time to consider it, between learning everything about the methods of Cardassian enjoinment and helping his Cardassian family set up the event.

Julian had briefly considered what his Human family would say of the ceremony - Mother would probably have an issue with him marrying outside the faith, but would want to see him happy, and Father… well, Julian supposed he’d want him to be happy too, but there would always be that disappointment that Julian did not fit the average nuclear family mould. But they weren’t here, so their opinions didn’t matter too much - it was his Cardassian family that was helping him get ready for the ceremony after all, and it wasn’t as if he and his human family were particularly close.

On the morning of the enjoinment, Julian, Elim and Kelas awoke, and were immediately separated. It was apparently tradition for families to dress and paint blue ceremonial _pact_ on their bodies, and it had been Julian’s idea to not see his partners until the actual enjoinment ceremony. As a result, Pirrin, having taken the train back from Patka to be here for the ceremony, was doing his _pact_ , whilst Enabran was doing Kelas’, and Bleşin had temporarily adopted Elim to do his. Julian was currently sat in the spare room of his house, shirtless and clad in a pair of dark leggings, trying to hold still as Pirrin carefully daubed the details of a cyclamen flower along his chest with a precisely held hand claw, looking now and again at the photo of the plant on Julian’s PADD.

“It’s a pity your uniform covers this.” Pirrin remarked as they worked. “It would look so pretty on display.”

“I think if I spent anytime outside shirtless on Cardassia, I would burn. Even with my skin type.”

“True.” Pirrin paused for a moment to focus on their painting. “You should be able to see some of Doctor Parmak’s though - their enjoinment robe is pretty modest, but you should see some of it through the fabric.”

“What do you think Enabran’s painting on them?”

“Something representative of them, I suspect - a medicinal plant, possibly _hintbok_ or _ajevitka_. I hope it’s _ajevitka_ \- they’re much prettier.”

“I hope you understand I have no idea what any of those are.”

Pirrin laughed. “I don’t suppose many of them survived the war. What about Edosian orchids? I hear Bleşin wanted to do those on Elim.”

“I know what those are.” Julian smiled, and considered. “I think they suit him perfectly.”

“Mmm.” Pirrin was silent for a while, focusing intently on finishing the flower and the other traditional Cardassian enjoinment motifs patterned across his back, chest and shoulders. The earthy scent of the paint was a delicate addition to the air, almost like the scent of the moments following a summer rainstorm, and the cool balm like water. Finally, after around twenty minutes, Pirrin leant back onto their heels, and admired their handiwork.

“There.” they said, quietly. “I’m done. You ready?”

Seeing the paint drying on his skin made everything seem so much more real, and Julian could feel the butterflies in his stomach dancing a storm. He gave Pirrin a shaky smile.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Pirrin gave him a reassuring smile, lightly laying a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine. You love Doctor Parmak and _pur-nim-_ excuse me, Ambassador Garak. You’re going to be alright.”

“If you say so…”

“I do. Now come on - where did you put your dress uniform? I thought we hung it up…”

They had decided on a fusion of both Cardassian traditions, and Human Jewish traditions - although Julian had not practiced his faith since finding out about his enhancements, he felt it were important to touch ground with it from time to time. Having not considered getting married when he left Deep Space Nine, Julian did not have any of the traditional Jewish clothes for weddings, but found the scarf he received from Elim for _dro’eri’at_ was a perfectly good _tallit_ , and after showing Bleşin an image of a _kippah,_ he’d found himself in possession of a crocheted one, made of vibrant blue thread.

As per Cardassian tradition, the ceremony took place outside, under the stars, whilst the main centre of the ceremony was under a flower-adorned _chuppah,_ courtesy of Elim and Elenor, who’d each had a specific part of their garden growing several traditional Cardassian enjoinment herbs and a blue variety of _pirrentep_ flowers for the occasion _._ The entire plain it took place on was far away from the city, and was by a mixture of lit by candles and emergency Federation lighting, along with several cushions and rugs that protected the guests from the arid ground. All of the guests were already assembled when Julian arrived, including all of the Ala’kek’s and Avon’s, as well as some of the other Icprinian residents, and people from Elim and Kelas’ place of work who he didn’t know. Tegid was sat in their wheelchair under the _chuppah,_ beside a table with a bottle, a glass, acting as the officiator for their enjoinment. They smiled at him he walked down towards the _chuppah,_ and signed an _Un_ , and suddenly the air was filled with Cardassian voices, overlapping but still melodic, as the congregation sung him down the aisle.

“ _ka_ _seitzik, niseitzik, nuka tapxlin cerd’Unt’I…”_

Julian carefully toed off his sandles at the entrance to the _chuppah_ , before stepping fully underneath it, giving Tegid a smile that betrayed everyone of his nerves. Julian hadn’t seen Kelas or Elim all morning, having agreed to arrive for their enjoinment separately, and he was both excited and nervous to see them. First came Elim, looking incredibly dapper in a dark blue geometric style tunic, with an old Hebitian mask attached to his shoulder that Julian knew belonged to Tolan, Elim’s spiritual father. Kelas followed soon after, their hair a little tamer than it normally was and their ceremonial _pact_ almost glowing through their opaque gown as they almost floated down the aisle to stand between them. Tegid gave them all reassuring smiles, waiting for the singing to die down before raising their hands together and beginning the ceremony.

“ _Salmakt,_ ” they said, their eyes dancing with a little happiness. “To you, your kin, and to those who could not be present.”

“ _Salmakt_.” Julian murmured, and heard Elim and Kelas repeat in kind.

“Today, on this honourable _ta’e’sicus’te_ , we witness the enjoinment of the three spirits who stand before you. Today’s ceremony diverts from tradition - it will include elements of the traditions of the Human spirit before us. The State accepts this, the Family accepts this, it is valid.”

Tegid paused, as if expecting some complant, but when there was none, they continued. The main body of the enjoinment was to be said in archaic Kardasi, with ritualistic _Un,_ the kind only used for important occasions. Julian barely understood it, but knew the meaning through constant revision.

“ _nu nie’sicus’te dexri’I;”_ they said, drawing shapes in the air above them, their missing forearm offering no imposition to the ritualistic _Un_. “ _hi seseneTh cufxeik; hi sekU cufxeik. nimabd emp sicus’te’U, sicus’te’er, kU nilam pledvracic’I hocin; hi vereti’I. rane’sot nirasicus’te tes’mer’I.”_

They picked up the bottle, and poured the liquid into the glass. Traditionally it was a kind of enjoinment _kanar_ that was used in these rituals, but to fit Julian’s Jewish traditions, they had switched it out with wine instead.

“ _rane’sot; nusi hay’kU niol’aritik kot’a, hay’nusi e’zIraik e’tiamar, nie’ol’loik s’hren’I, nie’ve’otik cerda eCh’U; hi nilam tes’mer’I._ ” They passed the wine to Julian. “Your blessing, Doctor Julian?”

“ _Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha‑olam, bo'rei p'ri ha-gefen..._ ” As Julian spoke the seven blessings in his native Hebrew, he was aware of everyone’s eyes on him. Of course, some of the Cardassians had probably never heard of a language other than Kardasi and Standard. And given that Kardasi was imposed to the extinction of other Cardassian dialects, it must’ve been quite surprising to learn that Earth was not monolingual. He smiled a little at their obvious interest, even though his nerves were rattling him from the extra attention.

“... _Sameiach tesamach reiim ha-ahuvim k’sameichacha y’tzircha b’gan eden mikedem. Baruch ata Adonai, m’sameiach chatan v’chalah.”_ Julian drank deeply from the glass, before handing it to Elim, who drank, and then handed it to Kelas for the last few drops. When the glass was empty and was sat on the table once more, Tegid spoke again.

From the box on the table, Tegid presented three simple circlets, made of a bluish Cardassian variant of stainless steel Julian knew to be called _kirlas_ , each an infinite circle with a hidden clasp, as they’d requested. Kelas stepped up to the table and picked one up in his right hand, examining it carefully before turning to Julian with a smile.

“ _sufrapact,”_ Kelas murmured, laying their free hand on Julian’s chest, where the focal _pact_ motif was painted. “ _kU nikaik eri’at’a. suframenaThurn, tunu nika eri’at’I; hi s’mari’a. niseneTh sufe’cerd’lUftik, nitunuka sicus’te’I;_ _tuhi nu nikUik visf’cic’a_.”

They knelt down, and placed the anklet on Julian’s foot, leaving the clasp open. They then turned to Elim and repeating a similar chant, this time placing the band Elim’s wrist. They exchanged smiles, before Elim stepped forward to Julian.

“ _sufrapact, kU nikaik eri’at’a. suframenaThurn, tunu nika eri’at’I; hi s’mari’a. niseneTh sufe’cerd’lUftik, nitunuka sicus’te’I;_ _tuhi nira’itzik visf’cic’a_.”

Elim’s voice was soft and melodic, and it caught a little at the end of the chant. He closed the clasp of Julian’s anklet, and Julian felt some sense of contentment wash over him. He quietly watched as Elim turned to Kelas and put the other band around their ankle, unclasped, repeating the chant, before he stepped back. Feeling a little nervous, Julian stepped forward and began his vow, this time in his native Hebrew.

“ _Harei atah m'kudash li b'tzamid zo k'dat Moshe v'Yisrael.”_ Julian paused as he closed the bracelet around Kelas’ ankle, before turning to Elim and continuing with the Kardasi translation. _“nusi visf’cic’I, ka nivinnu sicus’te’I, tulam niMoses hay’ni’Israel sufrae’men cerd’lUft’I; hi silin e’jiemeroik ga’I.”_

The last enjoinment band now closed, Tegid leant forward in their chair.

“ _seneTh ninusi bineTh’I_.” they said, smiling a little. “ _nusi nikU ga’I. nusi nikU ga’er. tef’Chaj vinka, tef’Chaj vinkUik: nopt ga’I. ninusi zefnes’er ga’U; nu nihi visf’Ieh. ninusi perrik ge’U; nu nihi visf’cic_. _itzik bineThik._ ”

“ _itzik bineThik.”_ There was suddenly a loud wave of cheering and clapping from the congregation, but before Julian could look, he found his mouth suddenly occupied with kissing Kelas, and then Elim, both smiling and laughing throughout. Julian was fully aware he was crying, as was Kelas, and Elim was well on his way to tears too, and he was certain he’d never felt happier than he did now.

He slipped on his shoes, turned back towards the table, took the spindly glass cup, and placed it on the ground, before stamping his foot and smashing it, completing the last tradition.

“ _Mazel tov!”_

* * *

As all good things did, Julian’s happiness at being enjoined came to an end soon enough. To be fair, it had waited until the after party at Julian’s home had been ongoing for a few hours, by which point it had become a hot pot of cultural sharing. Foods from both their respective cultures were available on all tables, the radio was playing a station that provided only music, and there was happiness everywhere. Julian had introduced Kelas and Elim to the concept of a first dance, the younger Avon clan had began dancing a rather convoluted combination of Human and Cardassian dance styles they had learnt at school, and even little Gobaith, only just learning how to walk, was being encouraged to dance with Kadeş. Julian was happily talking about various medical matters with some of Kelas’ collegues when Pirrin approached, laying a hand on his arm.

“Someone’s arrived for you - a friend.” they said, looking a touch solemn. “They’re outside.”

“A friend?” Julian asked - he thought everyone was here...

“A Bajoran - Commander Kira?”

 _Ah_.

Excusing himself from the festivities, Julian followed Pirrin through the crowd and outside onto the street. Kira stood there in full uniform, quietly staring out into the dark Cardassian night. Pirrin waited in the doorway whilst Julian walked towards the commander, with a sinking feeling in his chest.

“Commander.” Kira turned, and gave him a warm, if sorrowful, smile.

“Doctor. I think congratulations are in order. I would wish you all well, but...”

“It’s fine - thank you.” Julian hesitated. “It’s- time, then?”

“Yes. I’m sorry - they won’t let us hold out any longer. The _Rio Grande_ is waiting at the shuttleport.”

“Of course. Let me just get my bags...” Julian turned towards the house, feeling like his heart was being crushed in a vice. As he approached the house once more, Pirrin stepped forward, looking at him worriedly.

“Julian- are you alright?” they asked. “Is your friend not coming inside?”

“No, she’s not.” Julian sighed. “Pirrin… she’s taking me back. It’s time.”

There was a beat of silence, before Pirrin stepped forward with a slight sob, reaching out and holding him tightly. Julian held them just as tightly back, their chest tightening as he tried his best not to start crying into Pirrin’s neck ridge.

“I’ll miss you.” they said, their voice thick. “You were so good to me- like an _adik,_ really- oh stars, I don’t want you to go, this is worse than leaving for Patka-”

“I know. I don’t want to go either.”

“But you’ll write? Promise me you’ll keep writing?”

“Of course.”

They pulled apart, and Pirrin sniffed a little, their eyes wet. “You get your bag.” they said, patting him on the shoulder one last time. “I’ll find Doctor Parmak and Ambassador Garak.”

Julian was lucky he had the foresight to keep his bag by the door, and so he didn’t have to fight his way through the crowd of family and friends currently inhabiting his house. Kelas and Elim joined him moments later, their faces drawn and quiet. Without speaking, they linked hands and followed Kira down the street towards the shuttleport.

As they walked, Julian could not help look around and try to re-imprint everything to memory. Here was the turning to where Icprin used to stand, where everything started, and here was the Federation offices, where he had spent so many hours fighting for basic facilities, and here was the turning towards the nursery that Elenor now worked at and that Gobaith now went to, and here was the tram station that took the Avon’s to their workplace at the docks, and here was the shuttleport where he had first stepped onto Cardassia and where Pirrin and Kadeş had left to become young adults…

The shuttleport was hushed and quiet when they arrived, which Julian was grateful for. Commander Kira led them away from the main platforms, down a side corridor until they reached one of the smaller cargo platforms, where the _Rio Grande_ sat in all it’s glory. Kira gave Julian a small smile, before heading up to the doors and turning her back, giving Julian some privacy in which to say goodbye.

“Well,” Julian said quietly, turning to face his partners. “This is it.”

“This is goodbye.” Elim replied, rather solemnly.

“The last time I’m going to see my family for a while. Well, my Cardassian family - I suppose I could go and see Runa now, on Risa…” Julian felt himself rambling, and stopped, sighing. “I’m going to miss you, though.”

“We’re going to miss you too.” Kelas replied, voice thick with emotion, before rushing towards him and all but throwing themselves into his arms, shaking uncontrollably. Julian could feel Kelas’ tears soaking his dress uniform but he didn’t care, he was just as close to doing the same thing to Kelas’ gown. Looking over Kelas’ shoulder, Julian held out an arm to Elim, who came into the embrace without fuss, his own tears falling silently and unmentioned. They stood together in one embrace, together for the last time, each distraught and upset but knowing this had to be done.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Julian whispered, shutting his eyes. “I promise. And I’ll write - every day if I have to-”

“We will too.” Elim leaned back enough to press a kiss to Julian’s lips, sweet and sorrowful. “And we’ll see if we can get the time off to see you on Deep Space Nine.”

Kelas too pressed a kiss to Julian’s lips, before stepping back, wiping their eyes. “You keep yourself safe out there, alright? No death defying heroics.”

“I will.” Julian smiled, shaky and wet and altogether unconvincing but necessary to stave off uncontrollable sobbing on his part. “Or, at least, I’ll try.”

“I suppose that’s the best we can hope for.” Kelas smiled a little. “And if you find anyone else who catches your eye…”

“Kelas,” Julian laughed, sounding more than a little broken. “I only just married you, and you’re suggesting I find someone else?”

“Not like that, _kjetlin_.” Kelas lightly pushed him, snorting wetly. “But who knows how long it will be until you get back? Elim and I discussed this - we’re both happy for you to have relationships with other people. We have each other.”

“And if I don’t want to be with anyone else?”

“Your decision.” Elim said. “But the choice is there, if you want it.”

Julian shook his head. “You are too good to me. I love you both. And I’ll miss you so much.”

“Us too. We love you, Julian.” Kelas wrapped their arm around Elim’s waist, and gave him a watery smile. “Go, now. Don’t forget us. We are bound for different fates.”

Julian pressed one final kiss to Kelas’ _chufa_ and leant towards Elim to press their foreheads together in _answar_ one final time, feeling the tears he’d held back finally course down his cheeks. He leant back, feeling distinctly fragile, and gave his partners one last smile before turning and boarding the _Rio Grande._ Kira gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, before walking towards the bridge, leaving him to wipe away his tears. As the engine of the _Rio Grande_ rumbled under his feet, he headed towards the nearest viewport, and looked out. He waved at Kelas and Elim on the platform, feeling broken and lost, and waved and waved until Cardassia was only a speck in the distance, and they were well on their way back to Deep Space Nine.

* * *

 

EPILOGUE - TEN YEARS LATER

 

* * *

The whirring of the computer finished with a small _beep_ , and Elim leaned back with a sigh. Had Elim known being Castellan would involve so much paperwork, he may have reconsidered nominating himself for the role. Then again, he didn’t suppose a Cardassia ruled by the xenophobe Temet would’ve been too great to live in, and the desk job was easier on his joints than some of his past occupations - he was no longer as spry as he once was. And, of course, being Castellan meant he got to know many things that other people shouldn’t, which his inner gossip was delighted about.

He stretched his fingers and rolled his shoulders back. Today was _ta’tert_ as well as _ta’Kardasi_ \- a half day for him. Or at least, an afternoon where he could pretend to be doing state business whilst enjoying some time away from the office. Kelas was supposed to be meeting him for lunch today, and then they would take a walk around one of the new gardens in the Tarlak sector. If they had time, they’d walk back through Torr and catch the _ta’tert_ markets, maybe even catch Kadeş if they were working late. If he was lucky, Kelas might even wear the navy dress with the lace on the shoulders, they looked ever so good in it-

“Elim?”

Speak of the devil…

With a genuine smile, Elim turned to his partner, feeling his heart skip a beat as it always did when he saw them. “Kelas,” he said warmly. “You’re early today.”

“Slow day on the ward, for once.” he replied, just as warmly. They stepped fully into the office, and Elim happily noted that he was wearing the navy dress. “Pirrin asked me to send their regards from the family. And Gobaith drew you this to go on your desk.”

They handed Elim a small sheet of paper, in which the young child had drawn a picture of him tending the orchids in the city. In neat handwriting, they’d written below _ta’Kardasi beltas!_ \- of course, Elim should've expected something from them to mark the occasion. The entire city had been lit up with paper lanterns and art depicting the proud work the people had done for their country.

“It’s lovely. Remind me to pass on my thanks.” he said with a smile, leaning over to pin the image to the wall. “And may I add, you do look _astonishingly_ resplendent today.”

Kelas laughed a little, giving a little spin with their arms outstretched. “It is _ta’Kardasi_. I felt a little… extravagant.”

“It suits you.”

“And you’re not just saying that because you designed it?”

“Of course not. My design accentuates your natural beauty, my dear, but you’d look resplendent even if I dressed you in a paper bag.”

Kelas gave him a withering look, and Elim responded with a certain smug smile. He patted an empty space on his desk, and Kelas took the hint - they came over and leant against it, their hand coming up to rub comfortingly against Elim’s neck ridges.

“You nearly done?” they asked, peering at the computer screen with interest. “Or does another speech have to be written?”

“It’s nothing that can’t be finished tomorrow.” Elim replied, catching Kelas’ hand and giving it a squeeze. “A speech welcoming the recent influx of Andorian business, that’s all.”

“Interesting.” Kelas suddenly grinned. “That reminds me…”

“Hmm?”

“I met one of the Andorian babies when I was coming here - their parent had gotten a little lost. You’ll never guess what the child’s name was.”

“Something unpronounceable, I expect.”

“ _Elim_.”

“It’s a perfectly reasonable assumption to make. What was the child’s name?”

“Shu’lien.”

Elim’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ of surprise, before stretching into a proud smile. “Oh, my _dear_.”

“Apparently there are four babies on the ship with the same name. And another two named Chu’lien.” Kelas squeezed Elim’s hand. “Julian’s done well for himself.”

It had been ten years since they had both seen Julian in the flesh. Of course, there had been letters and the odd holographic call (once Cardassia had the supplies to provide it), and he’d heard all the news about him - his exploits, his arrest, his expulsion from Starfleet, his new partner - but there was nothing like a solid, physical presence. Elim missed the doctor, as did Kelas, sometimes absentmindedly when seeing something he’d like, and sometimes with a keening pain on the bad nights.

“Julian Bashir, honourable doctor, hero of Andor and namesake of children.” Elim mused. “It has a ring to it.”

“I’m glad you think so.” came a voice from the doorway. “I rather like it myself.”

Elim and Kelas both turned towards the door in surprise. Julian was stood there, dressed in the uniform of an Andorian doctor, hair now short and tidy, with a very pleased look on his face. There was a beat of silence, as both Cardassians tried and failed to process the sight of the man in front of them. Finally, with a barely articulate cry of “ _Julian!_ ”, Kelas pushed themselves off the desk and embraced the other man. Elim joined them a moment later, wrapping his arms around Julian’s waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“My dear _doctor_ ,” Elim murmured into his hair. “It’s been too long.”

“Ten _years_.” Kelas added, leaning back to give Julian a good long once-over. “You do like to keep your partners waiting.”

“Not by choice, I assure you.” Julian grinned. “Starfleet was very insistent I didn’t come back here. But now I’ve left…”

“Of course. Free to come and go as you please.” Elim smiled.

“And you know you’re always welcome here with us.” Kelas added. “But tell us how you’ve been keeping! You live with Sarina now, right? On Andor? How is she?”

“I do, and she’s fine. Not with me today unfortunately - she’s staying behind on Andor due to work commitments.”

“I know that feeling all too well.” Kelas laughed. “Elim has the chance to fly all over the galaxy, but all too often the hospital calls and I stay home. Still short on medical staff, it seems.”

“I have heard. That’s… actually kind of the reason I’m here.”

Both Cardassians gave him quizzical looks.

“They’ve offered me a part time job in the hospital.” he elaborated, with a slight twinkle in his eye. “Part time - a consultant in pediatrics, for three or four seasons a year. Means I can time share between here and Andor.”

Kelas’ eyes widened. “You mean…”

“I’m coming back.” Julian replied, smiling. “I’m coming back to Cardassia.”

There was a brief pause, before Kelas made a noise of delight and kissed him, which Julian responded to quite enthusiastically. Elim didn’t move, too shell shocked to even consider any kind of action. After ten years of feeling like a part of his spirit was away with Julian, this homecoming was almost too much for him to stand. Not that it was bad, but that the sudden onrush of happiness, relief, and love was overwhelming and overpowering.

“It’s all been arranged.” Julian was saying, pulling himself away from Kelas long enough to speak, not noticing Elim’s present state. “They’ve organized accommodation for me and everything-”

“There will be no need for that,” Kelas said firmly. “You’ll stay with us, of course.”

“I didn’t want to impose-”

“There’s no imposition. Right, Elim?” Kelas turned to him, but Elim was in no state to answer. Elim was certain everything he was feeling was naked on his face - the shock, the pride, the all filling happiness and love he felt for his doctors. Never in his years had he expected such an outcome - career success, friends of a kind, and not one but two beautiful, _brilliant_ men who loved his unfinished self, despite everything. The man he had loved for twenty years was coming back to him, coming back to _them,_ and Elim could not help but feel a little emotional about it all.

“Oh my _dear_ Kelas,” Elim said thickly, pulling them all into a firm embrace. “Our doctor’s coming _home_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. It’s done. The next chapter is essentially going to be translations of the Kardasi used in this fic, including translation of all the wedding vows in this chapter, as well as extra bits and pieces like the full list of _e’ve’ot cerda_ rights. This is the last chapter of actual fic. Well done and thank you for going along with this fic for so long - 75k of fic, less than half of it planned and none of it beta’d, and you all stuck around, like _man._
> 
> But before I go, I do have some specific thanks to dish out:
> 
> \- To sylverlining, who was just as invested as me in this fic, who 100% had my back and kicked my ass when i thought about quitting (in the nicest possible way)
> 
> \- To my regular commenters - wcdarling, ravenamore, Rachaelizame, Lydpyropirate and summerartist, for keeping me going, and to kelasparmak for reblogging p much all the new chapters with their tag comments
> 
> \- To everyone who commented, subscribed, bookmarked and/or gave kudos to this fic because holy shit i never expected this rare pair fanfic to get such a following
> 
> I am so grateful to you all, thank you so much for supporting me whilst writing this!


	37. REFERENCES

I didn't actually realise how much stuff I made up whilst writing this until I started to categorize it all! But yes, here is everything you need to translate the Kardasi used in _Splintered._ Many of the Kardasi words come from tinsnip and Vyc's [Cardassian Vocab](https://docs.google.com/document/d/15GmMj5j8mzZySHRA5U0yMR3m8ZsD3Q9AM7QZuADTLew/pub) and [English-Kardasi Dictionary](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NFF0fReoBJcqsqcO_LWX4BPiRiBCeTYo1SfA1c0-yXw/edit) \- the ones listed here are the ones I made up and/or added a new meaning or lore to.

**CONTENTS**

**Words**

  * _Words that were made up or re-appropriated for this fic_



**Phrases**

  * _Translations and transliterations of the Kardasi phrases used in this fic._



**Concepts**

  * _Gender_
  * _Caste_
  * _Date/time_
  * _e've'ot cerda_
  * _Cardassian Courting Rites_



** Words **

_adik -_ the “carrying” parent, whichever one was gravid/pregnant with the child

 _ajevitka_ \- a small plant with purple, bellshaped flowers, known to have antimicrobial and antibacterial properties.

 _answar -_ pressing foreheads together so that the _chufa_ touch. Borrowed from AuroraNova's fic “[Altering Course](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5278406)”.

 _Ba'iosr’ha_ \- Cardassia’s chief medical school, shares grounds with Bakolmoir (the principle science school)

 _bineTh_ \- blessing, in a religious sense. A rather archaic word, only used in important Cardassian rituals like enjoinment.

 _derin_ \- a kind of oily fish native to Cardassia - extinct since the war, or at least endangered. It’s oil used to be used to tame Cardassian hair into the gelled-back straight hair found on most canon Cardassians.

 _dexri_ \- to begin, to start.

 _dosbaş’or_ \- community hall, central point of a district. _dosbaş_ means hall, in both a secular and a religious sense, _‘or_ is administrative centre.

 _e’ve’ot cerda_ \- Cardassian death rites, literally “dead permission” (see Concepts)

 _gokeTh -_ north. tasgokeTh would be south.

 _Gadel_ \- to leave, or to finish. Cardassians use the same word, because you generally don’t leave work unless you’ve finished what you’re doing - cardassians are very workaholic. Kind of why Cardassians don’t really have a word for hard-working - being hard-working is what’s expected of a Cardassian, and you only need to call someone out if they’re not doing as well as they should.

 _haritka -_ a water-based plant, similar to cress but bigger and less fragile.

 _hintbok_ \- a common leafy plant with light blue flowers. the dried leaves make a good painkilling tea, and the flowers make a light blue dye, sometimes used in the lighter shades of _pact_.

 _hocin -_ unless

 _icprin_ \- a small subdistrict. Name comes from _ic-_ prefix (fraction) and _prin_ (wood), literally “splinter district”.

 _Iro -_ a bandage made of certain plant materials, with antibacterial properties.

 _itzik’jia_ \- a water-based parasite - the disease it causes goes by the same name. Literally means “star-mite”, for the starburst sores it causes. It buries under broken scales and lays eggs before dying. Its eggs hatch, and its larvae burrow into the blood vessels and essentially eat them from the inside out. Easy to treat if caught early, but certain death if only caught when the _itzik’jia_ larvae have hatched.

 _itzik bineThik_ \- literally “stars’ blessing”. Only ever used to close legal/religious ceremonies - the equivalent of “Amen”.

 _ja’adik_ \- your grandparents on your _adik’s_ side

 _jayadik_ \- your grandparents on your _yadik_ ’s side

 _jiemero_ \- the law, literally “superior practice”

 _kU_ \- family

 _kUruntef_ \- to negotiate. also means to confess in some circles - negotiation requires confession on both sides to identify what is needed and what can be comprimised. Your _Un_ is what distinguishes the two meanings.

 _pirriselian -_ literally flower-basket - not in the cutesy way, more like a basket that holds flowers for scientific testing. The name of the ship Kelas was posted to, and the ship Pirrin was named after.

 _pledvra -_ to expel. Can be used as a polite way of saying ‘to defacate’ - it’s shortened form, _pled_ , means ‘to shit’.

 _pledvracic_ \- to divorce - literally “expel rightly”. Divorce on Cardassia is serious business - when someone is divorced, they are expelled from their partner’s families, and lose that families prestige.

 _prin_ \- wood, or hardened plant material

 _prin seharit_ \- wood made from the _seharit_ plant under the Cardassian sea - literally “wood of the water”

 _pur-nim_ \- person in charge of a district, kind of like a mayor. Borrowed from AuroraNova's fic “[Altering Course](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5278406)”.

 _ragokeThnara_ \- Cardassia’s northern continent. Also the name of Kelas’ favourite book, _The Northern Continent_ \- a reference to thehoyden's fic “[Letters from the Northern Continent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/45841)”.

 _ra’adik_ \- your _adik_ ’s sibling

 _ra’suset_ \- sibling, or people who are like siblings (close friends, sibling-in-laws)

 _rayadik_ \- your _yadik_ ’s sibling

 _seneTh_ \- the State, specifically the Cardassian state. An archaic term, really - this is rather an idealized, conceptual idea of the State, rather like serving your country versus serving your government. Cardassians may want to serve the State, but not necessarily the physical government. See _tre._

 _şythir -_ letter, missive.

 _ta’Kardasi_ \- Day of Cardassia, where Cardassians take pride in their cultural heritage. Before the war it was considered an opportunity to promote Cardassian Supremacy, but afterwards it was an occasion to mark the fact that they were still alive.

 _ta’sicus’te_ \- enjoinment day, the day you get enjoined. also used to refer to enjoinment anniversaries.

 _tes’mer -_ to tell a story. This can also be used to say is symbolic, or something represents something else - literally “this thing tells this other thing’s story”.

 _tiamar -_ burn, to burn

 _tre- -_ prefix to denote something relating to the physical State, including _pur-nim,_ the government and the Castellan. There’s a difference between serving the State and serving the government though - see _seneTh._

 _Un_ \- the second tongue. An intricate sign language, using hand gestures, body language and facial expression to convey meaning. Can sometimes be used without the first tongue, the spoken language - the _Un_ for ‘not negotiable’ can be used as the equivalent of a headshake to refuse something. (headshaking is also a Cardassian _Un,_ but it’s generally used for disagreement rather than refusal)

 _visf’cic_ \- to witness, to behold, in a legal/religious sense

 _yadik_ \- the “supportive” parent(s), the parent(s) who weren’t pregnant.

** Phrases - *SPOILER WARNING* **

As a grammatical note, all Kardasi sentence parts (i.e. sentence fragments contained between two pieces of punctuation) follow a basic pattern:

<person doing> (ni)<person affecting> <adjective> <verb>(tense) <preposition>

\--

niseodo; hi artef’net’I

ni-of-nothing; it argue’amplify’present

Much Ado About Nothing

(the Shakespeare play - the only one Elim likes properly)

\--

_nu betşythir torj’a; Don Peter se-Arragon Messina ni’itzik’pey lec’te’I…_

I from-this-letter learned; Don Peter of-Arragon Messina ni-night travel’present

I learned in this letter that Don Peter of Arragon comes this night to Messina.

(This is the first line of Much Ado About Nothing)

\--

 _“ka_ _seitzik, niseitzik, nuka tapxlin cerd’Unt’I…”_

“you of-the-stars, ni-of-the-stars, we house-valued allow-present...”

“You of the stars, of the stars, we welcome you home…”

(This is more a homecoming song for soldiers, but modern usage has seen it sung often at interspecies weddings and other special occasions to welcome offworlders into the Cardassian way of life. also your _Un_ is important when singing this - marks the difference between "letting someone home" and "welcoming someone home")

\--

_nu nie’sicus’te dexri’I; hi seseneTh cufxeik; hi sekU cufxeik. nimabd emp sicus’te’U, sicus’te’er, kU nilam taspledvracic’I hocin; hi vereti’I. rane’sot nirasicus’te tes’mer’I._

I ni-e-enjoin begin-present; it is of-state in-name; it is of-family in-name. Ni-body-and-soul three enjoin-future, enjoined’forever, family ni-them divorce-present unless; it choose’present. this-wine ni-this-enjoinment tells-present

I begin this enjoinment in the name of the State, in the name of family. Three spirits are to be enjoined, enjoined now and forever, unless the family chooses to expel them. This wine represents this enjoinment.

\--

_rane’sot; nusi hay’kU niol’aritik kot’a, hay’nusi e’zIraik tiamar, nie’ol’loik s’hren’I, nie’ve’otik cerda eCh’U; hi nilam tes’mer’I._

this-wine; you and’family ni-life-owned mix’past, and’your e’romantic-love-owned e’burn, ni-e-life-owned walk-present, ni-e-dead-owned permitted track-future; it ni-this represent-present.

This wine represents the mixing of you and your family’s lives, the burn of your romance, the walk your life takes, and the _e’ve’ot cerda_ which tracks you.

\--

 _sufrapact, kU nikaik eri’at’a. suframenaThurn, tunu nika eri’at’I; hi s’mari’a. niseneTh sufe’cerd’lUftik, nitunuka sicus’te’I;_ _tuhi nu nikUik visf’cic’a_.

with-this-paint, family ni-you-owned share-past. with-this-circlet, to-me ni-you share-present; it pledge-past. ni-State with-e-permit-own, we to-be-enjoined-present; it me ni-family-owned to-be-witness-past.

With this _pact_ , your family shares you equally. With this circlet, I pledge to be shared with you. With the State’s permission, we are enjoined; this was witnessed by my family.

(Elim’s vows use the term _niraitzik_ instead of _nikUik_ in the last line - this is because Elim’s family is dead, and his vows are witnessed “by the stars”.)

\--

_nusi visf’cic’I, ka nivinnu sicus’te’I, tulam niMoses hay’ni’Israel sufrae’men cerd’lUft’I; hi silin e’jiemeroik ga’I._

You behold-present, you ni-to-me enjoin-present, to-this ni-Moses and-ni-Israel with-this-circlet allowed-present; it ni-they-valued e-law-owned is-present.

Behold, you are consecrated to me with this circlet according to the law of Moses and Israel.

(This is a variation on the traditional phrase of giving the ring in a Jewish wedding.)

\--

 _seneTh ninusi bineTh’I_. _nusi nikU ga’I. nusi nikU ga’er. tef’Chaj vinka, tef’Chaj vinkUik: nopt ga’I. ninusi zefnes’er ga’U; nu nihi visf’Ieh. ninusi perrik ge’U; nu nihi visf’cic_. _itzik bineThik._

State ni-you bless-present. you ni-family is-present. you ni-family is-forever. threat to-you, threat to-family-owned; same is-present. ni-you fruitful is-future; i ni-it see-possibly. ni-you duty do-future; i ni-it see-correct. stars blessing-owned.

The State blesses you. You are family. You are always family. A threat to you is a threat to your family. I hope you will be fruitful. I know you will do your duty. Stars’ blessing.

(the phrase “a threat to you is a threat to your family” is paraphrased from tinsnip and jamiekinosian’s [fingerpainting prompt](http://twentytales.tumblr.com/post/99924059195/for-the-prompt-fingerpainting-together-submitted#notes).)

** Concepts **

**Gender**

i’m thinking in the hebetian days there was definitely a whole society around gender and gender identity, in the traditional gender sense. there was probably whole cultures surrounding gender identity with their own ideals and belief systems etc

but following the militarization of cardassia it became less important _who_ you were than _what_ you were. gender became inextricably linked to career (and i believe someone in the fandom already suggested this but i can’t remember who you were - sorry! D: ) - not that gender influenced career, but career influenced gender. this gave rise to a sex-neutral pronoun (si) and career-specific suffixes and prefixes for those pronouns. and you always speak of them in relation to your own position

For example:

_jasi = someone who is of higher rank (if you are a primary school teacher, this would refer to maybe a head of year or a university lecturer)_

_atsi = someone of lower rank (if you were a gul, this would be the glinn or the garrec below you)_

_atsi’ik = someone of a lower rank who is “owned” or “someone you are responsible for” (the -’ik suffix is a somewhat archaic term to reference someone who is below you in the caste system. it’s used mainly by slave owners, and it’s very taboo to use it in post-war cardassia! it’s politer to not use a suffix if someone is below your caste.)*_

_jasilin = a “valued” person of higher rank (-lin is only used as a suffix in this context with cardassians - used to denote respect wrt the caste system. a cardassian in a superior rank is almost certainly in a higher caste. an offworlder may be in a superior rank, but in the eyes of the caste system will always be lower than the lowest cardassian)_

_Chisi - someone who is of equal rank (a colleague or an equivalent position in another employment field)_

_*-’ik can be used somewhat in intelligence agencies - the “owned” being the operative, and ”owner” being their quartermaster or their handler. can also refer to an apprentice (owned) and their boss (owner). sometimes used to reference adopted children to distinguish them from blood children._

when a rank is unknown, it’s fine to drop the prefixes/suffixes and identify the person by using a “questioning them” (si’o), but it’s considered very disrespectful if you refer to them as “si’o” after knowing their rank (you’d be accusing them of lying about their rank). in the same vein, assuming someone’s rank or caste position, especially if you assume them to be of lower rank/caste, is incredibly insulting. The use of si by itself is reserved for family members and romantic partners (at least, those in the later stages of courtship - using “si” in the early stages comes across as slightly creepy - like someone talking marriage and kids on a first date!)

in kardasi, you don’t have them-their-they. “si” is used with prefixes and suffixes as-is, and the words following will identify whether they’re using them, their or they. altho if the person in question is being acted on by a verb, the prefix “ni-” is added to the finished pronoun.

_lam niatsi ga’I = that is them (that ni-inferir-them be-present)_

_jasilin nilam’ik’I = that is theirs (superior-them-valued ni-this-owned-present)_

_ha’a niatsi’ik porex’ik’I = they are employed here. (here ni-inferior-them-owned employ-owned-present)_

sex does have some impact on your career, but not in the traditional sense - there are no expected roles for different sexes to go into - it very much depends on your caste and also your family career (families tend to stick to one career, and parents teach their children their careers so that they may be better workers than they were. employers look favourably on long family career histories!). there are sometimes an influx of certain sexes in certain positions (for example, medicine) but it’s more a physiological thing - in that employers will look for employees that fit the “aesthetic” of the company - since sex is not denoted on cardassian job applications, this decision is made entirely during the interview stage. female cardassians tend to congregate in medical and scientific fields because employers see smaller hand-claws and a more sensitive so’c as beneficial in that field. meanwhile male cardassians congregate around military style jobs because their larger neck ridges are seen as more intimidating.

(and ofc there are male, female and especially intersex cardassians who don’t fit the stereotype, and are hired into sex-dominated workplaces - see kelas parmak and palandine)

i think there’s only a handful of scenarios where binary terms and pronouns are used

A) when discussing sex-specific medical issues (child-birth, referring to mothers and fathers etc.. also along these lines, i believe yadik (father) and adik (mother) are mainly used in reference to who holds the eggs when gravid - adik would be the gravid one, and yadik would be the supporting partner(s). over time it became associated with the offworld concept of gendered parents)

B) when working in a binary society (ferenginar, the federation to an extent)

C) when your career is not linked to your identity (which doesn’t happen often in cardassian society, and is often frowned upon. a perfect example would be garak - having been in gardener (family occupation), military (school), intelligence (school and early life), merchant (tailor, exile) and later political (postcanon) jobs, it makes sense for him to have an identity outside of his career)

D) when you’re trying to hide your identity (seen as incredibly shameful - cardassians should be proud of their service to the state!)

the only time sex becomes important is in the logistics of expanding the family. given how cardassia abandoned its orphans on bajor, i’m guessing that cardassians value blood family over every other kind of family. meaning a blood brother would be considered more valuable by the state than an adoptive brother. this also bring about the interesting idea that a blood brother would also be considered more valuable than a married partner, although a married partner would be equal to a blood brother if there are blood-related children involved (expansion of the family is v important and there would be a blood connection to the spouse).

fertile male-female unions and many male-intersex relations (with the intersex cardassian having viable ovum) and also some female-intersex relations (where the intersex person’s prUt is big enough for penetration and produces viable sperm) - no problem here the union would result in babies and everything’s fine. fertile male-male and male-intersex relations (without functioning ovum) - i like to think babies are possible, that in males and intersex cardassians the ovum are there but are possibly inactivated due to male hormones. give them the right hormones and they could get pregnant.

female-female, any relation where one of the pair is infertile and most female-intersex relations (where the spermcount is low or the prUt is not big enough for penetration) cause a bit of trouble. if penetration is not possible, this means no blood related babies. In this case, it’s advocated that the cardassians involved obtain a viable sperm sample or egg from a close relative (that is, if Person A wants to be pregnant, get a sample from Person B’s parent or sibling). this causes some awkward familial arrangements, but is vastly preferred to the alternative of obtaining a sample from someone outside the family - donors have familial rights over the child!

situations where both couple pairs are infertile are rare - it’s often recommended for those couples to split and find a fertile partner, or to take on other partners from the same family - often a cousin. polyamory is considered ok on cardassia - more partners, bigger family! but this is only considered ok WITH CONSENT FROM ALL PARTIES - without consent, it’s cheating and would be equivalent to tearing a family apart. this is the quickest way to disgrace, and in some provinces is considered a crime!

(the use of donors is a complicated issue - there are some cases where a donor is used, and the family of the gravid cardassian do not consider the spouse as close blood family, and therefore not a good parent to the child, even if the family of the spouse consider the gravid cardassian to be close blood-family)

**Caste System**

in terms of familial history, this means your caste is determined by your career tree in relation to the career trees of your immediate family (two generations up and down).

For example:

_if you were a doctor and came from a family of doctors, that would be great._

_a nurse coming from a family of doctors, still great - doctors/nurses come from the same career branch (medicine)._

_an artist coming from a family of doctors? that would put you in a very low caste_

_a doctor with doctor grandparents, parents, children and grandchildren? the state loves you. the caste system would like to kiss your feet._

the second thing that influences your caste ranking is kairhailo, your career rank. not the career rank of your family members of your family - the career rank of your family members only indicates how much of an education about a job you got and where you went to school, but doesn’t directly affect caste. how well you succeed at a job - how much duty you provide to the state - will determine where you are in*

_*note that cardassians view your rank as how much duty you provide as such - as a result you are REQUIRED to put as much time in as possible if you are in a higher rank. high ranking officials are expected to work with the lower ranks AND through their half days and take as few holidays as possible to provide for the state. high ranking officials who take many holidays are seen as arrogant and lazy - a high rank is a massive responsibility!_

this is a bit complicated, so here’s a fancy diagram, using garak’s complicated career path as an example! also featuring dukat.

garak was highest in the caste system when he was in the intelligence career tree. he was very high ranking, and he had family in the tree - tain. had he had more intelligence officials in his family, he would’ve been even higher.

there's a slight mistake in this image - whilst creating it I was unaware that tolan was mila's brother and garak's uncle, which means his placement in the caste system should be higher. tho not as high as he was in the intelligence tree, because tolan was a lowlyservice worker, rather than a respected horticulturalist.

“offworlders” are a section all of their own for a reason. this is the caste for your alien life forms, your prisoners and your exiles. this is the very bottom of the caste system, and no matter what you do, you cannot advance onto the caste scale from here, unless you are unexiled (see garak), released from prison (see parmak), or magically become cardassian (yeah, that’s not happening). this means if julian were to arrive on cardassia, his position as cmo of ds9 would have no meaning whatsoever - he is an offworlder, and is stuck there. sure, he could gain the respect of the cardassians, but he would always be a lower caste*

 _*this is definitely the case pre-dominion war - cardassians were really xenophobic!_ _post-dominion war, there’s probably a shift towards admitting alien beings into the caste system_.

garak in the state tree is interesting. see that garak as castellan is _lower_ than dukat in the caste system! this is because even tho garak has reached the peak of the state tree, he has no familial career history in the state tree. dukat had family in the in the state tree, and was also castellan! unless garak produced blood children that were also in the state tree (unlikely - he’s pretty old!), he would always be of a lower caste than dukat*

_*this is probably a sore spot for him - dont mention it to his face!_

**Date/Time**

all cardassian dates are relative to cardassia prime - so even if you’re on a cardassian colony, in all official documents you follow the cardassian date system. cardassian time is relative to the time taken for the specific planet to rotate on its axis, and is therefore different on each of the colonies - cardassians will often note on the top of the report which colony they are on, so that the times match up

for ease of use, cardassian and federation minutes and seconds are the same - 60 secs to a min, 60 mins to an hour. however, cardassia’s day is only 21 hours long - it’s a smaller planet than earth, and therefore takes less time to spin on its axis.

there are nine days to a cardassian week, and there are 54 weeks to a cardassian year. but like the federation, all the days in the week are named.

  * ta’tudok - “first day”
  * ta’kodok - “second day”
  * ta’tapx - “house day”. half day for most low ranking workers. traditionally the day job interviews are held. also time to finish those outstanding chores!
  * ta’empok - “third day”
  * ta’ravok - “fourth day”. merchants traditionally take a half day, or at least an “easy” day here to order goods and restock.
  * ta’kUra - “familial love day”, full day off for everyone to spend time with family. family time is v important!
  * ta’wepok - “fifth day”. The word for temperature cold, “wep’kir”, is sometimes used to explain a sourness or “chilling” in mood on this day since it follows a day off - the cardassian equivalent of monday blues!
  * ta’hekok - “sixth day”
  * ta’tert - “merchant’s day”, a half day for all workers except merchants. meant to give workers of the state time to support local businesses!



as the naming pattern indicates, cardassian weeks used to be six days! however, cardassians never used to have things like weekends or half days. during that time, cardassia’s birthrate plummeted and worker morale was rock bottom, so the state was a bit like “this is shit we need to fix this and give people time for family”. so firstly, ta’kUra was added as a full day off for familial matters. Later, ta’tert and ta’tapx were added to break up the week and allow workers some free time to support other workers like merchants.

a cardassian month does not relate to the time taken by its moon to circuit the planet - it’s more related to the federation concept of seasons. there are six distinct cardassian months, each nine weeks long.

  * gorcot - “hardshell land”. the ground is either hardened or frozen, depending on how close to the equator you are. either way, digging is not recommended. it’s cold. like winter. plant your seedlings in greenhouses at this time, so they’re strong enough for planting in pe’hec.
  * pe’hec - “rain-time”. it rains. a lot. equivalent of april. flooding is a big problem at this time of year, and farmland will be swept away if it doesn’t have a proper drainage system, and more delicate plants like berry patches and young plants will be damaged. even so, mid-pe’hec is a good time to plant hardy grains, and fruit- and nut- bearing trees. more delicate plants should be planted in greenhouses, and all farmland should be set up like a dry farm, because all that rain has to go somewhere…
  * gorgors - “marshy-land”. literally everywhere is waterlogged. it’s not necessarily rainy, just hot, humid and damp. great time to be cultivating plants like cress and orchids, not so good to be planting anything else. julian’s hair does not appreciate this season.
  * pregnar - “regnar-time”. the humidity of Cardassia plummets, and everywhere is dry. it’s around this time regnar’s come up out of the sand to mate and lay eggs. late pregnar is a great time to be planting fruit and root vegetables - roots will rot in the ground if planted earlier. very hot, and what little foliage cardassia has is at high risk of catching fire. equivalent of late summer.
  * pemitka - “plant-time”. the main time of year for harvesting grain and a few fruits. a tetchy time for weather - can be sunny skies one minute and horizontal rain the next. watch out for storms!
  * pewep’kir - “cold-time”, analogous to autumn. the last of the crops are taken in from outside, and are stored/preserved for gorcot. it’s not necessarily cold, it’s just… less warm.



unlike weeks and months, cardassian years are relative to the spatial position of cardassia in space, but not relative on any of the colonies. the cardassian year is always relative to cardassia, no matter which colony you’re on. on cardassia, a year is always 54 weeks long, or 486 days. depending on the length of days on the Cardassian colonies, year lengths on other planets can vary.

taking into account day-length and week-length differences, a cardassian year is about 1.17 federation years. cardassia’s year is a bit longer than earth’s because it’s a little further out in its orbit than earth is, which makes cardassia darker, but the way the atmosphere is structured makes it retain heat easily so it’s warm.

**_e’ve’ot cerda - *_ SPOILER WARNING***

(I actually mistranslated this, it should’ve been _ve’ot e’cerda_ buuuuut who cares)

Rules for a good Cardassian death. Some of these are rather archaic, and not everyone follows _e’ve’ot cerda_ but many are followed to this day. Stems from when dead cardassian bodies were displayed after death.

  * Blood of the dead should not be spilt. (this includes cutting, injecting, stabbing etc - preservative hyposprays were a lifesaver for houses with dead cardassians!)
  * A dead body should not be harmed following death unless to dispose of it. (includes dissection - to learn about anatomy in really old days, Cardassians used to knock each other out and cut each other open, before sewing the wounds shut. Nowadays, Cardassian medical and science students use bodies that are donated to them, who agreed when they were alive to not follow _e’ve’ot cerda_.).
  * Visible organs should be present in death. (eyes, _s’oc,_ hearing organs, genitalia - any other organ can be missing. Glass eyes are not a thing on Cardassia - eyes are almost never removed, even when diseased. Organ donation is normally done with living patients who donate part of their healthy tissue - Cardassians can regenerate most of their vital organs!)
  * The body should be displayed for at least two days, to allow family to travel and mourn. (frowned upon in modern society - Cardassians now take this to mean two days should pass before the funeral)
  * Cardassian bodies must be disposed of in a way that doesn’t allow enemies to learn their secrets. (the body must be wholly destroyed - burning is traditional, although chemical or phaser disintegration is becoming more popular. Ancient cardassians probably practiced cannibalism, although you’d be hard pressed to find a Cardassian who’d admit it.)
  * Enemies must not see the body of the dead. (that means most, if not all non-Cardassians, and any Cardassian who is an enemy of the family.)



**Cardassian Courting Rituals - *SPOILER WARNING***

Courtship rituals are there to make sure you and your partner are compatible in all respects that are important to Cardassians. There are five in all:

  * _jikeri’at -_ self-sharing. This part is to make sure you are compatible on a personal level - you are required to go on dates, to live together, and generally spend so much time together that you probably piss each other off but still love each other.
  * _dro’eri’at -_ financial-sharing. This is to see if you are compatible on a financial level. Traditionally among richer families, this is organized by the giving of a dowry, an expensive gift, or a business exchange, however amongst poorer families it’s traditional to give something handmade, to show that you may not be financially rich but your craft can support you.
  * _kU’eri’at -_ family-sharing. This is where your partner meets your family, and in some cases, their family meets your family, and vice versa. This is to make sure there are no long-standing disagreements, like feuds or disrespectful behaviour or caste issues, and you can at least get along without killing each other. Romeo and Juliet would’ve failed miserably at this stage.
  * _derb’eri’at -_ pleasure-sharing. This is to make sure you’re compatible on a sexual level, that you are able to communicate what you want and don’t want, that you are respected in bed, and that you have similar sex drives (or are willing to match your partner’s drive). It’s also at this stage that you figure out how you will have children (adoption, conceived, sperm/egg donation etc). Julian had a family already, and Elim and Kelas are too old to carry children, so they didn’t bring it up.
  * _tre’eri’at_ \- state-sharing. This is making sure the state recognises your enjoinment as valid - checking for criminal records, your status in the caste system, your job, whether you’re an enemy to Cardassia, whether you pose a threat to Cardassian interests etc.




End file.
